No somos héroes
by Allarastar
Summary: (Centrado después del capitulo 19 de Code Lyoko Evolution) ¿Qué pasó realmente con la madre de Aelita? ¿Qué es lo que trama Tyron? y más importante ¿Será este el fin de los guerreros de Lyoko? Mientras tanto una alumna nueva llega a Kadic y traerá con ella un oscuro pasado.
1. La frontera entre dos personas

Los personajes e historia de Code Lyoko no me pertenecen.

Creada por Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo en el año 2003, producida por Antefilmsen asociación con France 3 y Canal J.

Bueno empezemos:

XANA, un virus creado por Frans Hopper, que podría destruir el mundo en cualquier momento. Soy la agente número 49, Allara y aquí comienza mi historia.

Me he mudado a Francia por una única razón, destruir a los chicos llamados guerreros de Lyoko. Solo se de ellos lo principal, mis padres se encargaron de darme esa información. Los agentes 30 y 31 respectivamente.

Mi misión es destruirles, para que el señor Tyron no tenga más enemigos y no mueran más personas.

Pero lo principal es destruir a XANA.

CAP. 1 La frontera entre dos personas

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd y yo nos dirigíamos a entrar en clase después del desayuno. Os juro que nunca he visto a nadie comer como lo hace Odd.

Al llegar a clase nos esperaba una pequeña sorpresa, una alumna nueva.

"¿Habéis visto a esa chica? Seguro que es extranjera. Es muy guapa ¿verdad? No puedo creer que se vaya a quedar en Kadic."

Todos estaban encantados con la alumna nueva. Repito, todos.

"¿Y si la hablamos? Parece muy nerviosa." Odd siempre será igual con las mujeres. Él no era el que me preocupaba.

Ulrich y Jeremy estaban de acuerdo. Como empiecen como cuando vino la amiga de Sissi, lo llevamos claro.

"Aelita, ¿quién es esa chica?" Genial Laura acababa de llegar, era lo que me faltaba.

"Una alumna nueva, parece que a todo el mundo le cae bien."

"Umm… quizá vaya a hablar con ella después, ser la nueva suele ser duro."

En eso Laura estaba de acuerdo, quizá y solo quizá estaba un poco celosa.

Mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Laura, el director se ha acercado a mí.

"Disculpe señorita Stones, esta será su nueva compañera de cuarto Allara. Viene de España, aunque no tiene problemas en hablar francés."

"Me alegra tener a una compañera de cuarto, por fin."

Parecía maja, era de pelo castaño corto y ojos color miel.

Me sonrió, creo que se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente.

"Por favor acompáñela después de clase a su habitación y enséñele el colegio."

"Claro. Un placer Allara."

Si había algo que me iba a fastidiar toda la mañana era las miradas a mi nueva compañera de cuarto.

"Encantada de conocerte Aelita."

Bueno, parecía tan maja que igual no lo iba a ser tanto.

Debería ir a la fábrica con los demás, pero supongo que por una vez que me ausente no pasará nada, ya que ahora esta William.

La clase se me ha pasado muy rápido y ya acompañadas por los chicos hemos ido a comer."

"¡Encantados! -Respondieron todos a la vez.-Es un placer conocerte."

Incluida Yumi, que había llegado hacia poco tiempo y se había sorprendido al tener una chica nueva junto con el grupo. Los chicos se han quedado un poco embobados y se que eso a Yumi no le va a gustar nada. Sin embargo, a Jeremy no parece de llegar a la cafetería he hablado con él.

(Flash back)

"¿Estas segura? Siempre podemos esperar un poco más."

"Tranquilo Jeremy, solo será por esta vez. Sabes que quiero ver a mi madre, pero esta misión es solo para reunir información en Cortex. Podéis hacerlo solos."

No se si había sido muy convincente, pero esta vez tenía que ayudar a Allara. Después de todo Laura tenía razón, es nueva y sé como se pasa al serlo.

"Esta bien, pero si pasa algo te llamaré."

Jeremy a veces se preocupa demasiado, aunque me encanta que se preocupe por mí.

"Gracias"

(Fin de Flash back)

Después de las presentaciones hemos comenzado a comer.

Vale, había dicho que nunca había visto a nadie comer como Odd y retiro lo dicho, desde luego esto era un descubrimiento. Sin embargo, ella era algo más fina que Odd. Hasta él se quedo sorprendido.

"Tienes un apetito similar al mío. Alguna vez podemos ir a comer a un buen sitio que conozco cerca de aquí." Las intenciones de Odd eran claras, ligar.

"Será un placer. Siempre que puedas pagar todo lo que vaya a comer." Todo el mundo se había sorprendido, más que por la invitación, por la respuesta.

"¿Me estas retando?"Odd sonaba como si de verdad lo estuviese disfrutando.

"Te estoy diciendo que voy a ganar."Genial, era un duelo de comida.

"Tenemos a Odd número dos." Dice Yumi entre risas.

"Mientras no duerma en mi habitación también…" Esta vez Ulrich. Allara se reía por lo bajo.

"Bueno ya es hora."Jeremy está bastante serio, debería divertirse más de vez en cuando.

He cogido a Allara del brazo y me he encaminado hacía mi habitación.

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Dirección al bosque, el plan era descubrir algo nuevo de porqué Tyron dejó de trabajar con Hopper.

Aelita y Allara iban hacía su cuarto y supongo que fue algo intuitivo. Me giré , ¿por qué? Nunca me había pasado esto con una chica. Esta bien a los dos nos gusta comer bastante, pero de ahí a esto. Entonces me he dado cuenta de algo, ella estaba mirando hacia aquí. No, me estaba mirando a mí. Para cuando he intentado mirarla a los ojos se ha girado. ¿QUÉ HABÍA SIDO ESO?

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Debía de tener la cara súper roja porque Aelita me miraba riéndose. En serio ¿qué había pasado? Solo me he girado a mirar si iban a la fábrica, ya qué mi trabajo es enterarme de todo para informar a la agencia, pero ¿por qué Odd me estaba mirando?

Al mirar sus ojos, un recuerdo me invadió.

Allí estaba yo en Cortex. XANA había intentado destruir nuestra base de datos y estábamos luchando contra él. Mientras tanto nuestros agentes iban cayendo uno a uno. Con lo que iban muriendo uno a uno.

Papá y Mamá luchaban a mi lado y de repente, los guerreros de Lyoko aparecieron. Al principio lucharon contra XANA, pero también nos intentaban dañar. Entonces vi como mi padre luchaba contra el gato morado y el gato le tiró una especie de flechas y…

Yo intente llegar hasta allí lo más rápido posible pero… no llegue a tiempo… la última flecha le dio justo antes de que yo llegase. Papa murió, calló delante de mis ojos. No me quise apartar de él, pero mama me hizo salir de allí con ella. Entonces, jure que no dejaría que nadie más muriese y vengaría la muerte de Papá.

Me he girado, pero ¿quién no lo habría hecho? No podía dejar que viese que me había perdido en sus ojos. No en los ojos de alguien que juré destruir.

¿QUÉ ME ESTABA PASANDO?

FIN CAPITULO 1

¿Corto? Bueno, intente escribir este capitulo lo mejor posible y he cambiado muchas cosas. Espero que se entienda todo bien.

Esperar el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Me han dicho que el amor duele

NARRADOR (ALLARA)

Aelita se paró de golpe.

"Bueno esta es nuestra habitación. Te puedo ayudar en todo lo que necesites." ¿Irónico verdad? Yo estaba ahí para destruirla.

"Gracias eres de gran ayuda."

"Me alegra que me hables, pensaba que no te agradaba" Si que no me agradas mucho.

"Lo siento es solo que estoy algo nerviosa."Mentí como puede. Es extraño que personas tan normales anden matando gente. La próxima vez le preguntaré más detalles a Tyron sobre ellos.

Estábamos por entrar en la habitación cuando una chica morena y vestida con una ropa de mal gusto se acercaba a nosotras. Y antes de que pudiese avisar a Aelita ya la había dado un codazo. Maldita bruja lo ha hecho a propósito.

"Ups lo siento no te había visto." No aguanto a las pijas, pero menos a las pijas que se creen mejor que los demás.

"No te puedo decir lo mismo, con esa ropa tan repugnante y tu forma de hablar ten cuidado o te confundirán con un Chihuahua." Aelita se había sorprendido tanto como la Chihuahua.

"P-ero q-ue." Se había quedado si palabras, eso demuestra el poco cerebro que tiene.

"Noto como Aelita me agarra mientras se rie y me ha hecho entrar a la habitación.

"Esa era Sissi, al principio me costo acostumbrarme pero, parece que tu le has cogido rápido el tranquillo." Aelita se reía tan fuerte, que pensaba que iba a explotar. Después de un rato, me ha contagiado la risa.

"La verdad es que la he visto, te ha dado queriendo." No debía de estar ayudándola, pero esto era algo que me sacaba de mis casillas.

"Lo se, pero es mejor no hacerla caso." Aelita era una chica amable y divertida. No entiendo por qué, pero desprende un aroma muy familiar. Era tan familiar que me sentía muy a gusto con ella. ¿Por qué has tenido que luchar contra la Agencia? Si no fuese así yo… podría haber sido tu amiga.

Mientras recogíamos Aelita me ha hecho todo tipo de preguntas y yo las he respondido con gusto ignorando todo lo relacionado con Tyron o mis padres. Hasta que ha llegado esta…

"Entonces, ¿te gusta Odd?"

"¡¿Eh!? ¡Cl-claro que no! ¿Por qué lo dices?"¿Estoy sonrojada?

"Parece que estaba en lo cierto."¡Espera! ¡Que! Yo no había dicho que sí. Parece que ha Alita le gusta esta conversación.

"Simplemente me ha parecido majo." Eso era todo, no había razón para que me atrajese alguien como él. De todas formas me tenía que preocupar por la misión, no hay lugar para tonterías como estas.

"¿Segura?"Aelita me miraba divertida.

"La verdad… es que no." ¿En serio me gustaba Odd? ¡No, no y no! Es un asesino Allara, piensa en tu misión… en tu padre…él no es alguien en el que vallas a poder confiar. Eso es cierto, la Agencia me necesita, mi madre me necesita, mi familia me necesita. Eso es lo que debo recordar.

**(MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA FÁBRICA)**

NARRADOR (JEREMY)

"¿Qué tal ha ido Jeremy?" William es el primero en llegar a mi lado.

"Pues he conseguido descodificar un vídeo que las cámaras de Tyron han grabado" Espero que esto nos de alguna pista del paradero de la madre de Aelita.

"Bueno chicos, no se vosotros pero yo tengo hambre. " Como siempre Odd era el primero en cambiar de tema.

"A ti lo que te pasa es que quieres ver a la alumna nueva Odd."

"¿Pe-pero que dices?" Odd sonaba nervioso pero no hay nada mejor que picarle.

"¿Tienes ganas de comer o de ir a comer con ella?-Ulrich se metió en el ajo- después de todo es de las pocas chicas que te aceptan una intación." Todos se reían menos Odd.

"¡Ja, Ja! Que divertido chicos. Ya sabéis que tarde o temprano todas caen a mis pies."

"¿No será por tus pies?" El comentario de Yumi había hecho que nos riésemos más. Ahora Odd me estaba empezando a dar pena.

"Vale chicos dejad de preocuparos por mí, podríais pensar un poco en lo que tenéis vosotros, salir y dejaros de tonterías."

"¡Nosotros solo somos amigos!" Odd había tocado el punto más delicado. Desde luego lo de estos dos era incorregible, pero yo estaba preocupado por Aelita. ¿Qué tal irán las cosas con Allara?

NARRADOR (AELITA)

"¡¿Queeee?!" No me lo podía creer ¿Allara era alguien tan inteligente? bueno no ponía en duda que era lista, pero esto era demasiado.

"Entonces, todo este tiempo ¿has ido a un colegio de súper dotados?"

"A sí es. La verdad es que nunca me he sentido muy cómoda, no tenía amigos ni gente que se preocupase por mí. La escuela era muy dura, llena de cerebritos y yo bueno, es cierto que se manejar incluso un súper ordenador, pero me siento mejor en un sitio como Kadic. " ¿Incluso un súper ordenador? ¿Habla en serio? Por fin me podré deshacer de Laura. Aunque pensándolo bien quizá no deba decir nada aún. Es muy pronto como para confiarla algo tan grande.

"Aelita, ¿te pasa algo?" Me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué?"

"Estaba diciendo que me alegro de haber venido a Kadic. Por fin parece que tengo una amiga."

"Gracias. Pero pronto te harás amiga de todos, estoy segura."

"Todos ¿eh?" Su mirada se hizo distante por un momento. No se por qué, pero siento que a veces Allara no me ira a los ojos.

NARRADOR (ALLARA)

Una amiga. ¿Es posible hacerme amiga de alguien como Aelita? No quiero traicionar a mi familia. Pero esta chica no parece para nada una mala persona. Ya me avisaron, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Si por un momento me olvido de mi misión todo habrá terminado.

(Flash back)

Mamá estaba preparando mi maleta.

"Allara, no les culpes, pase lo que pase, ellos no sabían que estaban matando gente." Mataron a papá… apreté mis puños con fuerza, pero mama me agarró las manos.

"Da igual mama ellos mataron a papa y ahora que Tyron me ha dejado cumplir esta misión la llevaré a cabo hasta el final."

"Hija, intenta hace amigos. Aquí estas muy sola, no puedes quedarte obedeciendo a Tyron de por vida. No puedes morir igual que papa."

"Papá murió protegiéndonos, protegiendo esta familia y yo moriré protegiéndola, ese es mi deseo." Mamá se preocupa demasiado por mí, ya soy mayor y puedo cumplir esta clase de misiones. Más si mi familia me necesita.

"Cuando vuelvas hablaremos con Tyron y nos iremos de aquí. Cuídate cariño."

"Mamá yo… no quiero irme. Esta es mi familia." Entiendo que quiera protegerme pero… alejarme de mi familia no lo es.

"Mamá, confía en mí, yo… solo ayudare a Tyron a vengar a papá." Abrazé a mamá y me despedí de fue la última vez que vi a mi madre...

(Fin de flash back)

"¿Vamos a buscar a los demás?" Aelita me preguntaba con curiosidad.

"No creo que quieran verme con tanto entusiasmo"

"Claro que sí. Eres mi amiga ¿no? Entonces, eres su amiga." Una teoría muy patética, pero quizá quiera creer en ella. Al menos quiero saber porque alguien como Aelita intentaría destruir la Agencia. Después de todo nuestra Agencia ayuda a la gente.

PROV (YUMI)

Ya volvíamos de la fábrica, la verdad es que me gustaría decirle algo a Ulrich. Quizá Odd tiene razón y debería decirle la verdad. Que me gusta, que me gusta mucho. Pero yo fui quien le dijo que fuésemos amigos. ¿Y si él ya no…siente lo mismo que antes?

"Ulrich, ¿te importa venir un momento conmigo?"

"¡Sí!, quiero decir claro."

No estés nerviosa Yumi esto no es nada.

PROV (ALLARA)

Aelita y yo nos dirigíamos hacía el bosque, aunque se perfectamente porque me he hecho un poco la tonta. Me ha dicho que les gusta estudiar aquí. Hemos visto pasar a William, nos ha dicho que los demás vendrían ahora que iba ha estudiar para su examen. Exámenes ¿eh? Yo nunca he hecho uno.

Aelita y yo hemos seguido caminando y pronto hemos visto a Odd y Jeremy detrás de un árbol. ¿Qué es lo que miran con tanta atención?

"¡Hey! Venid por aquí, con cuidado no hagáis ruido." Odd nos hablaba susurrando. Cuando nos ha hablado ni siquiera nos ha mirado, vaya educación.

"Aelita, creo que Yumi por fin va a decirlo." Dice Jeremy susurrando también. ¿Se puede saber que pasa?

"¿En serio?" Hasta Aelita parecía asombrada.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que va a decir?"

"Yumi se va a confesar" Aelita me respondió susurrando. Estaba empezando a cansarme de oírles hacerlo. Estaba emocionada, nunca había oído una confesión de amor.

"Por cierto, he descubierto algo nuevo de Tyron. ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo?" ¿De Tyron? Maldita sea, les pierdo de vista un momento y pasa esto. Debo verlo, debo informar a Tyron de todo lo que descubran.

"Les daremos más intimidad." Jeremy se preocupaba de algo como eso. Nunca lo había esperado de él. Un chico frío y loco por la informática. Así me lo habían descrito. En ese momento pude ver algo que me asombró aún más. Algo que puede llevarnos a la victoria. La forma en la que Jeremy miraba a Aelita y como Aelita lo miraba a él. Estaba claro, esos dos estaban enamorados.

"Está bien." Aelita se levantó lentamente sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

"Entonces creo que yo también…"

"¡Espera!" No me dio tiempo, Odd me agarraba del brazo para que me quedase. ¿Es que me va a incordiar siempre?

Odd miró a Jeremy y Aelita por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza. Esta claro que no serian tan descuidados como para dejarme oírlo. Me he precipitado.

"Lo siento Allara quédate aquí ¿vale? Luego nos vemos." No me dio tiempo a replicar, esto no podría ser más difícil. ¿Cómo voy a saber que decirle a Tyron si estoy con el más idiota de la pandilla? Si no consigo información me regañarán.

Ganar su confianza no va a ser tarea fácil.

Narrador (ULRICH)

Estaban escuchando. Yo los mato. No puedo ser sincero si me escuchan, me ponen nervioso. Yumi me mira nerviosa, que demonios...

"Esto Ulrich, puede que no te parezca bien que lo diga tan tarde pero…" ¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que intenta decir? Quizá… intenta hacer que no me sienta mal por lo que antes ha dicho Odd.

"Hace tiempo que yo, bueno yo, tenía que haberte dicho esto y…" Yumi esta demasiado nerviosa y las miradas medio escondidas no ayudan.

"Oye Yumi, no pasa nada no tienes que decirlo."

"¿Qué?"

"No pasa nada, se que solo somos amigos." ¿Es así verdad? No hay nada que hacer. Da igual cuanto intentase cambiarlo, ella nunca sentirá algo por mí.

"¿Que estas? ¡Ulrich eres idiota!"

"¡Espera Yumi!" No podía pensar, solo correr. Me había equivocado.

¿A qué demonios se refería?

NARRADOR (ODD)

Estoy demasiado nervioso, no solo por que Yumi haya salido corriendo, si no porque seguía sujetando a Allara por el brazo. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni que nunca hubiese estado tan cerca de una chica. Incluso he besado a Sam.

"¿En qué demonios piensa Ulrich? ¿De verdad es tan lento como para no darse cuenta de lo que siente Yumi?"

"Yo creo que Ulrich y Yumi tienen miedo a sufrir." Allara que hasta ahora había estado escuchando atentamente, me respondió. Ni me había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto.

Allara me miraba a los ojos fijamente. No sé que me pasa, pero el calor me ha empezado a molestar más de lo normal y para cuando me he querido dar cuenta ya la había soltado y estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Seguro que piensa que soy idiota.

"Es- es decir,…" Me lo parecía o ¿Allara estaba tartamudeando? Que mona esta cuando lo hace… ¡Odd, para! Estoy pensando en algo que no debería.

"He oído que el amor duele, duele mucho, pero no hay medicina." Eso quiere decir que... ¿ella nunca ha estado enamorada? Bueno, yo tampoco puedo decir que me haya enamorado como los demás, pero si que me han gustado muchas chicas.

"Yo si tuviese a una persona que quiero, nunca dejaría que mi amor le hiciese sufrir." ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eso es muy cursi.

"Esa forma de pensar…" ¡Agh! Mierda esta claro que le va a parecer que soy idiota.

"Me parece admirable." ¿Qué? ¿Admirable? … Entonces me fijé, Allara miraba seria el paisaje. Me juego lo que queráis a que esta recordando algo.

NARRADOR (ALLARA)

(Flash back)

Un nuevo recuerdo, esta vez antes justo antes de marchar a Kadic.

Estábamos en el despacho de Tyron. Una habitación cuadrada y pequeña, con una mesa rectangular en el centro llena de papeles. La pared era blanca y podía verse un pequeño portátil en la esquina de la mesa junto a aun montón de cables.

"¿Entendido agente número 49?"

"Sí Tyron, señor."

"Iras al Kadic, te harás amiga de cada uno de ellos y ganarás su confianza. Cuando eso ocurra haremos que XANA ataque y una vez en Lyoko los llevaremos a Cortex."

"Perdone señor, ¿Cuál es el propósito de llevarlos allí?"

"Capturaremos a la hija de Frans, para hacerles soltar todo lo que sepan de XANA. No pienso hacer que ahora que Hopper no está, su creación se interponga en mi camino. Cuando nos deshagamos de XANA, los destruiremos allí mismo. Donde mataron a tu padre.

"Sí señor, ese es también mi deseo."

"Confía en mi agente 49, tú ya eres mi hija, igual que todos aquí. Somos tu familia, recuérdelo siempre."

**Fin del Cap. 2**

**Bueno este capitulo ha sido bastante más largo. Me ha llevado dos horas corregirlo y aún así habrá algo mal, T_T siento ser tan torpe.**

**En el próximo capitulo las cosas entre Yumi y Ulrich mejorarán, no temáis. Quiero un Ulumi en mi historia. Si tenéis alguna duda o no se entiendo algo no dudéis en preguntar.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, Allarastar.**


	3. ¿Amigos?

**NARRADOR (ANA)**

"¿Agente 31?"

La voz de Tyron siempre me produce escalofríos.

"S-sí señor."

"¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" Tyron me preguntaba enfadado, mientras veía como metía mi ropa en la maleta.

Era obvio, estaba recogiendo mis cosas, teníamos que escapar. Tenía que encontrar a mi hija y desaparecer. No podía pasar, no podía dejar que muriese igual que su padre.

"Estoy recogiendo mis cosas señor. Nos vamos, el agente 30 ya no está y mi hija y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver aquí."

(FLASH BACK)

"Jose, ¿qué nos van a hacer?"

"Tranquila Ana, solo vamos a trabajar para él. Tenemos una deuda, nos ayudaron a salvar a Allara en el parto. Ahora debemos devolverle el favor. Mi lealtad hacia él será eterna."

Tyron nos había traído a una de las habitaciones de la agencia. Había espacio de sobra para nosotros. En toda la Agencia, había más o menos siete pisos que se utilizaban para hospedar a los trabajadores y sus familias. Nosotros teníamos que permanecer allí para siempre, porque sus agentes intervinieron en el nacimiento de Allara. De otra forma mi hija se hubiese muerto.

Yo me resignaba a tener que vivir dentro de la agencia. Aunque era tan grande como un pueblo y había muchísima gente trabajando, yo no me fiaba nada de Tyron.

"Cariño, no será tan malo, esta será nuestra familia."

Jose me intentaba convencer, pero yo tenía algo claro. Tyron nos utilizaba y dejaba morir a sus agentes como si fuesen gusanos. No era mi familia.

"¿Y si morimos?"

"Si yo llego a morir, escapar de aquí y dale esto a Allara."

Me entregó una carta de color rosado, en una esquina Jose había escrito con indeleble Allara.

"Aquí le explico muchas cosas. Sobre todo, como llegó aquí."

"No morirás cariño, no digas eso." No podía aceptar algo así tan fácilmente.

"Ana escúchame, si algo me pasa dásela ¿entendido?"

"Sí…"

(Fin del Flash back)

"Mi marido ha muerto, yo ya no tengo una deuda con usted."

Alcé la voz por primera vez hacia Tyron. Supongo que eso fue, el principio de todo. Tyron se enfado y comenzó a gritar.

"Usted puede ir donde quiera, pero su hija me pertenece, ¡yo le salvé la vida!"

"¡Tyron!"

Una señora de unos cuatro años más que yo apareció de repente. "Déjala ir, ella y su hija no te hacen falta. Yo puedo hacer ese trabajo."

"¡Anthea, que estás!"

Intenté hacer que Anthea se apartase, pero fue en vano.

Anthea era mi mejor amiga. Cuando llegue a la agencia, fue la persona que me atendió a mí y a mi hija. Parece ser que había perdido su memoria y Tyron la había salvado. Su historia se parecía a la de Allara y quizá por eso la cogí cariño.

"Yo haré su trabajo, por favor déjala ir."

Se giró hacia mí por un momento y me sonrió.

"¿Es que no entiendes nada? ¡Yo lo controlo todo y se hará lo que yo diga! La persona que no me haga caso, ¡será castigada!"

Tyron sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó hacia mí. Cerré los ojos asustada, pero el impacto no llegó. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y vi como Anthea caía al suelo.

"¡ANTHEA!"

Grite asustada, pero el cuchillo le había dado en el corazón, ya estaba muerta.

"¡Como has podido cabrón!"

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y lo abracé. Otra vez, otra vida se había perdido delante de mis narices.

"Anthea ¿eh?, bueno esa mujer ya no me servía."

Sus palabras fueron lo que más me hirieron. Nunca había considerado nuestros sentimientos o pensamientos. Mis sospechas, por fin se habían aclarado. Desgraciadamente, siempre tuve razón.

"¿Es que acaso no éramos tu familia?"

"¿Familia?" Tyron solo se rió ante mi comentario.

"Solo sois personas a las que necesito para mis planes y ahora tu me obedecerás."Por un momento vi como Tyron sonreía.

"De otra forma matare a tu hija." Solo me quede en el suelo llorando, tenía que obedecerlo.

No puedo perder a más personas.

**NARRADOR (JEREMY)**

"Que extraño, no consigo descodificar este video." Aelita empezaba a impacientarse, podía sentirlo.

"¿Quieres que lo intente yo Jeremy?"

"Puedes probar, pero creo que será más difícil de lo que creíamos. La clave para este video, posiblemente, solo la conozcan Tyron y sus agentes. No puede ser tan fácil."

Aelita me miró por un segundo y asintió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo conseguiremos la clave?"

"Quizás podamos pedirle ayuda Laura, es posible que ella consiga descodificarlo."

Aelita no parecía estar de acuerdo y entendía muy bien por qué.

"¿Vas a dejar que ella se ocupe de algo tan importante? Puede ser algo que conecte con mi madre o mi padre. Ella hace lo que quiere, no entenderá nada."

Ya lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía.

"Será mejor que esperemos, dejaré el video en mis archivos por ahora."

Aelita no parecía estar muy bien.

"Encontraré a tu madre Aelita, lo juro."

"Gracias Jeremy."

Su sonrisa me devolvió los ánimos. Aunque debería haber sido al revés. No quiero mentir a Aelita, pero si la ayuda de Laura era la única forma de descodificar algo tan importante para Aelita, la conseguiré.

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Odd y yo hemos estado paseando hasta tarde y por alguna razón hemos acabado hablando de sus hermanas y bueno casi todo relacionado con él. Aunque parezca mentira Odd no parece el Don Juan que me habían descrito. Era alguien agradable, que te escucha y muy divertido. ¿Por qué coño tuvo que matar a papa?

Si eso no hubiese pasado quizá yo…"

Ya estamos llegando a la habitación, Odd ha querido acompañarme hasta la mía.

"Entonces, ¿lo de ir a comer sigue en pie?" Se me había olvidado por completo.

"Sí, pero ya te advertí, te ganare." Ni en un millón de años, dejaré que alguien como él me gane en algo.

"Claro, claro…" Se ha quedado callado por un instante. ¿Qué le pasa?

"Odd ¿estás bien?"

"¿Te caigo bien no? E-es decir, parece como si estuviésemos bien, pero de vez en cuando cambias la cara al mirarme y…

¿He hecho algo malo?" Si que lo has hecho. Es verdad que no puedo mirarle sin pensar en mi padre.

¿Pero tan obvio es que hasta él lo ha notado?

"No es cosa tuya, solo estoy algo confundida. Bueno, soy nueva aquí y me costará un poco adap…"

No me ha dado tiempo a terminar Odd se ha acercado a mí y me ha mirado fijamente. Se ha apartado a los dos segundos.

"¡Lo-lo siento!" Odd estaba rojísimo. ¿Qué se supone que intentaba hacer acercándose tanto a mí?

"Bue-bueno, ¡hasta mañana!" Odd se ha ido corriendo. Debo de estar sonrojada, pero mucho. De todas formas voy a abrir la puerta, Aelita ya habrá vuelto y querrá saber que ha pasado con Yumi y Ulrich.

Aelita no estaba… ¿qué le habrá pasado?, por ahora creo que voy a dormir. Ha sido un primer día bastante duro y tengo que informar a la agencia de que ya he comenzado con el plan.

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

¿Qué he intentado hacer?

Un poco más y la habría besado. Estoy loco, soy idiota, lo habría echado todo a perder.

Después de todo ella no es como las demás.

…

¡Esperad! Desde cuando yo… Es que a mí…

¿Me empieza… a gustar Allara?

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**NARRADOR (YUMI)**

Ulrich es idiota, como pudo decirme que éramos amigos tan fácilmente. Es cierto que se lo dijo yo, pero maldita sea, por fin me iba a declarar. ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo hoy? y él fue quien dijo hace poco que soy la persona más importante para él. ¿Qué significa eso si no es que le gusto?

Vaya idiota.

"¿Qué tal chicos?" La cara de Jeremy y Aelita lo decían todo. No habíamos conseguido descubrir nada nuevo.

"El vídeo que encontramos en Corte era una grabación, pero no hemos podido descodificarlo."

La madre de Aelita seguía sin aparecer y no encontrábamos ninguna pista.

"Aelita, yo lo siento muchísimo." La abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Ella no está sola y lo sabe, pero yo entiendo que esto debe de ser muy difícil para ella.

"Tranquila Yumi, lo sé."

"Aelita no estás sola" Odd, le cogió la mano a Aelita.

"Todos estamos aquí."

William y Jeremy sonríen levemente.

"Gracias Odd, Yumi, William, Jeremy…"

"Odd, ¿puedes decirle al director que Aelita, Laura y yo nos ausentaremos esta tarde? Tenemos que preparar el virus para destruir a XANA."

"Claro, Jeremy. ¿No estaba ya terminado?"

"Faltan los últimos detalles, no queremos que salga mal."

En eso estaba de acuerdo con Jeremy, solo espero que XANA nos deje una temporada tranquilos.

"Una vez qué lo hayamos hecho, Tyron será nuestro objetivo"

Ha sido la oración más larga que le oí decir a Aelita hoy.

"Y quitaremos de en medio a cualquiera que nos intente descubrir o nos traicione, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí."Todos hemos respondido a la vez. Ahora que me fijo, ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Ulrich.?

**NARRADOR (ULRICH)**

No pude alcanzarla, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle hoy?

Allí están Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, William y Yumi, pero vaya caras.

"¿Que pasa chicos?"

"Nada nuevo Ulrich, no encontramos nada ayer."

Parece que todo el mundo conspira contra nosotros. William me miraba con mala cara. Es como si la culpa de todo lo que pasa la tuviese yo.

"¿Dónde estabas? No es normal que tardes tanto." Odd no sabe ser más oportuno. Podría ser más delicado.

"Estaba cansado, ayer no dormí bien."

"¿Ha habido algún problema?" Laura apareció de la nada.

"No" La respuesta de Aelita fue fría, no quisiera estar en su lugar.

"Nada importante. ¿Puedes acompañarnos a Aelita y a mí a la fábrica dentro de un rato? Queremos tener listo el virus contra XANA." ¿Nada importante? La cara de Aelita lo decía todo. Jeremy nunca ha sido muy delicado, pero acababa de conseguir el primer puesto de desconsiderado. Espero que Aelita no le de mucha importancia.

Todos se van por separado, Aelita y Jeremy van a la fábrica para las últimas preparaciones. Odd me ha dicho que va donde Allara, que no la quiere dejar sola y tendrá que inventar una excusa de la ausencia de Jeremy, Laura y Aelita para el director. Yumi se queda sola, es mi oportunidad.

"¡Espera Ulrich!"

¿William?

"¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?"

"Sí, claro pero…"

Quiero a explicarle a Yumi…

"Es importante." No he podido decir nada más porque William me ha arrastrado hasta las maquinas."

"Quiero que le digas a Yumi lo que sientes de verdad, sin rodeos."

"¿¡Qué quieres que haga que!?"

"Vamos, ya todos saben que la quieres, menos ella misma."

"Puede que sea cierto, pero… no, Yumi y yo solo somos amigos."

"¿Vas a seguir con eso? Ulrich yo soy tú, nunca lo seré. Su corazón nunca me ha pertenecer a mí, si no a ti."

Pero no es fácil, maldita sea.

"Yo me he rendido Ulrich, ella te quiere a ti, no puedo tenerlo más claro. A sí que no me hagas arrepentirme y díselo. Si no lo haces puede que yo vuelva a tener alguna oportunidad y la aprovecharé."

"Gracias William."

Esta vez William tiene razón. Puede que vaya a perder a Yumi por una tontería. No puedo dejar que eso suceda.

"Me voy ya, mucha suerte Ulrich. Nos vemos en Lyoko para la batalla final contra XANA." Me iba a mover para ir a por Yumi, pero ella ha aparecido de repente por detrás de mí.

"Pensaba que no se iba a ir nunca. Hola, Ulrich." Eso me había sorprendido, no lo ha escuchado ¿no?

"¿No has oído nada verdad?"

"No, pero no creo que eso sea ahora lo más importante.

Ulrich tú… ¿me consideras tu amiga? ¿Solo tú amiga?

He dudado por un momento, pero si no digo nada ahora será el final. Me eh armado de valor y he respondido decidido.

"No."

"Entonces que ocurre maldita sea, ¡qué fue lo que te paso ayer!"

"Yumi…yo… no quiero arrepentirme de nada. Quiero que sepas que yo realmente no…"

"¡Me gustas idiota!" No puedo creerlo… le gusto. Un momento, yo no he dicho nada.

"Yumi, yo..." Yo no quiero ser tu amigo.

"Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas…" Su voz se iba al final de cada frase. No he podido evitar abrazarla, su cuerpo ha permanecido inmóvil todo el rato.

"Te quiero Yumi. No quiero que vuelvas a decir que solo somos amigos, nunca." Sus lágrimas han empezado a caer.

"Ya no somos amigos ¿verdad?" Su voz es tan suave, que me produce escalofríos. Llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo.

"No…"

"Entonces, ¿Qué somos Ulrich?"

"¿Qué quieres que seamos?"

"Solo quiero estar contigo, no necesito ponerle nombre a nuestra relación." Dudo un poco antes de decir esto último. Lo cual la hizo ver aún más mona y frágil ante mis ojos.

"Te quiero."

**NARRADOR (YUMI)**

Lo hemos dicho por fin.

No quiero apartarme, pero Ulrich insiste en que le mire. Sus ojos están llenos de sinceridad y cariño. Puedo notarlo y por un instante me pierdo en ellos. Dejo de pensar en XANA, en los demás, en los problemas, en el colegio, en mi familia… y al final nuestros labios se unen.

…

Ulrich me está… besando…

El beso parece eterno y quiero que lo sea, después de todo esto es el principio, este beso marca el principio de una nueva etapa, eso es seguro.

**Este capítulo ha dado muchos problemas, me quedaba sin inspiración. No os ha pasado que queréis escribir una parte, pero no podéis porque os faltan cabos que habéis dejado sueltos. Eso ha sido en teoría mi problema.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y hay fic para rato, así que esperad el siguiente. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Vuelta al pasado (parte 1)

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"¿Si, señor?"

"¿Allara, eres tú?" Tyron parecía furioso, eso no me daba muy buena espina.

"Sí,…Tyron, señor."

"¿Qué tal va tu infiltración?"

"Bueno, señor, he hecho buenas migas con Aelita Stones. También me llevo bastante bien con Della Robia." Eso creo al menos.

"El problema, es que aún no confían tanto en mí como para llevarme a la fábrica."

"¿Y a qué está esperando? Lleva un día allí. Ya debería haberse ganado la confianza de todos ellos."Tyron estaba realmente enfadado, lo mejor sería no discutir.

"Claro, señor. Le pido mis disculpas, es solo que las cosas parecen más difíciles de lo que pensé." Sin mencionar, que Odd me ha estado fastidiando un poco.

"Tenga cuidado agente 49, si descubren quién eres fracasaremos todos. Te dejé esta misión, para que tu misma te vengases. Confiamos en ti, no nos defraudes."

"No, señor. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad."

"Mantenme informado. Esta tarde empezaré a preparar a un nuevo agente para que la ayude. Si usted llegase a fallar, él actuará. ¿Entendido?"

"Si señor, le mantendré informado." Estaba ya a punto de colgar, cuando me ha dado una noticia que me ha dejado helada.

"Una última cosa. Anthea nos ha traicionado. Sé que era muy cercana a ella. Intenté detenerla, pero escapó."

"¿Anthea? Nos ha…"

No podía creerlo. Anthea nunca nos traicionaría, ella es mi familia.

"Lo siento agente 49, tenga buena suerte."

Ha colgado… no lo entiendo… Anthea nunca nos habría traicionado.

(Flash back)

"¿Dime Anthea, tú tienes hijos?"

Como cada tarde, Anthea y yo habíamos salido a pasear por el jardín de la agencia. Yo solo tenía seis añitos y recuerdo que Anthea regaba las flores de todo el jardín ella sola.

Nunca entendí por qué, pero Anthea no recordaba nada antes de haber llegado aquí. Cada día que pasaba junto a ella, mi corazón se llenaba de alegría y tranquilidad.

Anthea no era de muchas palabras, pero a mí me dedicaba todo el tiempo del mundo y hablábamos tardes enteras.

"No lo se, pero a veces siento que alguien fuera de esta agencia me está esperando. Es como si me llamase."

En aquel entonces no entendía aquellas palabras. Aún ahora sigo sin comprenderlo muy bien, pero creo que el espíritu de Anthea, anhelaba el poder salir fuera.

"¿Y tu por qué trabajas aquí?" La curiosidad me mataba, ¿por qué ella estaba en la agencia? ¿Y por qué estaba sola?

"Tengo que cuidar de mi familia, solo puedo cuidarles trabajando aquí, luchando contra XANA."

"¿XANA?" Anthea me sonrió.

"XANA es un virus de ordenador. Es muy malo, quiere controlar toda la red y destruir el mundo. Él vive dentro de los ordenadores y aquí luchamos contra él."

"Pero esta agencia, no lucha contra XANA, ayudamos a las personas necesitadas y conseguimos que todos tengan una familia."

En aquel entonces, yo desconocía quien era XANA, hasta que tuve diez años no me empezaron a preparar para ello. Sabíamos que Xana existía, pero desconocíamos el por qué nosotros siempre recordábamos. No sabíamos quién, pero alguien daba vueltas al pasado cada vez que él atacaba. Fue entonces cuando Tyron nos empezó a preparar e informar sobre lo que era.

Cuando XANA entró en nuestro ordenador, Tyron no nos explico mucho, pero parece ser que él conocía al creador de XANA y no fue una buena persona."

"Algún día lo entenderás Allara y tendrás que estar preparada."

"¿Tu estarás conmigo Anthea?"

"Sí, yo siempre estaré contigo, porque soy tu familia. Nunca te defraudaré." Solo sonreí ante esa afirmación. Anthea era mi familia, no podía estar más feliz. Ni ella, ni yo, estábamos solas.

"Solo recuerda que la familia es algo que tienes que proteger. Pero la familia la escoges tú, tú y solo tú."

"Sí."

Anthea me cogió en brazos y me hizo girar a gran velocidad. Recuerdo que reímos sin parar. El consejo de Anthea, es algo que hasta hoy, guardo en mi corazón.

(Fin Del Flash Back)

TOC TOC

Escuché como alguien llamaba a la puerta y me di cuenta de que seguía con el móvil en la mano, de pie en medio de la habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

"¿Allara? Soy yo Odd. Aelita y Jeremy se van a ausentar esta tarde… me preguntaba si podrías venir conmigo a decírselo al director."

¿Odd? Me viene de perlas.

Tengo que saber por qué Aelita y Jeremy se ausentarán. Puede que tenga que ver con algo relacionado con Tyron. Si es así, debo prepararme.

"Sí, ahora voy."

Seguía con el pijama puesto, ni siquiera había bajado a desayunar. Eso era más que extraño en mí. Lo peor era, que al pensar que Odd estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no podía calmarme.

Había comenzado a cambiarme de ropa, cuando…

"Allara entro ¿vale?"

"¡No, espera!"

Tarde, ya había abierto la puerta. ¿Es que este chico no pensaba en la intimidad de nadie?

Se ha quedado mirándome fijamente por unos instantes, después se ha sonrojado a más no poder.

"…Kyaaaa!" Me he dado la vuelta más deprisa que nunca, menos mal que aún tenía los pantalones de pijama y el sujetador puestos.

"¡Lo-Lo siento, lo siento!"

Odd ha salido rápidamente de la habitación. Creo, que esto ha sido lo peor que me hubiese podido pasar. Maldita sea Odd, me va a dar un infarto por tu culpa.

Me he conseguido vestir al de poco tiempo. Entonces he oído los pasos de Odd alejándose. No puedo dejar que se vaya o perderé la oportunidad de conseguir información.

He abierto la puerta y he corrido hasta alcanzarle, pero en ese momento ha parado, se ha girado y…

¡PUMM…!

No se muy bien como a pasado, pero estábamos en el suelo. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Odd y podía oír como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Pervertido…

"Esto Allara ¿estás bien?" Su cara está totalmente sonrojada, incluso más que antes.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" No se si yo lo estaba, solo sé, que por lo menos no había perdido la oportunidad de saber más sobre ellos.

"A…umh." Al moverme me he mareado un poco y he cerrado los ojos. Al abrirlos he visto que estaba tan cerca de la cara de Odd, que creía que me iba a desmayar.

Me he levantado poco a poco y después él ha hecho lo mismo. Nos hemos mirado fijamente durante algunos segundos, sin decir nada.

"Lo siento, yo solo quería…pensaba que te ibas por lo de antes y…"

Era mentira, era mi misión, aún así, creo que debería alejarme un poco de Odd. Si esto sigue así me acabará… ¡no!, nada…

"¡No!, es decir, sí. Es solo que pensé que te enfadarías y…"

Nos hemos vuelto a mirar y los dos teníamos una cara tan estúpida, que no hemos podido evitar echarnos a reír.

"Siento lo de antes Allara. Juro no volverme a meterme en el cuarto de una chica sin avisar."

"Está bien, yo siento lo de ahora."

"Tranquila."

Nos hemos dirigido al despacho del director, Odd me ha contado unas anécdotas de cuantas veces ha ido allí. Eso me ha hecho reír bastante y después le ha contado al director que Laura, Jeremy y Aelita se ausentarían hoy porque la abuela de Aelita se había muerto. ¿En serio no podía dar una mejor excusa? Se notaba que estaba mintiendo. El director no estaba de acuerdo en que Laura y Jeremy fuesen también, pero el toque mágico Odd, como lo llama él, ha surgido efecto, al parecer.

"Lo que le has dicho al director ¿es mentira cierto?"

"Sí, pero… ¿cómo lo has sabido?"

"Digamos que no mientes muy bien."

"Entonces, ¿eres una experta en mentir? Tendré que andarme con ojo."

Me ha guiñado un ojo y yo no he podido disimular. Odd se ha dado cuenta de mi pequeño sonrojo y ha sonreído. Digamos que si soy buena mintiendo. Dado que aún no habían descubierto quien era. De todas formas, he cambiado de tema. Aquello no era lo mejor para conversar con él.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es grave?"

"No, tranquila." Parecía despreocupado, supongo que no habían conseguido nada del otro mundo.

"Odd, tu puedes confiar en mí, ¿vale? "

"Gracias."

Aún así no me ha contado nada, parece que tendré que intentarlo con otra persona.

De verdad quiero que confíe en mí, ¿Qué me pasa? Sé que no puedo pedirle eso, porque desde ahora sé que… en algún momento lo traicionaré. Después de todo él mató a mi padre...

Un momento…"

"Odd, ¿quién es Laura?" Había escuchado el nombre un par de veces, pero en la agencia no me hablaron de esa chica.

"¡Ah, cierto! Tú aún no la conoces. Es una amiga de hace poco tiempo, rubita, bastante mona, va a nuestra clase."

Odd paró un momento antes de continuar. Supongo que se pregunta cómo es que no sé quién es estando en su clase. La verdad es que o me interesan en absoluto mis compañeros. Aparte de los guerreros de Lyoko. Odd finalizó con esta oración.

"Es muy lista, tanto como Jeremy y Aelita."

"Ummm." No era gran cosa, yo también era igual o más lista que Jeremy o Aelita. Además, ¿por qué la elogia tanto?

"Si tan increíble te parece ¿por qué no sales con ella?"

Odd me miraba sorprendido. Ni yo sabía por qué había dicho eso. Ni que estuviese celosa o algo parecido. Además tampoco la había elogiado tanto, solo un par de cosillas. ¿Por qué me he enfadado?

"Porque a mí no me interesa alguien como ella. Tengo mis preferencias."

¿En serio? Pues por lo que dicen los informes, tu historial con las mujeres no es exactamente específico con ningún tipo. Es decir, que te gustan todas.

"Pues he oído que sales con cualquiera, no creo que a eso se le llame preferencia." ¿Soy tonta? Al final, va a parecer que estoy celosa de verdad.

"¿Cómo es que sabes eso? llevas aquí dos días y parece que mi reputación se oye en todas partes. Además no es que digan lo maravilloso que soy. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Ha sido Sissi, verdad?" Puede que en teoría este mintiéndoles, pero no es que me guste hacerlo. A si que me he decidido por decirle la verdad.

"Se lo pregunté a Aelita." Odd se había vuelto a sorprender y me miraba atentamente. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

"¿Le preguntaste sobre mí? ¿Sobre qué tipo de chica me gusta?"

No le pregunté eso exactamente. Además no es como si me interesases tanto.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Ulrich y Yumi?" He cambiado de tema en cuanto he tenido oportunidad.

"Si es cierto, quiero saber cómo les va a los tortolitos."

La verdad es que a mí también me mataba la curiosidad.

"Sí ¿verdad?"

Luego hemos dado vueltas mientras nos reíamos, con Odd estoy muy a gusto. Es una pena que no nos hubiésemos conocido antes, porque entonces yo… no tendría este sentimiento de odio encima.

**NARRADOR (YUMI)**

Ulrich y yo íbamos juntos al colegio, cuando Ulrich ha aparecido en la puerta de mi casa, me he sorprendido. Pero las caras de mis padres han sido todavía mejores. El único que no se ha sorprendido ha sido Hiroki. Que pronto ha comenzado a dar vueltas alrededor de Ulrich y después le ha hecho pasar. Parecía que él era el adulto. Mi madre por poco se desmaya y mi padre ni siquiera se movía.

No tenia ni idea de que decirles a mis padres, a si que me he vestido lo más rápido posible, he agarrado ha Ulrich de la mano y hemos salido corriendo. De vuelta a casa tendré que explicar muchas cosas.

Vamos tomados de la mano, aún es algo vergonzoso.

"Ulrich, ¿qué se supone que debo decirles a mis padres?"

"Diles que soy un buena amigo, que estaba algo deprimido y quería verte. Creo que será lo mejor. ¿Te molesta?"

"¡No! Claro que no. Es solo que no sabría explicarles a mis padres nuestra situación."

"Ya…" Ulrich se ha sonrojado y me ha apretado la mano con más fuerza.

"Estaba equivocado. Diles la verdad Yumi."

"¿Qué verdad?"

Ulrich me ha sonreído dulcemente.

"Que estoy enamorado de ti. Que soy un idiota por no haberlo dicho antes y que me pasaré a disculparme por lo de ahora."

Se me ha debido quedar una cara de tonta increíble, pero eso a Ulrich le ha dado igual. Me ha mirado a los ojos y después a terminado con un…"

"Te quiero."

Eso era más que suficiente para mí.

"Les diré."

**NARRADOR (ULRICH)**

Yumi no se esperaba algo así. Ni yo mismo lo hubiese esperado hace un par de días. Es verdad eso de que el amor te cambia completamente.

Estábamos entrando en colegio, cuando hemos visto a Allara y Odd sentados en un banco riendo. No me puedo creer que a Odd no se le haya pasado el _me enamoro de ella y mañana de otra._

Parece que Allara esta aguantando.

"¡Odd, Allara! ¡Buenos días!" Yumi les ha saludado alegre.

"Buenos días."Han respondido a la vez, que compenetración.

"¿Y esas manos Ulrich? no me digas que por fin te has decidido."

"Bueno queríamos decirlo cuando estuviesen todos pero…"

Yumi me ha mirado y yo he asentido.

"Bueno nosotros…" Se me hace difícil decirlo aún.

"¡Ah!"Vaya susto que me ha dado Allara.

"Aelita y Jeremy se han ausentado por lo de la abuela de Aelita."

Allara ha dicho abuela entre comillas, ¿será que Odd se lo ha contado?

Odd me ha guiñado un ojo y después ha negado con la cabeza, parece que no sabe la verdad. Más le vale no meter la pata, no sería la primera vez.

"Bueno, nos habéis cortado, pero el caso es que…"

"Ulrich y yo nos hemos dicho lo que sentimos el uno por el otro."

Yumi ha acabado la frase, no me esperaba menos de ella.

"¡Enhorabuena chicos!"

Odd se ha abalanzado sobre nosotros y nos ha abrazado. Pues sí que le hace ilusión.

"Después de todo, mis niños han crecido."

Ha hecho como que lloraba. Incluso Allara que había estado callada se ha echado a reír."

"Enhorabuena chicos, me alegro mucho. Aelita me contó ayer alguna que otra historia vuestra."

"Gracias, Allara."Creo que voy a matar a Aelita. ¿Qué le habrá contado? Hablando de ella…

"¿Qué tal irán los demás?"

Yumi y Odd me han mirado con preocupación. Mierda, se me había olvidado que Allara estaba delante.

"Tranquilos no hace falta que me digáis nada, lo entiendo, es algo privado. Si queréis me voy para que podáis hablar."

Allara se ha levantado y visto como Odd ha ido a agarrarla para que se quedase, pero Yumi ha sido más rápida.

"No te preocupes, no nos incordias ni nada parecido, queremos que te quedes. ¿Verdad, Ulrich?"

"Sí, lo siento."

"No, no te disculpes tu no tienes culpa de nada." Esta chica es muy maja, que pena que no podamos decirle nada. Después de todo no sabemos si realmente se puede confiar en ella. Aunque con esto tiene un punto a favor.

Nos habíamos sentado en el banco, cuando ha pasado Sissi.

"Mira por donde, el equipo de los penosos. Excluyéndote a ti por supuesto, mi querido Ulrich."

"Mira Sissi déjanos en paz ¿vale?" Ya estoy bastante harto de ella. ¿Es que no me va a dejar tranquilo nunca?

"Perdona, Ulrich cariño, no te quería incomodar a ti."

"Lo siento yo Sissi, pero me gustaría que dejases de llamar cariño a Ulrich."

Yumi…

"Ahora no te chulees de ser cercana a él Yumi, después de todo solo serás una más."

Se ha pasado, iba a defenderla, pero Allara se me ha adelantado.

"Creo que te corroe la envidia porque ella puede y tu no."

Esta chica cada vez me cae mejor, si Odd quiere ir a por ella le animaré.

"Mira por donde la señorita doy pena y necesito que los hombres estén mí alrededor para llamar la atención ha hablado.

Creo que deberías alejarte de Odd, su olor de pies te hará vomitar en algún momento. Es un consejo."

Encima se da aires de grandeza insultando a Odd y Allara. Quién se ha creído que es, voy a decirle algunas pala…

"Tú sí que me haces vomitar chihuahua. Vete antes de que lo haga." Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción ha aparecido en su rostro.

"Es un consejo."

"Pero que te has creído niña insolente. Cuando mi padre se entere de esto, yo seré quien ría la última."

Sissi ha levantado la mano para pegar a Allara, pero la mano de Odd la ha parado."

"Como se te ocurra tocarla te enteras. Si le dices algo a tu padre le diré que intentaste pegarla. Tengo más de un testigo."

Todo el mundo en el patio, estaba mirando hacia aquí.

"¡Uhm!, haced lo que queráis." Sissi se ha ido totalmente indignada. Eso ha sido lo más bonito que le he visto hacer a Odd por una chica. Supongo que se notaba en la cara de sorpresa de todos, incluso en la de Allara.

"Gracias Odd." He visto como Odd se sonrojaba por un momento. Después se ha girado hacia Allara.

"De nada."

Todo el mundo en el patio ha empezado a aplaudir. Las caras de Odd y Allara parecían un tomate. Al final hemos acabado riéndonos sin parar.

"Sin embargo, me pregunto cómo les irá a Laura, Jeremy y Aelita."

**Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte del cuarto capitulo**. **Este capitulo tendrá dos partes, porque se me hizo un poco largo al querer escribirlo más detalladamente.**

**Pero tranquilos, tendré la segunda parte muy pronto. **

**Espero que os haya gustado la relación entre Yumi y Ulrich. Aún no quiero hablar del tema de ser novios, cada cosa a su tiempo. **

**Como siempre, perdonadme si hay alguna falta U_U.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Vuelta al pasado (parte 2)

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

"Siento no poder ser de mucha ayuda ahora Jeremy…" En teoría Laura estaba haciendo todo mi trabajo. Ni siquiera sé para que ha venido. Se supone que Jeremy y yo lo volveríamos a intentar sin pedirle ayuda a ella.

"Tranquila Aelita, para cuando llegue la noche, tendremos el virus terminado y el video descodificado." Una de dos, o Jeremy no me había escuchado o perdía neuronas.

"Sí…"

"Aelita, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?" Laura me llamaba cada dos por tres, de verdad no lo entiende, ¿o no quiere que este con Jeremy? Me molesta su actitud de sabelotodo. Yo soy la única señora Einstein.

"No se qué debo hacer en este punto. Los datos de XANA que viven en Cortex serán afectados por el virus, pero ¿y si XANA puede buscar un antivirus y deshacerse de él? Creo que deberíamos buscar una alternativa. Quizá un ataque contra el mismo laboratorio..."

"¿¡Estás loca!? O ¿es qué no entiendes nada? Mi madre está allí. Puede que consiga salvarla y tu solo piensas en como destruirla."

Estaba muy enfadada, Jeremy me miraba sin decir una palabra y Laura se había callado también.

"No se si entiendes, pero no sabes nada sobre mí."

"Aelita, yo solo intentaba hacer las cosas con más seguridad. XANA puede destruirlo todo, tú lo sabes. ¿Piensas aferrarte a algo tan tonto como estar con tu madre, antes que salvar el mundo?"

"¡Llevo luchando contra XANA toda mi vida, claro que lo sé!"

No pude evitar gritar más fuerte.

"Aelita, si de verdad lo has hecho, sabes el peligro que hay, no podemos dejar que esto continúe, hay que..."

"¡Ya basta!" Laura fue cortada por el grito de Jeremy.

"Poneros a discutir no resolverá nada. Laura, Aelita sabe de lo que habla y nosotros decidimos ayudarla ha que encuentre a su madre." Laura se quedo muda, eso se lo merecía.

"Puede que tengáis razón, pero yo no me pienso quedar a ver como destruís el mundo. Adiós." Al momento de decir eso, entró en el ascensor y se fue.

Jeremy y yo nos hemos quedado en silencio durante unos minutos. Hasta que Jeremy ha dicho algo que me ha sentado muy mal.

"Aelita, tu también te has pasado un poco. Sabes que Laura no lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros y aún no entiende..."

"¿Qué no entiende Jeremy? O ¿es que eres tú el qué no entiende?"

Ha debido de sonar horriblemente mal, porque Jeremy estaba en shock.

"Si te gusta tanto esa chica y la entiendes tan bien vete con ella."

Jeremy se ha bajado de la silla, ha dado unos pasos hasta llegar al ascensor y antes de entrar, me ha dicho algo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Cuando vuelva la Aelita que yo conozco, avísame. Terminaré el virus en mi habitación."

Aelita eres idiota.

**NARRADOR (LAURA)**

Ya estaba harta, los que no entendían nada eran ellos. Yo solo quería que nadie resultase herido. Quiero ayudarles, pero Aelita...

No puedo comprenderla, entiendo que quiera estar con su madre, pero para empezar ¿Por qué su madre trabaja con el enemigo? ¿Quién es Aelita? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

He subido por las alcantarillas hasta llegar al bosque del colegio. Ya en Kadic, me he sentado en mi habitación y he cogido mi tablet. Puede que terminar este virus, vaya a ser solo cosa mía.

Mientras pensaba eso, alguien ha llamado a la puerta de mi habitación.

"Pasa." Seas quien seas.

"Hola, Laura." No me lo podía creer ¿Jeremy?

"Hola, Jeremy." Intente sonar lo más tranquila posible.

"¿Me dejas quedarme? Podemos terminar ese maldito virus juntos."

"¿Y Aelita?" Jeremy se ha sentado a mi lado sin responder. Diría que se han peleado. Bueno, mejor para mí, no tendré que aguantarla.

"¿Empezamos de nuevo?" Le he sonreído y él me ha devuelto la sonrisa.

"Claro." No se que pasará luego, pero voy a disfrutar estos momentos. Después de todo, Jeremy ha decido estar conmigo antes que con Aelita. Debe de ser un milagro.

**NARRADOR (TYRON)**

(Flash back)

Piiipp...

"Vamos a perder al bebé, necesitamos a todos los médicos en la sala 30, dense prisa."

Podía oír como los médicos gritaban desde la sala de al lado. Pero yo no estaba preocupado por lo que ocurría allí, si no por mi mujer. Mis manos estaban frías, estaba temblando, mis agentes me reconfortaban y me daban ánimos. Yo no podía pensar, solo quería que todo terminase rápido.

El hospital estaba plagado de mis agentes y todos estábamos inquietos. Queríamos ver al nuevo sucesor de la familia. Me habían dicho que tendría una hija hacía ya unos meses. Mi mujer y yo celebramos todo lo que pudimos junto a todos los agentes de la agencia. Nosotros éramos una familia, una gran familia.

Entonces, hubo un apagón en todo el edificio. Estuvimos oyendo gritos y llantos durante media hora, una media hora que se nos hizo eterna. Y para cuando se encendió la luz, nos avisaron de que cuatro personas habían muerto.

Miré hacia un lado de la sala de espera y en una pequeña pantalla pude ver la marca de XANA ya desvaneciéndose. ¿XANA? No podía ser, otra vez no, no podía dejar que Hopper me volviese a quitar lo que más quiero.

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude hasta la sala 31. Pero una enfermera salió de la sala antes de que yo llegase.

"Perdone, soy Tyron el esposo de..."

"Señor Tyron, su esposa..."

Aquellas palabras me destrozaron, no pude entenderlo ¿por qué ella? Entre todas las personas del hospital, ella había fallecido.

Entré en la sala y me abracé a su cuerpo, ya vació, sin vida. Mientras repetía que lo sentía, que no había podido hacer nada.

Mi mujer no me respondía, pero yo seguía intentándolo. Yo aún tenía fe. Ella me había enseñado a tenerla. Mis agentes salieron de la sala acompañados de los médicos, muchos llorando, otros con expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, pero yo no me fijé, solo podía seguir llorando.

En ese momento escuche un llanto, un pequeño llanto de un bebé.

Al lado del cuerpo de mi mujer envuelta entre sábanas, mi hija lloraba sin parar. Era preciosa, me aferre a ella con fuerza, mientras la sostenía en brazos. Ella me miraba hasta que por fin, dejo de llorar.

"Pequeña, nos hemos quedado solos, mamá se ha ido lejos..., pero tranquila no pasará nada, yo te cuidaré. Juro que no dejaré que Hopper te aparte de mi lado, nunca. Esta vez te protegeré, da igual todo lo que tenga que sacrificar."

(Fin del Flash Back)

Había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello, ¿cómo es que me acordaba ahora? Claro, la muerte de Anthea. Me sujete la cabeza con las manos he intente secar mis lágrimas.

¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto siempre a mi hija y a mí? Yo siempre fui una buena persona, me enamoré de la novia de mi mejor amigo y ahí mi vida cambió.

Anthea era tan dulce, tan agradable y era la única persona que me entendía. Sin embargo, yo para ella siempre fui su mejor amigo, nada más. Hopper siempre me quitó todo en la vida, mi mejor amigo Frans Hopper. Anthea solo fue el principio. Cuando di la idea de crear un ser con vida dentro de mi ordenador, Hopper decidió hacerlo a su manera y creó un defectuoso virus, ese virus era XANA.

Decidí alejarme de su familia y centrarme en mi vida. Me enamoré de otra persona, pero cuando por fin decidí formar una verdadera familia, Hopper volvió a arruinar mi vida.

En aquel apagón perdí a mi mujer, todo por su estúpido virus. No pude evitarlo, en ese momento reaccioné sin pensar en las consecuencias. Mande raptar a Anthea y después le borre de la memoria todo lo relacionado con Hopper y su hija.

Mi vida había cambiado de nuevo, pero esta vez había decidido olvidar mi felicidad y la de mi familia, lo único que necesitaba era que mi hija pudiese vivir en paz.

Intentando realizar ese propósito cree un nuevo súper ordenador y localicé a XANA, desde entonces estuve preparándome para ayudarle y después borrarlo definitivamente.

Solo tenía que conseguir que entrase en mi súper ordenador y todo acabaría. Hoy por hoy, sigo luchando con él y pienso encontrar la manera de destruirlo, incluso si tengo que sacrificar muchas más vidas, seguiré adelante hasta borrarlo totalmente.

Anthea, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

**NARRADOR (JEREMY)**

La charla con Laura se estaba volviendo más que divertida y pronto tendríamos terminado el virus. He conseguido convencerla de hacer lo que decía Aelita, aunque no ha sido nada fácil. Pensaba que no iba a hacer caso, pero ha acabado diciendo que estaba claro que la necesitaba y que lo haría por los mí.

No me suelo enfadar con Aelita, pero aquello había sido el colmo, yo siempre he intentado ayudarla y ahora me hablaba así. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que haber hecho? Aelita estaba fuera de si y no me escuchaba.

Supongo, que se le pasará con el tiempo.

"¿Jeremy?" Laura me miraba confusa.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No, es solo que estabas despistado y tu cara no expresaba lo que se dice felicidad. ¿Te encuentras mal?" Laura era una chica muy maja, cuando Aelita no estaba delante se llevaba bien con todos. ¿Me pregunto que es lo que las enfrenta tanto?

"Estoy bien, solo cansado."

"Entonces, lo dejamos aquí." Laura se ha levantado y me ha sonreído divertida.

"Si Aelita pasa hoy de Xana, nosotros también. Además te mereces un descanso. ¿Cuánto hace que no vas a por helado? Yo tengo un hambre..." Eso sonaba sin duda a invitación, pero era verdad, hacia mucho que no daba un paseo y comía un helado tranquilamente. Deje el portátil en la mesita y le hice un gesto a Laura para ir a por ese helado. Después de todo, por un pequeño descanso que me tome ¿qué podría pasar?

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

Al final, había estado toda la tarde sola, sentada en la silla del súper ordenador. He estado pensando en mis padres, en mis amigos, en Jeremy... ¿Cómo he podido hablarle así? Tengo que disculparme en cuanto lo vea. Jeremy nunca me ha fallado y yo no quiero fallarle a él.

He bajado de la silla y he comenzado a andar, cuando he reconocido un sonido.

El sonido del escáner del súper ordenador estaba sonando, había una torre activada.

Tenía que avisar a los demás, he cogido el móvil y lo primero que he hecho a sido llamar a Yumi.

"¿Yumi? Soy Aelita, hay una torre activada en el desierto. Venid lo más rápido que podáis." Con suerte llegarían antes de que XANA logre hacer algo. Espero que se den prisa.

**NARRADOR (YUMI)**

Parece que después de comer algo, Odd y Allara se han repuesto completamente. Odd ya había comenzado a contar chistes malos y Allara le vacilaba por cada uno de ellos.

Ulrich y yo solo reíamos ante ese espectáculo. Me alegro de que Allara sea nuestra amiga, en parte, porque aguanta los chistes malos de Odd por nosotros.

Mi móvil ha comenzado a vibrar, he cogido rápidamente al ver que era Aelita quien me llamaba.

"¿Aelita? Sí, ahora vamos, hasta ahora." Me he acercado a Ulrich para que Allara no me oyese.

"Ulrich, una torre activada en el desierto" Ulrich me ha mirado y me ha asentido.

"Odd, ¿te acuerdas de eso que tenías que comprar? ¿Por qué no vas ahora y nos dejas un poco solos? Yumi y yo, queremos estar un poco a solas."

"Vaya los amantes van a hacer cosas de mayores, ¡corre Allara!" Le iba a matar, sin duda le iba a matar, pero bueno al menos ya podíamos ir a desactivar esa torre. Cuando salíamos del comedor le he susurrado a Odd al oído.

"Ten cuidado, una torre activada" A lo que el me ha asentido y seguido se ha marchado hablando con Allara.

Teníamos que darnos prisa y desactivar esa torre o XANA podría quitarnos más códigos.

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

"¿Dónde te has metido Jeremy?" Llevaba un rato llamándolo y no respondía. No puede ser que aún siga enfadado por lo de antes.

Jeremy siempre me hubiese cogido el teléfono, nunca me dejaría plantada, ni sola, sabiendo que hay un ataque. Quizá este en peligro, puede que esta vez XANA haya ido a por él. Tengo que ayudarlo. Espérame Jeremy ya voy.

En ese momento Yumi y Ulrich han aparecido en la Fábrica.

"Chicos, Jeremy hace un buen rato que no me coge el teléfono voy a ir a buscarlo. Puede que este en peligro."

"¿No estaba contigo?" Urich estaba confuso, pero no podía explicarles lo que realmente había pasado.

"Lo siento chicos tendreís que hacerlo sin mí. Os virtualizo y os doy las coordenadas, William debería estar de camino."

"Entendido Aelita, suerte con Jeremy." Yumi me ha guiñado un ojo, pase lo que pase, Yumi siempre me va a entender.

Una vez les he dado los coordenadas de la torre y les he virtualizado, he salido corriendo de la fábrica. Tenía que encontrar a Jeremy.

**NARRADOR (WILLIAM)**

Había recibido una llamada de Aelita hacia ya unos minutos, me dirigía a la fábrica, cuando he visto a Aelita correr a lo lejos. ¿A dónde iba? He supuesto que eso no era algo de lo que me tenía preocupar, así que me he adentrado en la fábrica y he subido a la sala del súper ordenador.

Me he puesto el auricular, para después girarme a la pantalla. ¿Cómo entienden esto Jeremy y Aelita?

"Soy William, ¿alguien me oye?" No he tardado en oír la voz de Ulrich.

"Ya era hora, esto se está poniendo difícil. Quedan cuatro tarántulas y un mega tanque. ¿Crees que puedes virtualizarte?"

"No estoy seguro, pero aún recuerdo algo de lo que me enseño XANA. Enseguida estoy ahí." Solo tenía que iniciar una virtualización retardada y punto. No era tan difícil.

"William date prisa, no creo que me queden mucho pun... ¡ah!"

"¡Yumi!" He oído gritar a Ulrich desde Lyoko parece que Yumi ha caído, tengo que ir a Lyoko ya.

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Una vez más Allara y yo nos habíamos quedado solos. Por una parte estaba contento, la compañía de Allara era algo muy agradable, pero tenía ganas de ayudar en Lyoko.

Hemos salido de Kadic y nos hemos adentrado en la ciudad. Tenía que comprar algo para disimular la ausencia de Yumi y Ulrich. Al menos no se habían inventado algo imposible.

"¿Y que tienes que comprar?" Después de tanto caminar, Allara me ha preguntado. Supongo que todo este tiempo ha estado pensando, porque no hemos hablado en todo el camino. Se ha limitado a seguirme sin decir nada.

"Pues..." Me he fijado en algo que siempre lleva Allara en el pelo una pequeña coleta aun lado del cabello. Y digo pequeña porque su pelo es cortito. Siempre lleva una goma negra, le quedaría mucho más mono un lazo.

"Es una sorpresa." Su cara de confusión era de retrato. Me hubiese reído, pero creo que se habría enfadado.

"Hemos llegado." Después de veinte minutos más he conseguido llegar hasta la tienda de bisutería. Espero que no sea muy caro, porque no he traído mucho dinero.

"¿Aquí? ¿Que tipo de tienda es?" Allara miraba curiosa, ¿es que nunca había visto una tienda de bisutería en su país?

"Es una bisutería, vendes lazos, hilos, cordones, gemas, abalorios..."

"Vaya." La he cogido de la mano y la he hecho entrar conmigo. Ha mirado toda la tienda, sin dejar un solo rincón sin explorar. Yo mientras tanto, buscaba un lacito para el pelo.

"Este es perfecto." Un lacito azul claro, con un pequeño cascabel colgando en el medio. He mirado el precio y era más que asequible.

"He mirado de reojo, como Allara miraba collares y pulseras, es una pena no tener tanto dinero encima. La próxima vez le compraré uno." ¿La próxima vez? Inconscientemente estaba preparando el volver a ir con Allara a dar una vuelta los dos solos.

Y ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿no es esto una cita? Incluso la he cogido de la mano que vergüenza. Pensará que soy idiota.

"¿Puede darme este? Le he preguntado a la señora mayor, que me miraba sonriendo.

"Claro, un momento. ¿Es su novia señorito?"

"¡No! ¡No, no! Es una amiga"

"¿Entonces le gusta? Lo digo por que no deja de mirarla. Esto es para ella, ¿verdad?"

Que me estaba pasando, ¿a mí me gustaba Allara? Bueno tengo que reconocer que fea no es, pero si hasta la señora se ha dado cuenta de que la miraba. ¿Tan obvio soy? ¿Y si ella se ha dado cuenta y por eso no me hablaba antes? Que idiota soy, claro que se habrá dado cuenta.

"Sí."

"Entiendo, espero que le guste." La señora, he de reconocer que era muy amable.

"Gracias, señora. Hasta luego." Le he dicho a Allara para irnos y hemos tomado rumbo de vuelta al colegio. He dejado el lazo guardado en una bolsa de regalo en mi bolsillo. Se la daré más tarde.

**NARRADOR (AGENTE 38)**

La señora de la tienda se ha acercado a mí por la puerta de atrás y me ha devuelto el auricular de intercambio. Es parecido al walkie talkie pero mucho más pequeño y útil. Funciona muy bien para espiar.

"Ya se lo he preguntado. Espero que usted realmente sepa lo que hace."

"Claro señora, no se preocupe. Mi agencia le pagará como es debido."

"Más les vale." La señora vuelto a entrar a la tienda.

Nunca pensé que tendría que hablar como en las películas de detectives, es bastante divertido.

"Vaya, a si que al chico de orejas de gato le gusta mi amiga. A eso si que le puedes llamar un amor prohibido. Será divertido ver como se desarrolla la historia."

**¡Lo siento mucho! Ha habido un pequeño problema y no he podido terminar el capitulo hoy como yo quería. Pero mañana tenéis el final de Vuelta al pasado sin falta. Lo siento de veras, pero no quería dejaros sin nuevo capitulo. Bueno, como siempre siento si hay algún fallo, intento escribir y corregir lo mejor que puedo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Vuelta al pasado (parte 3)

**(NARRADOR YUMI)**

Da igual cuanto tiempo pase, nunca me acostumbraré a los viajes entre el mundo real y Lyoko. Ulrich y yo estábamos en el sector del desierto. Recuerdo muy bien esta torre, en el medio de la nada, rodeada por unas cuantas piedras.

Había pasado bastante tiempo, desde que desactivamos una torre en Lyoko. Por un momento, la nostalgia me ha invadido.

"Yumi, date prisa y sube." Ulrich me miraba sentado ya en su moto. Aelita tenía tanta prisa que ha olvidado dejarme mi patinete. Que se le va a hacer, de todas formas, me encanta sentarme en la moto con Ulrich.

"Agárrate fuerte." Me he agarrado con fuerza a la cintura de Ulrich y he apoyado mi cabeza en su espalda.

"¿Así está bien?" He podido notar un pequeño sonrojo en Ulrich.

"Si..." Al instante Ulrich ha arrancado. Poco después, hemos podido ver la torre activada.

"Ulrich, ¿no es extraño que no haya monstruos?"

"Ahora que lo dices..."

"¡Ahhhh!" Los dos hemos salido disparados a causa de un mega tanque. Son los monstruos que más me molestan.

"Preferiría unas tarántulas." A veces sería mejor que me callase. Cinco tarántulas habían aparecido detrás del mega tanque.

"La próxima vez mejor no prefieras ninguno." Ulrich reía para sí mismo.

"¿Lista?" Habíamos perdido la moto, así que solo quedaba correr.

"Cuando quieras."

Ulrich y nos hemos abierto paso a la fuerza y mientras yo distraía a los monstruos, Ulrich se ha cargado a una de las tarántulas.

Después nos hemos escondido detrás de unas rocas.

"Yumi, ¿crees que podrías usar la telequinesia con esas rocas?"

"Puedo intentarlo" No estaba tan segura de misma, pero he levantado una de las rocas, de esa forma el mega tanque no ha podido dañarnos.

En ese momento hemos escuchado la voz de William.

"Soy William, ¿alguien me oye?" Ulrich le ha respondido al instante.

"Ya era hora, esto se está poniendo difícil. Quedan cuatro tarántulas y un mega tanque. ¿Crees que puedes virtualizarte?"

"No estoy seguro, pero aún recuerdo algo de lo que me enseño XANA. Enseguida estoy ahí." No podía aguantar mucho más, si William no se daba prisa yo...

"William date prisa, no creo que me queden muchos pun... ¡ah!"

No he podido seguir utilizando la telequinesia. Puede parecer que no, pero utilizar tus poderes en Lyoko cansa mucho.

"¡Yumi!" He logrado oír la voz de Ulrich mientras me desvirtualizaba.

Ya habiendo salido del escáner he visto como William entraba en otro.

"Lo siento Yumi, déjanos esto a nosotros." Después, el escáner se ha cerrado. He ido hasta la sala del ordenador.

"¿Ulrich, William me oís?"

"Alto y claro Yumi." William ya había llegado a Lyoko.

"¿Puedes guiarnos desde ahí Yumi?"

"Claro Ulrich, dame un momento." Menos mal que Jeremy me ha enseñado a utilizar el súper ordenador.

**NARRADOR (ANA)**

(Flash Back)

Piiipp...

"Vamos a perder al bebé, necesitamos a todos los médicos en la sala 30, dense prisa."

Podía oír como los médicos gritaban y daban vueltas a mí alrededor. Jose y yo estábamos en el hospital, Allara nacería esa misma noche. Mi cuerpo estaba destrozado y casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Los médicos dijeron algo sobre que Allara había respirado líquidos y se estaba ahogando, la única forma de salvarla era sacarla por la tripa. Me pusieron una anestesia y comenzaron a abrirme para poder sacar a mi hija. En ese momento, mi dolor aumento un poco y no podía ver nada. Mi vista estaba nublada y no conseguía escuchar bien.

"Dense prisa, ya la tenemos."

"Que alguien llame al padre." Los médicos chillaban cada vez más fuerte y entre todos esos gritos, pude oír el sonido del llanto de un bebé. Allara había nacido, yo ya podía descansar.

Cuando me desperté, Jose me miraba con una sonrisa.

"Ya ha nacido, cariño. Allara está viva." Mi alegría no podía explicarse con palabras, abracé a Jose y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder evitarlo. Pero estas lágrimas eran distintas, eran de felicidad.

Entonces, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"¿Dónde está Allara?" Jose me cogió de la mano.

"Está en la incubadora. Ha respirado antes de salir y le están quitando esos líquidos que se ha tragado. Es para que pueda respirar. Si todo sale bien pronto podrás verla." Gracias a dios, mi hija estaba bien. Quería abrazarla y darle besos, hablarla..., pero aquello tendría que esperar, porque yo estaba demasiado cansada.

(Fin Del Flash Back)

"Cariño..." Estaba en mi habitación, mirando la carta que me entregó Jose cuando llegamos a la agencia. Aquella carta en la que escribió todo lo que había pasado, para que un día Allara pudiese elegir lo que ella quería hacer. Siempre me he preguntado, cuantas cosas diferentes escribió. No le he podido entregar esa carta en estos tres meses ha Allara. Me siento mal, pero ¿y si lo que escribió Jose no es lo que Allara quiere oír? ¿Y si lo es?

No quiero que Allara cambie por culpa de esta carta.

"Jose, necesito tu fuerza..."

Tyron me tenía encerrada en mi habitación. Sus agentes me traían la comida y mientras me pasaba los días pensando. Tenía que ver a Allara, tenía que contarle la verdad, pero no podía. Si lo hacia, Tyron nos mataría a las dos. No temo por mi vida, pero no quiero ver a mi hija morir. No podría soportarlo.

¡No!, tengo que dejar de ser cobarde, tengo que hacerle llegar esta carta a Allara, sea como sea, lo conseguiré.

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Después de un largo paseo en silencio hasta Kadic, Allara y yo nos hemos sentado en un banco del bosque. Cada uno estaba sentado en un extremo del banco.

Seguía pensando que Allara, probablemente, se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Incluso, quizá sabe que me gusta. Es decir, que me gusta, pero no estoy enamorado ni lo más mínimo. He salido con muchas chicas que me gustan y nunca he estado enamorado, es imposible.

Como si Allara me hubiese leído la mente en ese momento...

"¿Y con cuántas chicas has salido?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Ayer dejamos la conversación sin terminar." Cierto, la conversación de que Allara le había preguntado por mí a Aelita. Aunque ella afirma lo contrario, creo que está algo interesada en mí, cosa que me gusta bastante.

"Pues, he salido con todas las chicas de clase, menos Heidi, Sissi, Laura y Aelita." Diría que eso le ha molestado por la cara que ha puesto, así que no he podido resistirme.

"La verdad es que también he salido con alguna que otra Italiana y hace unos un par de años, conocí a una chica llamada Sam. Puede que sea de la que más me he colado, pero al final no resultó muy bien." A Allara no le había hecho ninguna gracia, podía notarlo y yo solo sonreía como un bobo ante su reacción.

"Al final, Aelita tenía razón. Vas detrás de cualquier chica, seguro que te da igual mientras tenga pecho y hable."

"No realmente, como ya te había dicho antes, tengo mis preferencias." Eso último se lo he dicho mirándola, pero Allara está demasiado ocupada pensándolo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Si fuese otra chica, diría que está totalmente celosa. Pero siendo Allara, es imposible, aunque si que se notaba que le molestaba.

"¿Qué pasó con Sam?" No me esperaba que lo preguntase. He de reconocer que Sam fue una chica que me llego a gustar de verdad.

"Se fue un tiempo, cuando volvió intenté hablar con ella. Pero siempre que intento algo me sale mal. Supongo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro." Ante ese cometario Allara se rió. Me gusta más cuando se ríe, y yo en hacer reír soy un maestro.

"Seguro que tu también has salido con un montón de chicos." Allara me miró por un segundo y volvió a mirar al frente.

"No realmente." No me lo podía creer.

"Pero seguro que has salido con alguno."

"Nunca he salido con ningún chico." ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? Por su expresión parecía que sí.

"¿Y nadie se te ha declarado? Eres un chica guapa, seguro que ha más de uno le has tenido que gustar."

"No, nadie..."

"Pero te habrá gustado alguien."

"¡He dicho que no Odd!" Allara me ha gritado con resentimiento y ha volteado la cabeza. Que Allara no haya salido con un chico es un desperdicio, pero que nadie la haya invitado, ni ha ella misma le haya gustado alguien es extraño. Me he sentido mal por ella, la he estado atosigando a preguntas.

**NARRADOR (WILLIAM)**

Ya nos habíamos cargado al mega tanque gracias a mi gran habilidad y Ulrich había acabado con tres tarántulas anteriormente. Es como si ya hubiésemos ganado, una tarántula era pan comido.

"¿Haces los honores Ulrich?" Ulrich ha asentido y a corrido hacia la torre.

"Súper humo" Gracias a mi súper humo he llegado rápidamente donde la tarántula y la he destruido.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Ulrich!?" Tarde una manta le había disparado y se había desmaterializado.

"Maldición. Yumi ¿qué hago?" Me he escondido entre rocas para que la manta no me vea.

"Llamaré a Odd, no creo que Aelita pueda llegar tan rápido."

"Dile que se de prisa, yo no puedo desactivar la torre y no se cuanto aguantaré." La manta seguía volando a mí alrededor, al menos por ahora estaba seguro.

"Tranquilo William."

**NARRADOR (ULRICH)**

¡Maldición! Había estado tan cerca...me siento patético.

He subido hasta donde Yumi, he dejado el ascensor y he subido por las escaleras. Generalmente ya tendríamos la torre desactivada, pero si nadie más viene no podremos desactivarla.

"Ulrich llama a Odd, por favor. Le necesitamos si o sí y dile que se de prisa." No había elección, Odd tendría que dar sus ligues para luego. XANA era más importante.

El teléfono ha sonado tres veces y aún no cogía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Allara y yo nos habíamos quedado callados. Creo que no debería haberle preguntado sobre ello y menos haber insistido.

Entonces mi móvil ha sonado. No han podido elegir un momento mejor para llamarme.

Era Ulrich, espero que sea una buena noticia.

"¿Odd? Ya era hora, Yumi y yo nos hemos desvirtualizado, tienes que venir aquí enseguida, William se ha quedado solo." He mirado a Allara, ella me ha devuelto la mirada y se ha quedado mirándome.

"Dile a Will que no sufra, que enseguida voy." He colgado el teléfono.

"Lo siento Allara, yo..."

"Tienes que irte, no pasa nada. Pero me debes una ¿vale?" Esta chica..., me la comería a besos.

"Gracias, gracias de verdad. Espérame aquí, tardaré veinte minutos como mucho. Por favor, espérame." Le he hecho un gesto de por favor, suplicándole que se quedase.

"Esperaré." ¡Bien! ¡Halla voy XANA!

He corrido todo lo rápido que he podido, después de todo tengo a Allara esperándome.

**NARRADOR (AGENTE 38)**

Estaba escuchando de lo que hablaban Allara y el gato morado, cuando han comenzado a hablar de amor. Que pena que haya sonado el teléfono. Ya quería ver la cara del gato, cuando sepa que Allara trabaja con Tyron. Desgraciadamente, ya puedo irme. Él tío se ha pirado dejándola sola, vaya caballero.

"Ekiñe, puedes salir se que estas ahí." No me esperaba menos de Allara.

"Vaya, has mejorado mucho. Antes te daba sustos de muerte." Cuando era pequeña a Allara le daban miedo casi todas las cosas. Aprender a ocultarse le enseñe yo. Es lo que mejor se me da.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tyron me ha enviado como segundo agente, ya te aviso de ello ¿no?" No es que Allara no sea inteligente, pero a veces no escucha lo que le dicen.

"He estado pensando en otras cosas."

"¿Cómo en el gato morado? Sabes perfectamente que esa persona ha matado a muchos agentes y además mató a tu padre."

"Ya lo se..." ¿Qué ya lo sabía? Pues no lo parecía.

"Te has dado cuenta, ¿de qué ha ese idiota le has empezado a gustar? ¿No verdad?" Lo podía deducir por la cara que había puesto.

"Odd es solo... yo no le gusto."

"Pero, a ti..."

"No me gusta Odd. Ni siquiera me cae bien. Estoy aquí por mi misión y si tengo que engañar a la persona que mató a mi padre para poder destruirle, lo haré." Paré la grabadora, eso puede que me sea muy útil más adelante.

"Bueno, entonces bien. Tenía tantas ganas de verte. Después de que te fuiste de la agencia me he sentido muy sola. Nadie quiere jugar conmigo."

"Me gustaría volver con vosotros, pero tengo que terminar una misión aquí."

"No pasa nada, yo también me quedare. Seré una nueva alumna de Kadic, espero que nos llevemos bien." Por fin puedo cumplir una misión con Allara, llevo deseando esto hace años. Una misión de verdad, por fin.

"Ten cuidado Ekiñe, si te descubren se acabo. Recuerda que no nos conocemos." Vaya, Allara está muy sería. La próxima vez la animaré, ahora tengo un asunto pendiente.

"Suerte, hasta mañana."

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Finalmente hemos desactivado la torre, lo extraño es que XANA no ha hecho nada. No sabemos nada de Jeremy y Aelita, espero que el ataque de XANA no haya sido hacia ellos.

"Esa maldita torre a costado lo suyo, voy a llamar a Aelita." Yumi ha cogido el móvil para llamar. Mientras tanto William hablaba con Ulrich sobre la confesión de ayer. E s sorprendente que William lo haya tomado tan bien.

"Chicos yo me voy, he dejado a Allara esperando." Tenía que darme prisa o le iba a deber más de una.

"Vale, hasta luego Odd" Ulrich me ha despedido con la mano al igual que William. Yumi seguía esperando que Aelita la cogiese. Espero que estén bien.

**NARRRADOR (JEREMY)**

Tenía que reconocer, que comer helado con Laura ha sido de las cosas más divertidas que han ocurrido estos días. Estábamos sentados tranquilamente cuando un perro ha intentado comer nuestro helado y hemos tenido que salir corriendo. Después hemos visto unos cisnes en un lago cerca del parque y por último nos hemos sentado en los columpios. Ya se había hecho tan tarde... era hora de volver.

"Supongo que ya es hora de volver. Gracias por lo de hoy Laura, me lo he pasado muy bien."

"Me alegro, para eso era."

Nos hemos puesto a caminar, cuando Aelita ha aparecido de la nada. Se ha quedado plantada, sin moverse, mirándonos.

"¿Jeremy?" Casi no podía oír su voz.

"Aelita no es lo que crees, Laura y yo solo hemos salido a por un helado." Aelita no me contestaba, ni siquiera me miraba.

"Aelita, Jeremy dice la verdad. Solo estaba cansado de intentar mejorar el virus, incluso me ha convencido para hacerlo como tú querías. No te enfades con él por favor, solo ha sido un paseo nada más." Aelita ha levantado la vista, si las miradas matasen, Laura estría muerta.

"Aelita, yo..." Después se ha girado hacia mí. Me ha mirado furiosa, dolorida y triste. Lo he notado en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero lo aguantado.

"¿¡SABES EL RATO QUE LLEVO BUSCANDOTE!?" Aelita ha gritado como nunca lo había hecho.

XANA ha lanzado un ataque, ¿y tú te estabas comiendo un helado con ella? Sabes cuantas veces te he llamado, ¿donde tienes el portátil?" Aelita estaba realmente furiosa, casi no la reconocía.

"Lo he dejado en el cuarto, no pensé..."

"¿No pensaste qué? ¿QUÉ XANA NO ATACARÍA? Sabes perfectamente que lo puede hacer en cualquier momento."

"¡Bueno ya vale ¿no? Jeremy solo se ha tomado un descanso, ha sido un momento. Aelita no podemos estar siempre pegados a XANA algún día Jeremy va a explotar. Pero tu no te vas a dar cuenta, porque solo piensas en tu madre."

"Laura, para, ella no..."

"No Jeremy déjame hablar. Jeremy siempre ha estado ahí para ti ¿no? Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en sus sentimientos. ¿En cuanto ha sacrificado para estar contigo?" Los ojos de Aelita se llenaron de lágrimas, que comenzaron a caer de una en una.

"Si tanto lo aprecias, ya te habrías dado cuenta."

"Yo... estaba muy preocupada. He salido de la fábrica dejando a todos de lado, porque pensaba que te había pasado algo. No me cogías el teléfono y no sabíamos si XANA te había hecho algo. He dado vueltas por toda la ciudad, pensaba que estabas herido, incluso he llegado a pensar que tu..." Aelita no ha aguantado más y ha llorado con todas fuerzas.

"Lo siento Jeremy, Laura tiene razón, últimamente solo he pensado en mí. Lo siento..."

Ha corrido hacia la carretera, he intentado detenerla, pero ha sido en vano.

¡Piiiiiipppp! Un coche a toda velocidad pasaba cuando ella ha ido a cruzar.

"¡AELITA!" He visto como el coche se ha llevado a Aelita por delante. He visto en cámara lenta como Aelita salía volando por lo aires cubierta de sangre. Ha sido lo peor que podría haber visto en mi vida. Era una vista horrible. ¡Aelita!

He corrido hasta ella y la he cogido en brazos.

"Aún respira, pero sus heridas son muy graves. Laura llama a una ambulancia ¡RÁPIDO!" Laura que se había quedado en shock ha cogido el móvil y ha tecleado el número de Urgencias.

"Aelita, ¿me oyes? Te vas a poner bien, aguanta. Estoy aquí, no te rindas, ¡Aelita!...

Algo ha comenzado a sonar, el móvil de Aelita. Era Yumi, claro como no se me ha ocurrido antes. Una vuelta al pasado.

"¿Aelita?"

"Yumi, soy Jeremy. Inicia una vuelta al pasado rápido. Aelita ha sido atropellada por un coche. Date prisa, sus heridas son graves."

"¡Voy! Ulrich ayúdame, Aelita esta mal." Podía oír como Yumi lloraba por el otro lado, mientas tecleaba en el ordenador.

"Jeremy, la ambulancia ya viene."

"Tranquila Laura, se va a poner bien."

Después he susurrado.

"Lo siento, ¡Aelita!"

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Ya estaba llegando, espero que Allara siga ahí.

Ahí estaba, sentada en el banco, en la misma postura que cuando la he dejado. Estaba mirando el cielo, totalmente distraída.

Me he acercado sigilosamente y me he sentado.

En ese momento, se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

"Odd, me has asustado." Ha sonreído levemente.

"Como prometí, aquí estoy. Soy un hombre de palabra, nunca incumplo mis promesas."

"Bueno, eso habrá que verlo." Nos hemos reído con ganas.

"¿Sabes? En realidad nunca he conseguido salir con una chica más de una semana."

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?"

"¿Puedes escuchar lo que voy a decir ahora? Es algo que lo le he dicho nunca ha nadie." Ella ha asentido, siento que puedo confiar en ella.

"Veras, mis hermanas cuando era pequeño, siempre me decían, que yo nunca conseguiría que una chica se enamorase de mí. Por eso cuando crecí, tuve la estúpida idea de demostrar lo contrario. Así que salí con una chica detrás de otra, intentando que alguna se enamorase de mí. Después fui eligiendo mejor, pero mis citas o eran desastrosas o no duraba mucho con esas chicas. Cuando llegó Sam, pensé que era la definitiva. Incluso la besé intentando que se enamorase de mí.

Lo cierto es que a mí siempre me han gustado muchas chicas, pero ninguna se ha enamorado de mí."

"Odd no tienes que contarme más, tu..."

"Cuando llegó la prima de Sissi, me quedé tan embobado de ella, que incluso deje a mis amigos de lado. Porque ella me dio ha elegir entre ella y mis amigos. Eres muy diferente a ella."

Eso último lo dije susurrando.

"Lo cierto es que el problema nunca han sido ellas, estoy seguro de que si yo me hubiese empeñado, se había enamorado de mí.

El problema siempre ha sido que yo..."

"Ya vale Odd, no pasa nada, todo esta bien." Allara me sonreía, incluso después de contarle todo eso.

"Yo siempre he tendido miedo a enamorarme." Su cara mostraba más que sorpresa.

"El problema, siempre he sido yo Allara. Cuando veo que mis amigos se enamoran y son felices, siento una envidia que no puedo contener. Yo también quería enamorarme."

El silencio ha sido roto por ella.

"Yo también." ¿Qué?

"Yo también tengo miedo, Odd..." Me ha sonreído, esta vez ha sido una sonrisa cálida.

He dudado por unos momentos, pero he agarrado su mano.

Ella me ha mirado entre sonrojada y confundida.

"Gracias por escucharme."

Después un manto blanco nos ha cubierto, y no he visto nada más.

**Bueno, ¿que tal? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Me ha costado un siglo terminar este capitulo. Demasiadas cosas, en muy poco tiempo. Ha quedado un poco desastroso. Me disculpo por ello.**

**Pronto subiré nuevo capitulo ¡Esperadlo!**


	7. ¿Por quién son esas lágrimas?

NARRADOR (AELITA)

Todo se ha vuelto oscuro, de repente he sentido como mi cuerpo daba vueltas y después el vacío.

Cuando he despertado, he podido notar que estaba sentada. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y me costaba abrir los ojos.

"¡Aelita! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?" He oído a Jeremy acercarse a mí y después he sentido como me abrazaba.

"Lo siento Aelita, todo ha sido culpa mía. Si hubiese estado ahí cuando me necesitabas tu no..." ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Desde un principio no dejo de pensar en ayudarme y en como recuperar a mi padre. Me quiere mucho y yo lo se, pero no podía evitar sentir celos cuando Laura se acercaba a él.

"La culpa es mía Jeremy, tu siempre has estado conmigo." Me costaba hablar, no sabía que había pasado pero estaba más cansada que otras veces.

"Aelita... no sabes el susto que me has dado." ¿Susto?

"Jeremy, ¿qué me ha pasado?"

"Un coche te ha atropellado cuando has ido a pasar la carretera."

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Por todo. He sido una idiota, siempre pensando en mi misma y..."

Jeremy me ha abrazado más fuerte aún, incluso me dolía un poco.

Nos hemos quedado abrazados unos minutos sin movernos. He cerrado los ojos y he disfrutado del abrazo de Jeremy, que ya no apretaba tanto.

"Lo he estropeado todo ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué dices eso? Me has ayudado, seguro que has llamado a los demás para hacer una vuelta al pasado, ¿no?" Jeremy se ha sorprendido y luego lo ha negado.

"No Aelita, si Yumi no llega a llamar nunca se me habría ocurrido. Estaba en estado de shock y mi cabeza no pensaba. Si la ambulancia no hubiese llegado a tiempo, nunca me lo habría perdonado."

"Estabas preocupado, no te puedo culpar por eso." Jeremy ha roto el abrazo y me ha mirado a los ojos, después ha juntado su frente con la mía.

"Gracias por existir, por estar conmigo, aunque te haya fallado. Gracias por ser como eres, Aelita" Esas palabras me han hecho llorar. Lo quiero muchísimo, no esperaba que me dijera algo así. Quería decirle que sentía lo mismo, qué quería estar con él. Que pasaba de Laura y de todo lo demás.

"Pero siento que te he fallado." ¿Qué...?

"Aelita, yo... no creo que pueda protegerte como lo hará otra persona. Quizá lo mejor sea que me aleje un poco de ti. No quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño por mi culpa. Yo... creo que deberíamos..."

"¡No!" Me he soltado del agarre de Jeremy y he corrido hacia el ascensor.

Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero había otra razón.

"Jeremy si no eres tu, yo no...no quiero a otra persona. Si de verdad crees eso, no eres el Jeremy del que estoy enamorada."

No podía andar muy bien, el atropello ha debido de dejarme en mal estado. Le he dado al botón del ascensor y me he marchado. Solo quiero llegar a mi habitación y descansar.

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Estaba en mi cuarto, el día de ayer fue agotador. Habían lanzado una vuelta al pasado. Desde el principio me había dado cuenta de que las ausencias de todos se debían a un ataque de XANA.

Con el ir y venir por la ciudad con Odd, se me había olvidado un poco todo. Me he divertido tanto... y he descubierto cosas nuevas. Por un momento, llegue a pensar que no quería volver a la agencia.

En ese momento, he pensado en mi misión y he estado todo el camino de vuelta pensando en mi madre y sobre todo, en por qué Anthea nos había traicionado. Lo mejor sería hablar pronto con Tyron. Quizá haya noticias de ella.

Después se me ha ocurrido la estúpida idea de preguntarle a Odd sobre sus ligues. Parezco idiota, preguntándole esas cosas al enemigo y más por ponerme celosa por ello. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Incluso Ekiñe me ha advertido. Sin embargo, ¿por qué Ekiñe ha dicho algo como que yo le gustaba a Odd?

Es imposible, como bien me ha explicado más tarde, nunca se ha enamorado. Si que le han gustado muchas chicas, pero se lo dice enseguida. Eso significa que no le puedo gustar. Además, él... ha tenido que confiarme algo así a mí. He agarrado la sábana con fuerza.

Ese chico no se da cuenta de que le estoy engañando. Vaya idiota.

Una lágrima ha caído a la sábana. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Que extraño, es como si, estuviese triste por tener que mentir a Odd...

"Odd... tengo miedo... de enamorarme de ti..."

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

"Os lo digo de verdad, esta vez es diferente."

Ulrich, Yumi y yo estábamos sentados en la sala de juegos. Siempre suele estar llena de gente y hoy está vacía. Por una parte es mejor, así podemos hablar de lo que queramos sin que nos oigan.

"Si Odd, como aquella vez que andabas detrás de aquella pelirroja." A veces, Ulrich no es muy comprensivo que digamos.

"Lo digo en serio, Allara tiene algo especial."

"¿Le gustan los perros?" Yumi que acababa de hablar con Aelita por teléfono se ha unido a Ulrich. Parece que Aelita estaba bien, solo algo cansada. Luego me pasaré a verla.

"No Yumi. Bueno, no lo se. Solo se que es especial. A vosotros no os pasa que cuando os miráis a los ojos sentís un cosquilleo en la tripa." Ulrich se ha sonrojado ante ese comentario, pero Yumi más naturalmente ha respondido.

"Si..." Ulrich la ha mirado y entonces, ella también se ha sonrojado.

"Pero en tu caso, puede que sea hambre."

"Vale, muy divertido." Los dos se reían sin pensar en lo que decía. Estaba hablando en serio.

"Ella me escucha y no me hace elegir entre mis amigos y ella. Además es muy alegre y le encantan mis chistes. Me lo paso muy bien con ella y..."

Yumi y Ulrich se me han quedado mirando con cara de bobos.

"¿Y Odd? ¿No nos dejes con las ganas?" Yumi y Ulrich sonreían y me miraban divertidos.

"Y nada." Supongo que estaba algo sonrojado. ¿Qué querían que dijese?

Tampoco iba a decir que estaba enamorado de ella.

"Vamos Odd, esto es muy interesante."

"Nada chicos, pues lo que decía y eso." Los dos se reían descontroladamente.

"Que sorpresa, que incluso Odd el ligón caiga en las manos de una chica. Parece que te ha gustado esa chica más de lo que esperábamos."

"No es que no me guste, pero tampoco me gusta de la forma en la que pensáis, yo solo..." ¿Sería verdad? Al final, me gustaba Allara más que lo que me ha podido gustar cualquier otra chica.

"Tranquilo Odd, te entendemos." Bueno, al menos se habían dejado de reír.

"Pero avísanos cuando te declares, te la debemos." Que graciosos...

**NARRADOR (TYRON)**

(Flash Back)

Seguíamos en el hospital, solo mi hija y yo. Había mandado que los agentes volviesen a la agencia, sería un problema si XANA volviese a atacar, así qué yo me quedaría con mi hija hasta que la pudiese llevar a casa.

En caso de urgencia, un solo agente estaría esperando fuera del hospital.

Entonces ocurrió, al pasar por al lado de la sala de incubadoras vi a una pequeña niña y un hombre que jugaba con ella. En ese momento, recordé la gran familia que quería haber construido. Si tan solo mi mujer estuviese viva...

En ese momento, el hombre se giró hacía mí. Era un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. El hombre me sonrió al ver que llevaba a mi hija en brazos.

"Que suerte tiene, mi hija ha tenido un pequeño problema y aún no he podido cogerla en brazos." Aquel hombre me recordaba a mí apenas unos meses atrás.

"Si quiere puede coger a la mía." No se por qué lo dije y al parecer él tampoco. Pero se acerco a mí y cogió a mi hija en brazos con delicadeza.

"Vaya, que poco pesa. Eres una monada pequeña, que bien que tus padres están aquí contigo." Ese comentario me trajo a la realidad. Solo pude volver a pensar en mi mujer. No se por qué, pero ese hombre me transmitía cariño y fidelidad. Como si pudiese confiar en él.

"Mi mujer murió en el apagón de ayer." El hombre se quedo mirándome y después volvió a sonreír, cosa que me enfadó.

"Así que eso era, estaba empezando a pensar que no lo dirías."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me he imaginado que te pasaba algo. Lo decías todo con tu cara y pensaba que era que la pequeña estaba enferma. Lo siento mucho." Ahora si, el hombre me miro serio y comprensivo.

"¿Quieres llorar?"

"¿Por quién me tomas? Solo un idiota, lloraría ante un desconocido." Sin embargo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin darme cuenta. Él abrazo a mi hija y después me la dio suavemente. Después se acerco a mí.

"Esta bien, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Pero llora junto a tu hija, porque ella se merece verte hacerlo." Sin poder resistirlo acabé llorando durante horas, pero aquel hombre no se movió de mi lado hasta que dejé de hacerlo.

(Fin del Flash Back)

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

De repente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y vi como Aelita se tiraba a su cama. Ni siquiera me dijo hola, le pasaba algo seguro. Seguido comenzó a llorar.

"Hey, Aelita ¿qué te ha pasado?" Aelita no me respondía solo lloraba. Me he acercado a ella y la he abrazado.

"Todo está bien, tranquila. Dime que ha pasado." Parece que no me iba a responder pronto, así que simplemente me he sentado a su lado mientras seguía abrazándola. No debo acercarme mucho al enemigo, pero ganarme su confianza forma parte del plan.

Al de un rato me ha hablado.

"Es... Jeremy. Piensa que me ha fallado y yo se que me quiere mucho, pero ha querido dejar de estar conmigo, porque no me quiere hacer daño. Yo solo no he podido aceptarlo y he salido corriendo. Allara...tengo miedo...no quiero que Jeremy se aleje de mí... le quiero mucho...demasiado..."

Esa confesión me había dejado sorprendida, había entendido poco, pero al parecer Jermemy y Aelita habían discutido.

"Bueno, para empezar no creo que Jeremy te vaya a dejar sola. Llevo poco aquí, pero enseguida note que le gustabas mucho. Además si se quiere apartar es porque te quiere ¿no?" Aelita me ha asentido no muy segura. Nunca pensé que sería buena diciendo estas cosas.

"Entonces, hazle saber que para ti él es la persona más importante del mundo y que le quieres mucho, muchísimo. Hazle creer que quieres que este contigo, incluso aunque haya malos momentos. Porque en esos momentos será cuando realmente le necesites." Me había dejado impresionada a mí misma. ¿Eso había salido de mí?

"Parece que manejas bien el tema." Aelita había dejado de llorar y me sonreía.

"Bueno...supongo que se algo" Aelita se ha reído ante mi respuesta.

"Pero lo importante ahora es que se lo digas cuanto antes." Aelita ha asentido y se ha apoyado en mí.

"Gracias."

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Acababa de oír toda la conversación de Allara y Aelita. Se que está mal espiar a la gente, pero cuando he ido a abrir la puerta, Aelita estaba llorando. Menos mal, que Allara la ha reconfortado. Por un momento, me he alegrado de haber confiado en ella.

"Supongo que aquí no me necesitan."

**NARRADOR (ULRICH)**

He dormido mal, no, lo siguiente. Odd no ha parado de hablar de Allara en toda la noche y en cuánto hecha de menos a Kiwi. Me alegro de que se lleve muy bien con ella, pero hay más cosas de las que hablar.

Además hoy hay un examen y no he podido estudiar mucho.

"Despierta Odd, hoy a primera hora hay examen."

"¿Eh? Buenos días Ulrich."

"Date prisa y vístete Don Juan" Odd era un desastre por las mañanas.

"Pero si ni siquiera me he duchado."

"Pues ya te puedes dar prisa, te espero desayunando. Si no bajas le diré a Allara que se coma tu desayuno." Eso le había hecho despertar. Menos mal que Odd tiene una debilidad, la comida.

"Enseguida voy."

He dejado a Odd con sus problemas y he bajado a desayunar. Por suerte, Aelita y Allara ya estaban allí. Me he sentado al lado de Allara y las dos me han sonreído.

"¿Y Odd?" Aelita ha sido la primera en hablar.

"Se ha quedado dormido, ya sabes como es. Pero tenía que ducharse. Allara si no llega, tienes permiso para comerte su desayuno."

"No creo que eso le haga gracia a Odd"

"No, eso es lo divertido." Aelita y Allara se reían sin parar. Yo tampoco me he resistido a reír con ellas.

Entonces, Jeremy ha aparecido por la puerta.

"¡Hey! Einstein estamos aquí." Le he saludado, pero cuando me ha visto me ha saludado sin energías.

"Hola, chicos." Se ha sentado al lado de Aelita, pero ni se han mirado. ¿Qué les ha pasado?

"Allara, ¿sabes algo sobre este comportamiento?" Allara me ha mirado y me ha susurrado.

"Parece que han discutido, pero en realidad es porque no se ha entendido. Solo han querido decirse que se quieren."

Eso me ha dejado sorprendido, no solo lo sabía sino que se había enterado completamente. Parece que la toman como una más del grupo. Aunque la verdad, es que a mí me cae bien.

"Ya veo."

Hemos terminado de desayunar y Odd aún no había bajado, así que Allara se ha acabado comiendo el desayuno de Odd. Quiero ver su cara cuando lo sepa.

Aelita y Jeremy se han comportado normal, ha diferencia de que no se hablaban entre ellos. Cuando por fin hemos terminado Aelita ha intentado hablarle.

"Jeremy yo..." Jeremy se ha levantado como si no la hubiese oído y se ha marchado.

"Tranquila Aelita. Solo dale un poco de tiempo." Allara se ha acercado a ella y la ha animado de nuevo. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Jeremy?

En ese momento, Odd ha entrado en la cafetería. Se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

"¿Sabéis por qué Jeremy no me habla?"

"No creo que sea por ti Odd." Odd me ha mirado y luego ha abierto la boca, como si se hubiese acordado de algo.

"Ulrich..."

"Si."

"No le habrás dicho a Allara que se coma mi desayuno."

"Pues si."

Odd se ha quedado en silencio por un momento, y después me ha gritado.

"¿Como has podido? ¿Sabes el hambre que tengo? Voy a morir si no como nada." Eso si que es exagerar.

"Aún me queda medio croissant, si lo quieres..." Allara era demasiado buena. Me habría gustado que se lo hubiese comido antes. Odd prácticamente se lo ha quitado de las manos.

"Gracias Allara, eres mi salvación. Pensaba que iba a morir en el examen. Gracias, gracias." Odd la había cogido de las manos a modo de agradecimiento. En ese momento se han mirado, se han sonrojado y se han soltado. Ha sido algo increíble por parte de Odd. Quién se habría imaginado que se sonrojaría solo con cogerla de la mano.

Por lo demás hemos salido del comedor y nos hemos dirigido a clase. A nuestra hora de problemas, de problemas de matemáticas.

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Por un momento, he visto como Odd se ha sonrojado. ¿Tendría Ekiñe razón? Yo a Odd... no puede ser.

Al entrar en clase he visto una chica de espaldas, hablando con la .

"Bueno, chicos escuchad. Ha pasado algo extraño, pero por razones familiares esta chica de aquí se ha trasladado a nuestro colegio."

Se me había olvidado, Ekiñe llegaría hoy a Kadic. Maldita cabeza, podrías ayudar cuando te necesito.

"¿Otra chica? ¿También es muy mona? Tiene un pelo muy bonito."

Todos hablaban de ella, como si fuese la sexta maravilla del mundo.

"¡Ah! ¡Allara! ¡Tenía ganas de verte!" Todo el mundo se me ha quedado mirando. Odd, Aelita, Jeremy y Ulrich eran los que más sorprendidos estaban. ¿No le dije que se suponía que no nos conocíamos?

"Encantada soy Ekiñe y he venido a este colegio para poder estar con mi amiga de la infancia, Allara." Todo el mundo se quedó aún más sorprendido, hasta Hertz estaba desconcertada.

Ekiñe se comportaba como una niña de diez años, cuando en realidad era igual de madura que yo. Ella siempre dice, que se toma la vida con alegría.

Para mi gusto demasiada.

"Bu-bueno vamos a empezar con el examen. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo Ekiñe?"

"Claro, soy igual de lista que Allara."

"Aún no se que tan lista es, pero demuéstralo entonces." Hertz le ha dado una hoja de examen y todos hemos empezado a escribir.

La hora s ha pasado volando, todos habíamos entregado el examen hacía rato. Menos Odd, Urich y Sissi que han tardado algo más.

"Bueno, como ya tengo las notas del examen os las diré ya, para que los que hayan suspendido empiecen a estudiar la recuperación." No me gusta que digan mis notas en alto, pero si no hay más remedio.

"Jeremy, un nueve." Se nota que se ha peleado con Aelita.

"Aelita, un nueve." Parece que se les nota a los dos. Se han mirado, pero Jeremy se ha girado al instante. Cosa que ha entristecido a Aelita.

La ha seguido diciendo nombres.

"Ulrich, un seis. Ha mejorado, enhorabuena." Ulrich se ha alegrado bastante, me alegro por él.

"Ekiñe, un nueve. Muy bien señorita."

"Gracias." No me esperaba menos de sus matemáticas. Es muy buena, además, es su asignatura preferida. Pero para los demás que solo Jeremy y Aelita han sacado un nueve, ha sido sorprendente.

"Odd, un cuatro." ¿Qué? ¿Tan malo es en matemáticas? Bueno no es la asignatura que más me gusta, pero se me dan bien.

"¡No puede ser! Tendré que recuperar." Odd se ha quejado y todos se han reído, parece que no es una novedad.

"Y por último, Allara, un diez. Muy bien señorita." La profesora me ha sonreído y por un momento, la clase se ha quedado en silencio.

"Ha superado a Jeremy y Aelita. Es un genio." Todos me miraban impresionados por mi diez. Odd se ha quedado embobado, Ekiñe me miraba con una sonrisa y Jeremy y Aelita no se lo podían creer.

El resto de la mañana se ha pasado bastante rápido.

NARRADOR (EKIÑE)

(Flash Back)

Me encontraba en el despacho de Tyron. Su despacho es enorme y elegante, siempre he querido uno igual.

"¿Has sido tu el que ha hecho que ocurra el atropello ¿verdad?" Tyron me ha mirado atentamente para después sonreír.

"Muy aguda agente 38, pero su deber es vigilar nada más." Como odio esconderme y vigilar siempre. Yo también quiero una misión como la de Allara.

"Yo mandé a ese agente para hacer ese atropello, pero fue necesario. Podría haberme cargado a la familia de Hopper de una vez por todas." Ese era su plan, y yo era la única que lo sabía. Desde hace tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo. Recuerdo como me escondía cuando Allara hablaba con Anthea. Porque sabía que en algún momento desaparecería y yo nunca quise sufrir.

Solo tuve miedo.

"Entiendo, respecto a lo que me pediste. Le he enseñado la grabación de la conversación con Allara.

"_No me gusta Odd. Ni siquiera me cae bien. Estoy aquí por mi misión y si tengo que engañar a la persona que mató a mi padre para poder destruirle, lo haré."_ Tyron había sonreído.

"Bien, me alegra saber que Allara sigue con nosotros. No quiero sospechar de ella, pero la última vez que hablamos noté que estaba insegura.

Deseo que esta misión sea un éxito, por todos. Acabaré con todos los males de una vez por todas. Ayúdame a conseguirlo, Ekiñe."

"Sí, señor."

(Fin Del Flash Back)

**¡Hola! Ya terminé este capitulo, que ganas tengo de escribir el siguiente. Aunque son casi las tres de la mañana y quiero dormir. Pero mañana tendréis el siguiente.**

**Siento los fallos y ¡hasta mañana!**

**Casi olvido agradecerle a ****AelitaEternen por animarme a escribir más.**


	8. La tristeza de la pérdida

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Las clases de la mañana habían sido agotadoras. Además, tenía que prepararme un examen de recuperación y estaba seguro de que lo iba a suspender. No entiendo las matemáticas.

A la hora de comer Yumi se nos ha unido y hemos ido al comedor. Gracias a Allara, he podido aguantar hasta ahora, pero tengo más hambre que un muerto. Después de servirnos la comida nos hemos sentado en una de las mesas. Lo extraño es, que Aelita no se ha sentado junto a Jeremy. ¿Todavía seguían enfadados?

"¿Que tal tus clases Yumi?" Ulrich ha roto el silencio del momento.

"Bueno, he tenido días mejores."

"Dímelo a mí, acabo de suspender mate, espero que ha Hertz no le dé por poner al recuperación más difícil."

"Vamos Odd, nos es tan difícil si quieres yo..." Allara ha intentado decirme algo, pero al ver algo detrás de mí ha parado de hablar.

"Yo te podría ayudar." Ekiñe ha aparecido detrás de nosotros como por arte de magia.

"Te aseguro que soy una buena profesora, ¿verdad Allara?" Le preguntaba por todo a Allara. Parecía estar obsesionada con ella.

"Haz lo que quieras." Allara se ha sorprendido por la invitación que me ha hecho, pero a la mínima ha seguido conversando con Aelita.

"¿Pasa algo entre vosotras?" Ulrich ha tenido que preguntarlo.

"No, en realidad Allara siempre ha sido así conmigo. Dice que me tomo la vida muy a la ligera." Todos estábamos sorprendidos. Yo no entendía nada, ¿No eran amigas de la infancia?

Allara la ha mirado seria, para después hablarle como si fuese su hermana mayor.

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? Te vas a poner enferma, siéntate y te doy algo de lo mío." Era como su hermana mayor, solo que Allara con las demás personas es diferente. Cuando está conmigo está más alegre.

Ekiñe dijo que eran amigas de la infancia, quizá si me acerco a ella pueda saber más cosas sobre Allara. Si es que, mis ideas son geniales.

"Ekiñe, me gustaría que me enseñases." Todos se han girado hacía mi sorprendidos. No había sido algo tan malo ¿verdad?

Por un momento he notado como Allara se ha quedado mirándome. Después ha dejado su tenedor sobre la mesa. ¿Será que no tiene hambre?

"Claro Odd, ¿te parece bien hoy a las seis? Te espero en la biblioteca."

"Vale." Ekiñe ha terminado de comer y se ha levantado.

"¡Hasta luego chicos!" Nos ha saludado con la mano y se ha ido, seguido Allara se ha levantado y ha corrido detrás de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba?

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

He salido corriendo detrás de Ekiñe. No entiendo por qué, pero me sentía frustrada. No era normal en mí hacer este tipo de cosas, eso por una parte me asustaba.

"¡Ekiñe!" Ella se ha parado y me ha mirado sonriendo.

"Deberías agradecérmelo, si el gato se acerca demasiado a ti, puede que Tyron acabe matándolo. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Estás poniendo en peligro la misión" ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? No había hecho nada extraño. Y Tyron nunca mataría a nadie.

"Allara escúchame bien, Tyron me ha enviado para que cumplas tu misión a la perfección. No podemos permitirnos ningún fallo. Si tú caes, todos caemos. Desde ahora, yo me ocupo del asesino de tu padre, tú concéntrate en los demás."

"¿Por qué lo llamas asesino?" No podía permitir que hablasen mal de Odd, ni de ninguno. Porque ellos eran... ¿qué eran? ¿Acaso no son unos asesinos? ¿Cuándo ha pasado que yo... me he olvidado de todo?

"Porque lo es. ¿No te acuerdas de todo lo que le han hecho a la agencia?

Por su culpa muchos agentes están muertos y no sabemos cuantos más matarán. Tenemos que terminar con esto cuanto antes." No podía negarlo, Ekiñe tenía razón. Pero por alguna razón me hacía daño con esas palabras. ¿Por qué? Es como si yo empezase a sentir que estas personas son cercanas a mí...

"Te necesito Allara, no me falles por favor. ¿Eres mi familia no?" Asentí con seguridad. Es verdad, Ekiñe y las personas de la agencia son mi familia. No puedo permitirme ningún sentimiento hacía estas personas.

"De todas formas, me gustaría seguir encargándome de Odd, él ya confía en mí. Será una presa fácil. Solo dame un poco de tiempo para pensar."

Ekiñe no muy segura, ha asentido.

**NARRADOR (JEREMY)**

Últimamente el estar con mis amigos no me anima mucho. Todos tienen sus propios problemas y yo sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Aelita.

"_Jeremy si no eres tu, yo no... no quiero a otra persona. Si de verdad crees eso, no eres el Jeremy del que estoy enamorada."_

No soy la persona de la que está enamorada ¿eh? Me senté en la cama y le di un puñetazo a la pared. Solo quiero que Aelita no vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa. Si se olvida de mí, puede llegara conocer a alguien que la vaya a proteger mejor que yo. Entonces, serán felices y...

Por alguna razón, me entraron ganas de llorar y no tardé en hacerlo.

En mi interior sabía perfectamente, que yo estaba tan enamorado de Aelita que nunca podría olvidarme de ella. La quiero demasiado...

Pero por otro lado, no creo ser acto para protegerla. Probablemente esté perdiendo lo que más me importa, pero es para que ella pueda ser feliz. Aunque yo mismo, no pueda soportarlo.

Llamaron a la puerta, me sequé las lágrimas y abrí. Laura me miraba preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, tranquila." Laura ha entrado en mi cuarto y se ha sentado.

"Cuéntame, ¿es por Aelita?" Había dado en el clavo.

"Sí... Creo que estoy siendo idiota." Después de explicarle lo sucedido, Laura se ha quedado callada.

"¿Eres idiota?" Eso me lo esperaba. Pero la cosa no ha acabado ahí.

"La quieres, ¿no? Pues con eso a ella le vale. ¿Crees que te habría dicho todo eso para que le dijeses que no quieres estar con ella? Mira Jeremy, puedes llegar a ser muy insensible. Además estoy segura de que Aelita ha intentado hablarte más de una vez. Es cierto que el coche la atropelló, pero tú no fuiste el culpable. ¿Piensas soportar que otro hombre bese a la chica que quieres, solo porque no la pudiste proteger una vez? Eres un cobarde. Dile lo que sientes y después..." Se quedó callada un momento.

"Se valiente y asume las consecuencias." Me había dejado helado, no sabía que Laura era así. De todas formas, he sido un idiota. Tiene toda la razón.

"Solo he huido de mi mismo, he huido de poder hacerla daño. Gracias por enseñármelo Laura. Te estoy muy agradecido."

"De nada." Después he salido corriendo de la habitación. Tenía algo importante que decirle a Aelita."

**NARRADOR (LAURA)**

Me he quedado un segundo pensando en l que le había dicho Jeremy. Yo si que soy una idiota. Esas palabras, habían sido para mi misma. Porque si yo hubiese sido más valiente y le hubiese dicho a Jeremy lo que siento, probablemente ahora me sentiría mejor.

"Gracias por gustarme Jeremy, por ser como eres. Mucha suerte con Aelita."

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Estaba en mi cuarto, sentada en mi habitación. Como Aelita no estaba, he aprovechado para llamar a Tyron. No ha tardado mucho en responderme.

"¿Si?" Su voz me ha recordado a la Agencia.

"Tyron, soy Allara."

"Allara, que alegría ¿cómo va la misión?"

"Bien señor, Ekiñe ya ha llegado y se ha integrado bien en el grupo. Estoy a punto de empezar la fase dos. Parece que ya todos confían en mí, si conseguimos que en el siguiente ataque de XANA me lleven a Lyoko es posible que podamos capturar a Aelita."

"Bien hecho agente 49, son grandes noticias. Esperaremos a que XANA ataque, si tienes noticias avísame. Estaremos preparados."

"Claro Señor. Tengo una pregunta..."

"Dime."

"¿Se sabe algo de Anthea?" Tyron no me ha contestado en un buen rato. Su silencio ha hecho que intuya que algo malo había pasado con Anthea. Como odiaba tener razón...

"Han encontrado a Anthea cerca del bosque de la agencia, al lado del rió. Parece que se ha suicidado."

¿Qué? El móvil se me ha caído al suelo, no he logrado pensar en nada durante minutos. Oía como Tyron me llamaba desde la otra línea, pero no he respondido. No podía, mi voz no salía.

Anthea estaba muerta...

"_Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Allara"_ ¡Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te has matado Anthea...?

He lanzado mi almohada con fuerza y he golpeado la pared hasta hacerme sangrar. Al final, me he tumbado en la cama sin poder dejar de llorar.

En ese momento solo he podido pensar en una persona, Odd...

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

Siempre que me he sentido triste o he peleado con Jeremy, he ido a parar al mismo sitio, La Ermita. Mi casa, aquí están todos los recuerdos de mi padre. Se juntan en esta casa tan pequeña, que a la vez es tan grande.

He subido a mi habitación y me sentado en mi cama. Cuando sea mayor, puede que compre esta casa. Me gustaría volver a vivir en ella. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, me he quedado dormida.

**NARRADOR (TYRON)**

(Flash Back)

No se cuantas semanas habían pasado, pero aquel hombre y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Poco después me enteré de que su nombre era Jose. Él venia todos los días a ver a su mujer y su hija al hospital. Yo me quedaba con mi hija todas las noches. Poco a poco el comer juntos y ir a ver a su hija junto con la mía, se hizo rutina. Mis días se llenaron de alegría una vez más, nunca estuve interesado en conocer a su mujer, pero él siempre me contaba cosas de ella. Pensaba que esos días no acabarían nunca.

Tenía esperanzas de que todo aquello no acabase pronto. Sin embargo, una vez más, XANA me quitó mi felicidad.

Aún no se sabe cómo pasó exactamente, pero esa noche en el hospital se perdieron veinticuatro vidas.

Cuando desperté fui a ver a mi hija, por suerte a ella no le pasó nada, pero...

"¡Dejadme entrar! ¡Mi hija está allí dentro! ¡Tengo que verla!" Unos médicos y enfermeras sujetaban a Jose. Él trataba de entrar en la habitación, pero todos se lo impedían.

"¡Jose! ¿Qué está pasando?" Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado y me temía lo peor.

"Tyron, mi hija está...ella está" Jose se hecho a llorar a mi lado. Los médicos y enfermeras no decían nada, solo miraban como Jose lloraba sin parar.

"¡Mi hija está muerta!" Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, otra vez, me habían quitado otra vida más. Cada vez que me acercaba a alguien, XANA me lo quitaba. ¡Maldición!

"¡Dejadle entrar ahora mismo!"

"No podemos hacer eso, tenemos que identificar a los niños para avisar a sus familias." Empuje a todos los médicos y le abrí paso a Jose para que entrase. Sin dudarlo, él corrió hasta su hija y la abrazó. Después lloró por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sosteniendo en brazos a su hija, ya sin vida. Los médicos solo observaban, algunos no pudieron aguantar las lágrimas y otros simplemente se marcharon. Aquellas descargas eléctricas quitaron la vida de veinticuatro niños... Aquella noche de enero, todo el hospital lloró por ellos...

(Fin del Flash Back)

**NARRADOR (YUMI)**

Ulrich y yo hemos estado dando un paseo, por alguna razón hoy todos tenían algo que hacer, así que no hemos pasado la tarde paseando por Kadic. No recuerdo haber estado tanto tiempo a solas con Ulrich desde hacía tiempo. Nos ha dado tiempo de hablar de muchas cosas.

"Entonces, mi padre me dijo. ¿Cómo le has dicho a un chico que estás enamorada de él siendo tan joven?" Incluso he imitado la voz de mi padre, de lo cual Ulrich se ha reído.

"Supongo que no soy lo que quieren para ti. Hasta mis padres no me aguantan, siempre me han dicho que soy un inútil y que les decepciono mucho." No me gustaba nada que los padres de Ulrich hablasen así de él.

"Puede, pero yo te quiero. Eso es lo que te tiene que importar, ¿no?"

Ulrich me ha mirado y se ha sonrojado. Me encanta cuando se sonroja.

En ese momento, no hemos acercado el uno al otro, he cerrado mis ojos y he podido sentir como Ulrich ha cerrado la distancia que nos separaba. Ha sido un beso dulce, lleno de cariño.

"¿Yu-Yumi?" He abierto los ojos y me he separado de Ulrich. La persona que me había visto, no era otra que mi madre. Ulrich se había quedado inmóvil y yo no sabía que decir.

"¿Vosotros estabais...?"

"Lo siento señora Ishiyama, ha sido cosa mía. Me gusta tanto su hija que no he podido resistirme a besarla. Lo siento mucho, si a usted le parece algo inadecuado dígamelo por favor. Pero por eso, no dejaré de estar con su hija."

Mi madre se ha quedado tan sorprendida como yo. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que Ulrich reaccionaría así? Por una parte me sentía feliz, pero ¿qué iba a decir mi madre? No creo que lo acepte tan fácilmente.

"Mamá yo..."

"Esta bien Ulrich, no te preocupes." Mi madre me ha cortado para sonreír tiernamente.

"Llevo esperando mucho tiempo a que mi hija me dijese quién era el chico del que estaba enamorada. Ya llevaba dos años sin querer decirme quién era." Es cierto, le dije a mi madre que estaba enamorada hacía ya bastante tiempo y no había día que no me preguntase. Aunque Hiroki siempre le respondía que era Ulrich. Ella quería oírmelo decir a mí.

"¿Dos años?" Ulrich me miraba sorprendido, pero sobre todo sonrojado.

"Mamá lo has estropeado. No quería decírselo."

"Lo siento cariño, no era mi intención..."

"Mamá, este es Ulrich. La persona de la que estoy enamorada y me gustaría que lo aceptasen."Esta vez fui yo quién corto a mi madre. Para darle su merecida respuesta. Mi madre sonrió y después se dio media vuelta.

"Voy a recoger las notas de este trimestre, el director me ha llamado esta mañana." Después ha parado un segundo y...

"¡Ulrich!."

"Si, señora Ishiyama." Ulrich hablaba como un robot, era muy gracioso.

"Bienvenido a la familia." Mi madre desapareció entre los árboles después de decir eso. Ulrich se había quedado de piedra y yo no podía dejar de reírme.

**NARRADOR (JEREMY)**

No encontraba a Aelita por ningún lado, para el colmo no me cogía el teléfono. ¿Dónde se había metido?

En ese momento, pasé por delante de la Ermita y pensé en echar un vistazo. Es posible que Aelita hubiese entrado. He entrado por todos los cuartos y nada, solo me quedaba su cuarto. He subido al piso de arriba, entonces, la he visto. Durmiendo en su cama. Ni siquiera estaba tapada, que descuidada, podría coger frío.

He cogido una manta y la he tapado, después, me he sentado a su lado y he visto como Aelita sonreía mientras dormía. ¿Qué estaría soñando?

"Jeremy..." Ha susurrado mi nombre en sueños, cosa que ha hecho que me sonroje.

"No me dejes sola..." Lo último me ha dejado desconcertado. ¿Yo la estaba dejando sola? Sí, claro que sí. Preocupándome por no hacerla daño, la he defraudado, cortando todo vinculo entre nosotros. Así, aparte de hacerme daño a mí, a quién más he herido a sido a ella. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? He sido un completo idiota.

"Te quiero, Aelita." Le he dado un beso en la mejilla y ella ha vuelto a sonreír. Quiero que no deje de hacerlo, nunca, nunca más. No quiero ser el culpable de su tristeza, sino de su alegría.

Mi cuerpo se ha movido por si solo y la he abrazado. En ese momento, ella se ha despertado.

"¿Jeremy? ¿Eres tú?" Me ha preguntado medio dormida aún.

"Sí... Lo siento Aelita, te prometo que no voy a volver a dejarte sola."

No se que cara ha puesto Aelita, solo se que me ha devuelto el abrazo y que ha sido el abrazo más cálido que había sentido nunca.

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, ella me ha soltado para mirarme a los ojos.

"Jeremy... te quiero..." Eso ha hecho que me sonroje, pero dejando eso a un lado la he besado la frente para volver a abrazarla.

"Yo también te quiero, mucho, demasiado..."

**¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo ha sido algo más cortito. Es lo que tiene el tener tantas ideas y tan poco tiempo. De todas formas intento subir uno cada día, para que lo disfrutéis todos los días.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos mañana.**


	9. Una persona importante

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Las tres de la tarde, estaba llegando a la biblioteca. El colegio estaba bastante vacío, quizá debido a que mañana era sábado. Mi clase particular con Ekiñe iba a empezar ya. Seguramente, ella ya estaría allí. Me tenía que dar prisa o es posible que me quedase sin profesora.

"Ya era hora Odd, pensaba que no llegarías nunca." Ekiñe se había vestido con una falda vaquera y una blusa. Estaba bastante mona, no podía negarlo.

"Lo siento, llegar a tiempo a las clases no es lo mío."

Al llegar, Ekiñe me ha escrito una cuantas ecuaciones en un cuaderno y me ha enseñado a hacerlas. Usaba un cuaderno bastante grande, aunque se notaba que no era nuevo. Tenía dibujos y garabatos por todos los lados. Yo estaba pensando en cómo sacarle información de Allara y antes de darme cuenta había terminado con la explicación.

"Y aquí podemos... Odd, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Eh sí, solo estaba pensando en..." No podía decirle la verdad. Lo mejor sería utilizar mi súper talento para mentir.

"Pensando en... lo divertidas que pueden ser las matemáticas." Me ha mirado enfadada, es posible que no se lo haya tragado.

"Odd, estás clases son para que apruebes el examen, si no tienes interés no te enseño." El problema es que explicaba igual que Jeremy, no entendía nada. Seguro que Allara lo hubiese hecho más fácil para mí.

"Claro que tengo interés, pero llevamos una hora trabajando. ¿Podemos descansar un poco?"

"Solo un poco." Bien, era el momento perfecto para preguntar. Era una suerte que la biblioteca estuviese vacía, podíamos hablar tan alto como quisiéramos y nadie iba a escuchar nada de lo que iba a decir.

"Y... ¿Desde cuándo sois amigas Allara y tu?"

"Desde los cinco años, ¿por qué?" Ekiñe tenía dos maneras diferentes de actuar. Si estás un tiempo con ella, lo notaran rápidamente. La primera es amable y divertida, pero la segunda es seria y calculadora.

No sabía si era por que las ventanas estuviesen abiertas o porque ella no me hablaba, pero mis manos estaban heladas. Tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. Como cuándo podía utilizar el flash future en Lyoko.

"Nada solo me interesaba. Llegaste al colegio diciendo que entrabas aquí para estar con ella." Ella simplemente me ha mirado sin decir nada. El silencio era tal, que se podía escuchar como hacia el viento que los árboles de fuera se moviesen.

"Odd, ¿te gusta Allara?" ¿Qué? ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa lo mismo? Parece que no podemos ser amigos si no nos gustamos.

"Bueno, yo... no me gusta." No sabía que responder. Ekiñe me miraba sin quitarme ojo, eso me ponía aún más nervioso.

"Entonces, ¿la odias?" No, es imposible que odie a Allara. Es una chica en la que se puede confiar. Ella misma lo ha demostrado.

"No la odio." ¿Qué debo hacer?

"Entonces, si que te gusta." Estaba un poco harto de estas preguntas.

"Yo diría que sí. Como la miras, todo el rato que pasas con ella. Cogerla de la mano... eso no creo que sea algo que haces con cualquiera." En realidad sí. Yo he salido con muchas chicas, tantas que ni siquiera puedo recordar el nombre de cada una. Estoy seguro, de que llegar a besarlas o tomarlas de la mano no significaba mucho para mí. Me sentía bien, pero nunca me he preocupado por lo que ellas sentían. Nunca me ha intensado, solo pensaba en mi mismo, en como hacer que se enamorasen de mí.

¿Allara es especial? Sí, por eso no quiero que me guste. Porque no quiero estropear lo que tengo con ella. El comer juntos, el sentirme a gusto a su lado, poder contarle cualquier cosa y reírnos de cosas sin sentido. Me gustaría que nada cambiase, pero si me enamoro de ella y decidimos salir juntos, puede que todo acabe como siempre. No quiero eso...

"No me gusta Allara, no podría gustarme ni en un millón de años. Es una aburrida, creída y muy pesada. Parece un chico y por eso paso tiempo con ella, nunca he pensado en ella como una chica. Además a mi me gustan las chicas con el pelo largo y muy guapas. Allara es muy normal, ya he salido con muchas chicas iguales a ella. ¿Qué me gusta? Es un buen chiste." Creo que me había pasado, había dicho demasiado. No obstante, sus preguntas me estaban poniendo nervioso, con esto debería de callarse. Además no hay nadie en la biblioteca, solo me ha podido oído ella.

El ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca me ha devuelto a la realidad. Me he esperado lo peor. No quería darme la vuelta, mi cuerpo temblaba y he pedido por favor, que no fuese ella. Cualquiera menos ella...

"¿Odd?" Me he girado lentamente y allí estaba. Me miraba asombrada y no se movía. Diría que no pestañeaba, su voz era débil y evitaba que sus ojos se encontrasen con los míos.

"Allara...yo..." Mis palabras no salían ¿Que debería decir en una situación así?

"Pensaba que necesitarías ayuda y me he acercado a preguntar. No quería interrumpiros, lo siento. Si llego a saber que era una molestia para ti yo..." No podía creerlo, me había escuchado decir todas esas cosas horribles sobre ella. He sentido que mi corazón se detenía. No era sensación de culpabilidad sino de angustia. He podido notar que sus ojos se enrojecían y después ha bajado la mirada. Si no la conociese diría que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Si este chico piensa eso de ti, no creo que deberías estar más con él Allara. Es una mala persona." ¿Qué está diciendo? Esto ha sido culpa suya... no, es mía, si yo hubiese dicho la verdad...

Allara ha apretado sus manos en dos puños.

"Lo siento, Odd. No sabía que te parecía tan pesada y creída. No he querido hacerte pensar eso, siento mucho el haberte molestado todo este tiempo." Esas palabras me han dolido. No he podido ver sus ojos, pero por como hablaba no había ninguna duda. Estaba llorando.

"Allara yo no..." Ha cambiado su expresión y ha sonreído.

"Adiós."

"¡Escuchame!" Por un momento he visto sus ojos. Totalmente rojos, llenos de lágrimas. Eso me había producido un nudo en el estomago. Estaba llorando, estaba llorando por mi culpa. Eso me hacía sentirme miserable y despreciable. Soy un cretino. Después de decirles a Ulrich y Yumi que ella era especial.

Allara se ha marchado corriendo sin decir nada más.

"Eres detestable, pídele a otra persona que te ayude." No podía decir nada, ella tenía razón. Ekiñe se ha marchado de la biblioteca dejándome solo.

Me he desplomado en la silla. Hacia tiempo que me preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez, y Ekiñe me ha hecho explotar con tanta pregunta.

¿Qué es Allara para mí? Eso me había dejado otra pregunta a la que no podía encontrarle respuesta ¿Qué era yo para Allara? Dos preguntas sin respuesta.

"Allara..."

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí sentado? Aún hay tiempo, puedo explicarle que no lo decía en serio. No puedo perder lo que tenemos de una forma tan patética.

**NARRADOR (ANA)**

Escapar de la agencia no había sido nada fácil. Menos mal, que algunos amigos me han ayudado a salir de allí. Deseo que todos estén bien. Estoy muy agradecida con ellos, tanto que no sabría como demostrárselo.

Es probable, que Tyron no tarde en encontrarme y mande que me maten. Si le cuento algo a Allara su plan fracasará. Tyron no se va a arriesgar a perderlo todo, antes mataría a todos los agentes de la agencia.

Después de dos días corriendo, había llegado a la ciudad. Estaba tan cansada y hambrienta que casi no me tendía en pie. Mi ropa estaba rasgada y me sentía mal. No sería nada raro, que tuviese fiebre u otro tipo de enfermedad. Pero no podía detenerme, no ahora que ya estaba tan cerca. Probablemente, Allara estaría en Kadic.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, me he adentrado en el bosque de la escuela. Pasar las verjas en mi condición no ha sido nada fácil, ha sido una suerte la poca altura que había. Si algún alumno o profesor me viese tendría problemas, pero tenía que llegar hasta Allara. Lo mejor era adentrarme en el bosque.

Tras dos horas caminando, no he podido encontrar ninguna entrada al edificio por aquí, tendré que salir. O quizá no era tan necesario... Me encontraba delante de La Ermita. Nunca pensé que la vería con mis propios ojos. Esta casa, podría ser la solución a mis problemas.

Piip, piip, piip...

Algo en mi pantalón había comenzado a sonar. Un radar, claro, me estaban rastreando. Posiblemente ya sepan que estoy en Kadic. No he tenido elección. He entrado en la casa, estaba llena de polvo y el suelo y las paredes estaban dañadas. Se notaban algunas humedades y todos los muebles estaban tirados. No era muy acogedor.

He oído ruidos en la parte de arriba, así que he subido lo más rápido posible. Cuando he entrado en la habitación, he visto a un chaval rubio de gafas y una niña con el pelo rosa. Me miraban sobresaltados.

"¿Quién eres?" El chico se ha hecho el valiente y se ha puesto delante de ella. Me recordaba un poco a Jose cuando era joven.

"Me llamo Ana. No puedo explicaros mucho, no tengo tiempo. Por favor escucharme, esto es muy importante." El chico no me ha quitado el ojo de encima y la manera en la que protegía a la pelirrosa era muy linda. Aunque no parecía tener mucha fuerza, parecía dispuesto defenderla a toda costa.

"No tenemos porque hacerlo. ¿Dices que te llamas Ana? Puedes probar que..."

"¡Escuchadme bien los dos! No tengo ninguna prueba y puede que no os podáis fiar de mí, pero tenéis que entregar esta carta." La niña pelirrosa la ha mirado y la ha cogido despacio, sin acercarse mucho a mí.

"¿Conocéis a Allara? Si sois alumnos de Kadic tenéis que conocerla, diría que es de vuestra edad. Por favor dársela." Los dos me miraban extrañados.

"La conocemos, pero ¿por qué tu no se la entregas en persona? ¿Ella te conoce? " Estos niños hacen demasiadas preguntas.

"Solo darle esta carta en cuanto la veáis." Los dos se han mirado con si se entendiesen.

"Es algo muy importante, os lo suplico." Me he arrodillado ante ellos, espero que esto sea suficiente.

"Está bien." La niña me ha tendido una mano para que me levantase. Yo la he aceptado, me recordaba a alguien, pero no sabría decir a quién.

"¿Aelita estás loca? No sabemos quién es. ¿Y si?"

"Dice la verdad Jeremy, puedo notarlo. Confías en mi, ¿verdad?" Ahora decidido, el chico ha asentido.

"¿Qué es eso?" El chico me ha preguntado señalando de donde venía el ruido. El sonido del radar cada vez era más fuerte.

"No podéis quedaros aquí conmigo. Tenéis que salir de aquí. Por favor no hagáis preguntas y marcharos, rápido."

Los dos se han ido corriendo, he visto desde la ventana como se marchaban. Poco después, dos de los agentes de Tyron han entrado en el edificio. Justo a tiempo ¿eh? Hacia mucho ya, que no cometía una locura.

Lo siento, Allara. No podré cumplir mi promesa, no podremos escapar y vivir juntas.

Anthea lo siento, después de haberte sacrificado por mí...

Jose tu promesa si la he cumplido, espero que con esto al menos me perdonéis todo lo demás.

Los agentes de Tyron ya habían entrado en la casa y mi radar sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Tan solo era cuestión de segundos que me encontrasen, pero no me iba a rendir sin luchar. He sacado una granada del bolsillo y me he preparado a que llegasen. Dos hombres vestidos de negro, que original.

Cuando han estado enfrente de mí, han disparado sin dudar. He soltado la granada justo antes de llegar el impacto de las balas. Después todo se ha vuelto negro.

¡Adiós Allara!

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

Jeremy y yo estábamos acercándonos al final del bosque. Podíamos ver el colegio desde donde estábamos. Repentinamente, un estruendo nos ha asustado y hemos caído al suelo.

"Ese sonido..." Jeremy y yo nos hemos quedado inertes y hemos mirado hacía atrás. Se han podido oír unos disparos y después una explosión.

"Aelita, esa mujer..." No le he dejado decir más. Le he pedido que no lo diga negándolo con la cabeza. He mirado la carta una vez más. Espero que Allara, tenga una buena explicación para todo esto.

**NARRADOR (TYRON)**

(Flash Back)

Había pasado un mes desde que murió la hija de Jose. Todos en el hospital recordaban ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Los médicos tardaron bastante en volver a tener a todo el hospital en condiciones y los pacientes tenían miedo a que algo pasase de nuevo.

La mujer de Jose no sabía que su hija se había muerto, él se lo estuvo ocultando todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital. Entendía perfectamente a Jose, porque todo este tiempo a su lado me enseño, que la verdad duele demasiado.

Mi hija estaba bien para ser llevada conmigo a casa. Solo me quedaba una última cosa por hacer y no iba a ser fácil. Convencer a mi amigo de que le dijese la verdad a su mujer.

Cogí a mi hija en brazos y fui directo a la sala treinta. A estas horas los dos deberían estar en el cuarto de su mujer. Las dos en punto, la hora de comer de los pacientes.

Me acerqué despacio a la sala, con intención de abrir la puerta. Pero acabe escuchando su conversación.

"¿Cuándo voy a poder verla? Ha pasado un mes y solo me dices que está bien y que sigue en la incubadora. Eso es imposible, ya debería estar fuera." Su mujer se empezaba a impacientar y a Jose se le oía nervioso.

"Ya sabes que los médicos quieren que todo voy a la perfección. No la dejaran salir hasta que este completamente bien."

"Jose, se perfectamente que hace unas semanas murieron veinticuatro niños. Allara no estaba entre ellos ¿verdad?" Jose se quedó callado un instante.

"Está bien, no te preocupes." Decidí marcharme por el momento, pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguiesen así. Jose estaba cargando con toda esa carga él solo.

(Fin Del Flash Back)

**NARRADOR (EKIÑE)**

Estaba satisfecha, Allara se lo había tragado todo, era una ingenua. Mira que caer en mi plan tan fácilmente. Me esperaba más de ella. Tyron tenía razón, es capaz de estropear toda la misión. Lo mejor será que le avise para que se la lleven a la agencia. La misión por fin estará en mis manos.

Al gato estúpido le gusta Allara, cosa que ya sabía. He tenido suerte de que Allara haya venido, pensaba enseñarle una grabación, pero esto ha sido más efectivo. Lo que no me imaginaba, era que Allara se hubiese enamorado del asesino de su padre. Estaba loca, a los asesinos hay que tratarlos como tal. Si hubiese querido ese estúpido ya le habría contado todo y la misión se hubiese terminado. Pero claro, Tyron los eliminaría y no podría pasar tiempo con su príncipe morado. Es una inocente, ni siquiera cree que Tyron pueda matarlos. Al final, ellos solo son unos asesinos...

Dejando todo de lado, he llamado a Tyron. Antes me he asegurado de que nadie pudiese oír mi conversación. Por suerte, no ha tardado en responder.

"¿Agente 38?"

"Señor, tengo malas noticias sobre Allara."

"¿Sobre Allara?"

"Señor el agente 49, se ha enamorado de uno de los asesinos. Si esto sigue así, es muy posible que nos delate. La misión fracasará y es posible que perdamos oportunidad de eliminarlos." Tyron ha escuchado con atención lo que decía. No ha dicho ni una palabra hasta que he terminado.

"Aconsejo que sea devuelta a la agencia. No ha sabido cumplir su misión. Se merece un castigo, para que sepa de quién se tiene que fiar. Con todo el respeto, yo me encargaré de esto si me lo permite."

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted agente 38. En cuánto la veas dile que un agente irá a recogerla mañana por la noche. Estoy seguro de que obedecerá, en caso de que no lo haga, yo mismo iré a por ella."

"Entendido señor, gracias." Lo había conseguido, el puesto era mío. Estoy deseando ver la cara que va a poner Allara.

"Escúcheme atentamente. Cuando XANA ataque vuelva hasta la agencia, el plan ha cambiado. Tenemos que darnos prisa, el agente 31 ha conseguido escapar. Por suerte la hemos eliminado a tiempo, pero nunca se sabe. Contamos contigo."

"Sí señor, allí estaré."

Con que Ana ha estado causando problemas, de tan palo tan astilla. Esto se pone muy interesante.

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

¿Por qué estoy llorando? Parezco tonta. Mis lágrimas caían a gran velocidad y no podía hacer que parasen. Me sentía triste, pero sobre todo decepcionada. Tampoco entendía el por qué.

Todo este tiempo solo he estado intentando ganarme la confianza de Odd, sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que traicionarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan mal? Aunque haya pasado tiempo con él, Odd solo es el asesino que mató a mi padre. ¿Dónde se ha ido todo ese odio?

Sin darme cuenta, he llegado al banco del bosque. Sí, el banco en el que Odd me cogió de la mano. Su mano era muy cálida y me tranquilizó. En ese momento sentí, que solo estábamos él y yo. Como si la agencia no existiese, yo fuese libre de ir donde quisiese y lo mejor de todo, podía estar con él sin tener que engañarle.

Estos días con él han sido tan divertidos y me he sentido tan a gusto, que ahora que se que lo he perdido, no puedo evitar sentirme sola.

Tengo miedo a enamorarme ¿eh? Mentiroso. Solo me trataste como a una chica más. Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas. Yo como una imbécil me lo tragué, pensé que tal vez no éramos tan diferentes.

He apoyado mi mano en el banco, justo donde él me cogió de la mano.

Soy una imbécil que sigue teniendo miedo. Todo este tiempo, solo he tenido miedo de enamorarme de ti...

"Odd..." He seguido llorando durante mucho tiempo, esperando que las lágrimas se llevasen todo el dolor.

**NARRADOR (ULRICH)**

"Con que dos años ¿eh?" Yumi no me quiso decir que yo le gustaba durante dos años, fuimos cobardes desde el principio.

"Ulrich ya basta, mi madre siempre mete la pata." Yumi estaba sonrojada, supongo que no pensaba decírmelo. Ha sido una suerte que su madre lo haya dicho.

"Lo cierto es, que yo también. He estado enamorado de ti desde siempre. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo dicho antes." Lo estaba haciendo un poco cursi y aún así Yumi me ha sonreído. Supongo que al final, Yumi es una chica y le gusta que le digan cosas como estas. Menos mal, porque siempre he querido decírselo y nunca encontraba las palabras.

"Ulrich... ¿lo dices en serio?"

"Sí" El bosque estaba desierto, lo cierto es que Kadic se ha vaciado mucho a causa del fin de semana. Por primera vez en tres meses, tendremos un puente. Estoy deseando pasarlo con Yumi. Espero que a XANA no le dé por molestar.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que yo te gustaba?" Esa pregunta me había dejado pensativo.

"Creo que, poco antes de lo que pasó en Lyoko. Lo del beso..." ¿Se hablaran Jeremy y Aelita de cosas como esta? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿se habrán arreglado? No creo que esos dos aguanten mucho enfadados.

Al de poco, un estruendo nos ha sorprendido. Yumi ha estado apunto de caerse, mas he podido sujetarla a tiempo.

"Gracias Ulrich. ¿Qué ha sido eso?" A mí también me extrañaba oír algo así en Kadic. Esperemos que no sea otra trampa de nuestro amigo XANA.

"¿Crees que es XANA?"

"No creo Ulrich, Jeremy y Aelita nos habrían avisado."

"Pues hablando de los reyes de Roma..." Jeremy y Aelita corrían apresuradamente hacía nosotros. Espero no tener razón.

"Jeremy, ¿es XANA?"

"¿Eh? No, Ulrich tranquilo."

"Pero hemos oído una especie de explosión." Ha dicho Yumi con cierta curiosidad.

"Eso..., no sabemos que ha pasado, pero..." Aelita no acababa ninguna frase y Jeremy no parecía dispuesto a hablar.

"Creo que deberíamos descansar. Vamos a las habitaciones y nos contáis que ha pasado tranquilamente. ¿Vale?" Los dos han asentido y yo me he sentido orgulloso. Yumi me ha mirado y me ha guiñado un ojo, merecía la pena ser un caballero.

**NARRADOR (TYRON)**

(Flash Back)

"¿De verdad me harás este favor Tyron? Lo que te estoy pidiendo no es ninguna tontería." Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. XANA siempre me había quitado lo que más quería, no podía dejar que volviese a pasar.

"No solo lo haré por vosotros Jose, también por mi propia hija. Si hay algo que puedo hacer, es esto. Tu número de agente será el treinta, señala que estuviste en esa sala de hospital." Todos los números de mis agentes tenían un significado, mi mujer siempre insistía en hacerlos especiales. Este método se me acabo quedando en la memoria.

"Tu mujer será el número treinta y uno."

"Tyron, te estaré eternamente agradecido por esto. Muchísimas gracias."

Jose era mi amigo, haría lo que fuese por él. La persona que nos ayudó, a mí y a mi hija.

"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Jose." Los dos sonreímos como tontos y acto seguido, nos dimos la mano.

"Mi agencia tendrá lista vuestras habitaciones para cuando tu mujer salga de aquí. Espero verte en un par de días. Cuida bien de ella."

"Descuida, lo haré." Después de despedirme de Jose, volví a mi agencia y comenzamos a reconstruirlo todo. Después de unas semanas la agencia parecía otra. Todo era mucho más alegre, dejando todo el súper ordenador y los escáneres en otro edificio aparte. Para ese entonces, Anthea ya estaba con nosotros. Se podría decir que yo... solo buscaba venganza. Tuve que impedir que nadie se acercase a mí. Me convertí en el jefe horrible que nunca quise ser. Solo para proteger a mi familia, para cumplir lo que una vez, fue el propósito de esta agencia.

Incluso si tenía que alejar de mí, lo que más me importaba.

(Fin del Flash Back)

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

La he estado buscando por todas partes, por las aulas, las habitaciones, el patio, el gimnasio y hasta en la ciudad, pero no había rastro de ella. ¿Donde demonios se ha metido? Llevaba corriendo toda la tarde, no podía ni conmigo mismo. Lo más extraño, es que no tenía hambre. Por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía ni pizca de hambre. El nudo en el estómago que se me había formado al ver a Allara llorar, permanecía ahí. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en sus lágrimas, todo por ser tan estúpido.

Me he supuesto que aparecería pronto, así que me he dirigido al banco de la otra vez, en el que hice esperar a Allara cuando XANA atacó. Tenía ganas de sentarme un poco y descansar.

Entonces, me he llevado la sorpresa de mi vida. Allí estaba ella, sentada en el lado del banco de la última vez, mirando al suelo.

Aún se podía ver que había estado llorando. Sus ojos enrojecidos me provocaban angustia y además parecía tener frió. El cielo estaba nublado y la brisa era bastante fría. No entiendo una cosa, si dimos la vuelta al pasado... ¿por qué está ella aquí? Supongo que es pura coincidencia...

Me he acercado por detrás sin hacer ruido y le he puesto mi chaqueta en los hombros suavemente. En ese momento, se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me ha mirado a los ojos, pero al darse cuenta de que era yo, ha vuelto a dirigir su mirada al suelo. Solo me he sentado en el otro lado del banco, sin decir ni una palabra. El tiempo pasaba, pero ella no movía ni un músculo.

Después de un rato, ha agarrado la chaqueta y se la ha recolocado. Posteriormente me ha mirado y como en un susurro, me ha hablado por fin.

"Gracias." Allara en este momento, no parecía nada a la chica alegre con la que había estado estos días. Eso me recordaba que el culpable de ello era yo.

"Lo siento." Allara ha vuelto a esquivar mi mirada, llevando la suya a sus manos.

"Siento el haber dicho todo eso. Era mentira yo... no pienso eso de ti. Nunca he pensado que seas pesada ni creída. Pensaba que eras la chica más alegre y divertida que he conocido." Seguía sin mirarme, puede que no me estuviese escuchando, pero tenía que decirlo.

"Cuando dije que tenía miedo a enamorarme, no era mentira. Desde que tu llegaste a Kadic he tenido miedo, me he protegido en el pensar que nunca me había enamorado y que era imposible." Por un momento, se ha movido a apretado la chaqueta con sus dedos. Luego, me ha mirado lentamente.

"Si no lo decías de verdad, ¿por qué lo has dicho?" Esa era una buena pregunta, ni siquiera yo se muy bien por qué. Creo que intentaba protegerme de la pregunta de Ekiñe.

"Tenía miedo de decir la verdad. Hasta ahora, había sido el ligón, el payaso del grupo. El que animaba las cosas en clase y el que salía con cualquier chica, fuese quién fuese. Al principio, solo tuve miedo a que todo eso cambiase. Porque había aparecido alguien que me había hecho cambiar. No sabía si para bien o para mal, solo sabía que lago había cambiado." La he mirado a los ojos, seguían rojos, pero estaba mucho mejor que antes. Esta vez no apartó la mirada de mí. Cosa que me alegro, significaba que estaba arreglándolo de alguna manera.

"La persona que lo me ha cambiado ha sido tu. Allara, ¿quieres saber por qué le dije eso a Ekiñe? La respuesta es simple. Porque durante todo el tiempo que has estado conmigo, me has hecho sentir especial. Sentía que me necesitabas y no he querido que nadie se diese cuenta de ello. La culpa es mía, si hubiese sido más valiente, no hubiese pasado esto y...

No sabes la vergüenza que me esta dando el haberte dicho todo esto. Creo que ha sonado muy cursi, ¿verdad? Tendría que haberlo dicho de otra manera y..."

Allara no paraba de reírse, estaba... sonriendo. Había dejado de llorar y se reía como siempre. Lo había conseguido, es increíble que lo haya hecho. Me he levantado y me he puesto delante de ella. Era el momento de decir la verdad.

"¿Odd?" Estaba nervioso, demasiado. Mis piernas temblaban y estaba sudando. ¿Qué es esta sensación? Nunca me había pasado algo como esto. ¿Acaso es esto lo que sentían Ulrich y Yumi? Estos nervios y el sentirse intranquilo.

"Allara yo..." Vamos dilo, no es tan difícil. Es Allara, a ella si puedes decírselo. Tranquilízate Odd, tu puedes.

Allara me miraba curiosa, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y parecía nerviosa.

"Una vez me dijiste que confiase en ti ¿no es cierto?" Ella ha sentido.

"Bueno, quiero que... ¡no!, necesito que tu también confíes en mí."

Me he parado, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Mis palabras nos salen como quiero y el corazón me va a mil por hora.

"Confió en ti Odd."

"Por eso yo..." ¿eh? ¿Qué...?

"Confió en ti." Confía en mí, confía en mí... Yo no le he dicho nada todavía. Ha sonreído una vez más, seguido se ha levantado.

"¿De verdad no piensas nada de lo que has dicho antes?"

"No." Parecía como si fuese a llorar de nuevo. ¿Había metido la pata otra vez? En ese momento, Allara se ha dejado caer y se ha abrazado a mí. Dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro izquierdo. Se ha aferrado a mi camisa por la parte de atrás y se ha quedado quieta.

Me he quedado en prácticamente conmocionado, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Tenía temor a que ella pudiese oír como mi corazón latía a un ritmo mayor de lo normal. Estaba seguro de que si la abrazaba, notaría que estaba sudando. ¿Pero que se supone que debería hacer?

Como si Allara me hubiese leído la mente, me ha dicho algo que me ha dejado impresionado. No por lo que ha dicho, sino porque ha sido ella la que lo ha dicho.

"Odd abrázame, por favor." He dejado de pensar en nada y me he dejado llevar por la situación. La he rodeado con mis brazos y he dejado que el tiempo pasase. Sin decir nada, sin movernos, era como estar volando. Había dejado de pensar hacía rato, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que el que alguien pasase y no viese en ese momento, me traía sin cuidado.

Éramos ella y yo, solo Allara y yo.

Ella ha sido quién ha soltado el agarre primero.

"Lo siento, te he mojado un poco la camiseta de lágrimas." Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había llorado mientras la abrazaba. ¿Todavía estaba triste?

"Tranquila, no pasa nada." Los dos estábamos sonrojados, no nos mirábamos a la cara. La tensión era bastante fuerte. No sabía si decir algo tonto o callarme. Me he decidido por lo segundo.

Me he tocado el bolsillo del pantalón en busca de un pañuelo, cuándo me he encontrado con el lacito que compré cuando la lleve a la ciudad. Claro, después de dar la vuelta al pasado ella no se acuerda de eso. Tampoco de que la cogí de la mano en este mismo sintió, ni de lo que le conté sobre mi miedo a enamorarme. Es una pena... en fin...

"Allara, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"El nueve de enero, ¿por qué?" Quedaba bastante tiempo aún, no podía decirle que era un regalo adelantado. En ese mismo instante, he tenido una idea brillante, propia del gran Odd Della Robbia.

"Date la vuelta."

"¿Darme la vuelta? No vas a hacer nada raro ¿no?"

"Puedes estar tranquila, confías en mí, ¿verdad? Ahora no puedes decirme que no. Además, no te podría hacer nada peor que lo que me hicieron a mí ayer en una pesadilla."

"¿Qué te hicieron?" Estaba claro que se iba a reír.

"Estaba comiendo un filete con patatas para cenar y me di la vuelta un segundo. Para cuando me volví a dar la vuelta para comer ¡Mis patatas fritas habían desaparecido!"

"¡Eso es horrible!¡ Las patas fritas son algo esencial para acompañar cualquier comida. No me puedo imaginar el mundo sin ellas."

No he podido evitarlo, el que se ha reído he sido yo. No me imaginaba que lo diría de una forma tan dramática. Sin duda, en la comida nos pareces mucho. Se ha dado la vuelta y ha cerrado los ojos. He sujetado el lazo con ambas manos, intentando que el cascabel no hiciese ruido.

Después le he acercado a su coleta, que como siempre, la llevaba en el lado derecho. He pasado el lazo por debajo de la goma de pelo negra que sujetaba su cabello y lo he conseguido enlazar con éxito. Hasta me sentía orgulloso de haberlo conseguido, después de todo era la primera vez que lo intentaba.

"Ya puedes mirar." Ha tocado el lazo y acto seguido el cascabel.

"¿Es un lazo?"

"Sí." Diría que estaba más que sorprendida.

"¿Para mí?"

"No veo a nadie más."Ha vuelto a acariciar el lazo y he podido notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Que tal me queda?" Era la primera vez que Allara me preguntaba algo parecido, así que no he podido evitar sonrojarme nuevamente. Mi corazón volvía a latir rápidamente.

"Bien, pero desde aquí no puedo verte muy bien. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?"

"No." ¿No?

"¿Por qué no?" Pasaba algo extraño, no era normal. Allara se comportaba mucho más tímida que otras veces.

"Porque si me doy la vuelta, desaparecerás. Igual que tus patatas. Si me doy la vuelta, todo volverá a ser normal y la magia acabará." ¿Qué? ¿Estaba insegura? Insegura de darse la vuelta, porque yo podría desparecer... ¡mierda!

"Detente."

"¿Eh?" Se ha dado la media vuelta.

"Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, vas a hacer que yo..." Debía de estar muy sonrojado, tanto que no puedo describir ni como me sentía. Solo se que tenía mucho calor y mi corazón iba excesivamente rápido.

Era una suerte que nadie pudiese verme en esta situación, aparte de ella.

Allara había acabado girándose. Me miraba sin decir nada, asombrada por mi sonrojo. Me había tapado la boca con la mano, intentando que se notara menos. Parecía que no funcionaba.

"Me gusta mucho, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. Muchas gracias Odd." Ha sonreído tan naturalmente que me ha recordado a la sonrisa de hace una semana. Esa sonrisa que hace unas horas pensaba que no volvería a ver.

"Estás muy guapa." Eso la ha hecho sonrojarse, por como me ha mirado parecía que hubiese dicho algo malo. Pero creo que le ha gustado que lo diga.

"Odd..."

"¿Sí?"

"Eres idiota."

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

"¿Una carta?" Yumi y Urich nos miraban impresionados por todo lo que les hemos contado.

"¿Has dicho que era para Allara? De qué la conocerá esa mujer."

"No lo sabemos, simplemente nos ha suplicado que se la demos. No ha querido contarnos nada, pero ha dicho que era muy importante. Aelita ha pasado de mí y la ha cogido." Eso último me había hecho enojar.

"Si no la hubiese cogido esta carta no existiría." Jeremy se ha dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y se ha retractado.

"Quería decir que era peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada." Le quiero mucho, pero a veces se preocupa demasiado.

"Ya os habías reconciliado, nos os volváis a enfadar." Yumi y Ulrich nos miraban sonrientes. Nuestra historia le había gustado mucho al parecer.

"El caso es, que tenemos que entregársela a Allara. Espero que ella nos cuente más." No estoy segura de que vaya a hacerlo, pero confío en ella. Si es importante me lo dirá.

"El problema son los disparos y la explosión de poco después. Es posible que por entregar esta carta esa mujer este..."

"Tranquila Aelita, es posible que no haya pasado nada grave." Yumi intentaba hacerme sentir mejor y Ulrich había puesto una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Mañana iremos a ver La Ermita, por ahora lo mejor será descansar. Aelita me gustaría que le dieses la carta hoy. Si realmente es importante, puede que te cuente algo. Mañana nos dices que ha pasado."

"De acuerdo Jeremy." Todos nos hemos levantado para despedirnos.

Jeremy me ha cogido de la mano y nos hemos marchado hacía las habitaciones. He visto como Yumi me guiñaba un ojo a lo lejos.

**NARRADOR (YUMI)**

"Te acompaño a casa, ya es muy tarde." Ulrich se había vuelto un caballero conmigo durante estos días. Además, estaba mucho más cariñoso. A veces pienso en por qué no se lo dije antes.

El camino a casa ha sido muy entretenido. No hemos parado de reír en todo el camino, todo porque Ulrich me contaba cosas que le habían pasado de pequeño. El camino se me ha hecho tan corto, que para cuando me he dado cuenta ya estábamos delante de mi casa.

"Es mejor que te des prisa o Jim te regañará."

"Es cierto, me voy ya." Ulrich se ha acercado a darme un beso de buenas noches, pero...

"¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ ULRICH HA VENIDO A ACOMPAÑAR A YUMI Y SE ESTÁN BESANDO!" Lo mato, voy a matar a mi hermano.

"¡Hiroki verás cuando te coja!" Mis padres han salido fuera y Ulrich me ha mirado pidiendo ayuda.

"Vaya Ulrich, que sorpresa." Mamá esa sonrisa es muy falsa. No me digas que nos estabais esperando. Mi padre se mantenía serio al lado de la puerta y Hiroki había corrido a esconderse dentro de casa.

"Buenas noches señor y señora Ishiyama." No me esperaba menos de Ulrich. Es mucho más calmado que yo en estas situaciones.

"Ulrich ya que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?"

"Me encantaría señora Ishiyama, pero no puedo."

"¿No te gusta la comida Japonesa?" Pobre Ulrich.

"No, no es eso, es que Jim, digo, mi profesor de gimnasia me regañará si llego más tarde."

"No te preocupes, ahora llamo al colegio. Les diré que hoy te quedas aquí, puedes usar el cuarto de Hiroki. El puede dormir con Yumi." ¿Qué? ¿Ulrich quedarse a dormir en casa? Mamá se ha vuelto loca.

"No quiero incomodar."

"Pasa tranquilo, quiero conocer mejor a la persona que esta con mi hija." Mi padre había finalizado la discusión con esas palabras. La noche iba a ser mucho más larga de lo esperado.

**¡Terminé! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, espero que me perdonéis. No os podrías creer los problemas que he tenido. Tuve que ir a una obra de teatro y estuve de fiestas en la ciudad (una amiga me invitó en el último momento). Por culpa de eso y más, este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de terminar. Lo he hecho lo mejor posible. De todas formas, debo de decir que tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente.**

**Una vez más gracias por leerlo y por esperarlo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	10. Un adiós sin final feliz

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

La noche se me había hecho eterna, Jeremy yo no hemos tardado en despedirnos para ir a dormir. Estábamos muy cansados, además, tenía que hablar con Allara. He mirado la carta una vez más y he entrado en mi habitación. Afortunadamente, Allara seguía despierta, aunque no podía decir que no estuviese en las nubes.

"Allara, ¿estás bien?" Mi voz parecía haberla asustado. Al menos, se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

"Sí, solo estaba pensando." Más que pensando, yo habría dicho fantaseando. Me imaginaba con que, pero no perdía nada por preguntar.

"¿En qué pensabas?" Su rostro se ha teñido de un rojo escarlata y ha acabado tapándose con la manta. Su reacción me ha parecido adorable, no ha tardado en bajar un poco la manta para mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Juras no decírselo a nadie?" Ahora estaba aún más interesada, he asentido con la cabeza en modo de respuesta.

"Lo juro." Ha parecido que Allara seguía pensando en si decírmelo o no. Ha optado por hacerlo.

"Bueno, hoy me había enfadado con Odd..." La explicación ha sido larga y bastante entretenida. Intentaba no perder el hilo de la historia, pero me entraba más sueño con cada palabra. No me he despertado hasta que casi ha llegado al final.

"Y Odd me ha... abrazado." En cuanto ha terminado de decirlo se ha vuelto a sonrojar. Se notaba que para Allara había significado mucho, me alegraba que fuese así. Por otra parte, Odd es muy mujeriego y me preocupa que no haya significado lo mismo para él.

Después de hablar tanto, se me había olvidado que tenía que entregarle la carta a Allara.

Ella ya se estaba acostando, luego de haberme preguntado todo lo que había pasado con Jeremy, habíamos decidido dormir.

"Allara, tengo que darte algo." Allara se ha dado la vuelta para mirarme y yo me he sacado la carta del bolsillo.

"¿Una carta? Pero yo no escribo cartas." Se la veía extrañada, pero había prometido entregar esa carta. Quizá Allara no sabía nada después de todo.

"Una mujer llamada Ana me ha pedido que te la dé." Al escuchar el nombre, Allara me ha quitado la carta de las manos. La ha mirado con atención, para fijarse en que su nombre estaba escrito a un lado de la carta. Lo extraño de esa carta, es que no llevaba ningún tipo de sello.

La ha abierto cuidadosamente y ha leído lo que parecía un pequeño prólogo de una historia.

"¿La conoces?"

"No, se llama igual que una vieja amiga. Pensé que tal vez sería de ella. De todas formas, la carta va dirigida hacía mí. ¿Puedo leerla en silencio?" Me miraba con un rostro de culpabilidad. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sonreír. Tendré que preguntarle mañana sobre el contenido, supongo que ahora querrá intimidad.

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Ana, claro que conocía ese nombre. Era el nombre de mi madre. ¿Cómo es que ha conseguido hacerle llegar una carta a Aelita? Además mi madre no sabía como eran los guerreros de Lyoko en carne y hueso. No creo que se la haya dado sabiendo quién era. Lo más importante, es saber por qué se la ha entregado.

Decidida, he comenzado a leer un pequeño texto que estaba señalado con una flecha.

Decía algo así:

_Querida Allara:_

_Lo que ha pasado estos días es largo de explicar y me tomaría mucho tiempo. He conseguido escapar de la agencia para entregarte esta carta. No se las mentiras que te habrán contado en tu estancia en Kadic, pero Anthea ha muerto. Su muerte ha sido a causa de un cuchillo. Un cuchillo que Tyron intento clavarme a mí. Anthea salvó mi vida, pero yo no pude salvar la suya._

_Tyron hará lo imposible por matar a aquel que le desobedezca, no habrá excepciones. Si yo no te entrego esta carta, puede significar que no nos volvamos a ver. Puede que no te lo haya dicho muchas veces, pero te quiero._

_Mamá._

Conseguí terminar de leer el texto que mi madre habría escrito para mí. No pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas cayesen en la manta. Mis manos se agarraban a ese pequeño trozo de papel, intentando quitarme más de un pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Anthea había muerto por un cuchillo que Tyron le clavó. Mi madre es posible que estuviese muerta también y por último, estaba esta dichosa carta.

No entendía nada, ¿por qué mamá escapó? ¿Por qué Tyron mató a Anthea y me engaño? ¿Por qué mamá no me lo ha explicado todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No podía pensar, solo quería descansar, olvidarme de todo esto. Había sido un día tan perfecto, que no pensaba estropearlo. Al menos, no hoy.

Dejé la carta bajo la almohada y me dispuse a dormir.

**NARRADOR (ULRICH)**

Yumi y yo no disponíamos a dormir ya, estábamos los dos en la habitación de Yumi. Se notaba que era la habitación de una chica, mayormente por que olía bastante bien. Los peluches de animes o mangas japoneses adornaban la habitación, igual que los libros y algún que otro marco de fotos. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y Yumi y yo habíamos quedado atrapados en su habitación.

Si lo que queréis saber es como he acabado en esta situación, os diré que no tengo ni idea.

La madre de Yumi había llamado al colegio hacía un par de horas. Al principio, no estaban de acuerdo en dejarme dormir aquí. De alguna forma, el padre de Yumi lo ha conseguido. Me gustaría saber que les ha dicho a Jim y a Delmas.

La cena era típica de Japón, algo de sushi preparado por la madre de Yumi. He comido sin parar, ya que sus padres insistían en que no me quedará con ganas. No quería dar una mala imagen.

Hiroki me ha ayudado a preparar su cuarto para que pudiese dormir.

Al de poco, hemos vuelto a bajar al salón, donde todos veían la televisión. No me he fijado mucho, pero creo que hablaban en japonés.

Lo extraño de todo esto, es que no me habían hecho muchas preguntas. Solo cosas normales, como ¿que tal los estudios? O ¿haces algún deporte?

Hemos acabado hablando de Yumi toda la noche, cosa que ha ella no le hacía mucha gracia. Yo me he enterado de varias cosas gracias a eso, parece que Yumi de pequeña era muy cariñosa y vergonzosa. Ese era el porque no tenía amigos en Kadic cuándo la conocí.

También me han enseñado unos álbumes de fotos, nos hemos reído bastante. El nacimiento de Hiroki también salía en las fotos y su hermana lo ha utilizado para vengarse de él.

Poco después, he mantenido una pequeña charla con su padre sobre cosas de las que no debería hablar.

Al final, todos nos hemos ido a dormir bastante tarde.

Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando Hiroki me ha llamado.

"¿Ulrich?" No podía ver nada, tendría que ser bastante tarde.

"Dime..."

"He oído un ruido en la habitación de Yumi, ¿puedes ir a mirar? Me da miedo ir solo." No pensaba que Hiroki lo estuviese diciendo en serio. Pero podría ser un ataque de XANA, así que le he acompañado hasta la puerta de la habitación de Yumi. La he abierto muy despacio, con intención de no despertar a nadie. Cuando por fin estaba abierta, he dado un par de pasos y me he encontrado con Yumi durmiendo tranquilamente. Hora de volver a la cama.

"Algún día me lo agradecerás." Hiroki había cerrado la puerta. No puede ser, ¿en serio me tenía que pasar esto a mí? Ella me va a golpear y sus padres me van a matar.

"Hiroki abre, por favor." Nada, Hiroki ya se habría ido. He intentado abrirla puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"Ulrich..." Yumi acababa de decir mi nombre en sueños. Eso me ha producido un pequeño escalofrío. Me he movido lentamente hasta estar delante de su cama. Debo aclarar, que no era una cama normal. Yumi dormía en el suelo, dentro de su futon.

No se que he tocado, pero ha sonado como algo rodando. Yumi acababa de abrir los ojos.

"¿Ulrich? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?" Yumi se ha levantado y ha ido a encender la luz. Una vez encendida, me he dado cuenta de que solo llevaba puesto los calzoncillos. Cosa que se me había olvidado por completo. Yumi también se ha fijado, pero ha tratado de mirar en otra dirección todo el tiempo que hemos hablado.

"No es lo que piensas." No había empezado muy bien, parecía más sospechoso aún.

"¿Qué es lo que pienso?"

"Escucha Yumi, tu hermano me ha engañado. Me ha dicho que había oído un ruido y he pensado que podría ser XANA. Entonces, me ha encerrado aquí." Yumi no se había creído nada de lo que le había dicho.

"¿Puedes probarlo?"

"La puerta esta cerrada, la he intentado abrir, pero..." Me he fijado en que lo que había rodado antes era una pequeña bola de hijo para coser.

Yumi ha intentado abrir la puerta un par de veces sin éxito.

"¿Y qué hacemos? Si mis padres nos ven, lo malinterpretarán." Yumi sonaba nerviosa, todo por culpa de Hiroki.

"Diré que es culpa mía."

"Ulrich estás semidesnudo, te matarán." Cierto, sobre todo porque si pillase a mi hija con su novio casi desnudo en su cuarto, haría lo mismo.

"Vamos a dormir, mañana les diremos la verdad. Hiroki no se va a salvar esta vez." Yumi me daba un poco de miedo, su hermano lo va a pasar muy mal. Espera, ¿dormir? ¿Los dos juntos?

"Has tenido suerte, me quedaba otro futon en el armario."

Hemos arreglado mi nueva cama y la ha puesto junto a la suya. Parece que Yumi no ha pensado en que de esta forma sería aún más sospechoso.

"Yumi."

"¿Si?"

"Ahora no nos van a creer." Yumi ha mirado el lugar donde había dejado mi futon y se ha puesto colorada. Después, me ha mirado y ha ido a apagar la luz.

"Quiero aprovechar que estás aquí. No se cuanto más tendré que esperar para una próxima vez." Eso me había dejado sorprendido, que Yumi quisiese dormir a mi lado la hacía adorable. No hemos tardado en meternos en nuestros futones e intentar dormir. Aunque todos sabemos que iba a ser imposible. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo increíblemente rápido.

"¿Ulrich?" Esta familia tenía obsesión de despertarme cada vez que intentaba dormir.

"¿Si?" Yumi ha tardado un rato en responder.

"¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?" No he logrado ver la cara de Yumi, pero yo diría que estaba igual de sonrojada que antes. Sin hacer mucho ruido me he acercado hasta ella. He intentado guiarme con mi mano, apoyándola suavemente es su mejilla.

Posteriormente, he juntado lentamente mis labios con los suyos.

El beso ha sido más largo que cualquier otro. Mucho más cálido que el segundo y más apasionado que el primero. El mejor beso hasta ahora.

Al separarnos Yumi me ha tomado de la mano y hemos conseguido quedarnos dormidos.

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

No podía dormir. Lo que sentí cuando abracé a Allara no dejaba de molestarme. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso. No puedo explicarlo con palabras, pero era como estar volando.

Ulrich no había vuelto aún y era bastante tarde. Me pregunto donde se habrá metido.

La habitación sin Ulrich era muy solitaria y al no poder dormir era como una prisión. He probado a hacer de todo, jugar a los marcianitos, jugar con la antigua pelota de Kiwi, comer unas patatas y absolutamente todo me recordaba a ella. Es como si Allara se me hubiese quedado atascada en el cerebro.

¿Ella habrá sentido lo mismo? Después de todo, la que me ha pedido que la abrace a sido ella. Yo debería de estar tranquilo, he abrazado a muchas otras chicas, ¿qué diferencia hay? Mañana cuando la vea, no voy a saber que decirle. Debería comportarme normal o preguntarle por lo de hoy, es una decisión difícil.

Igual no le ha gustado el regalo, quizá solo se lo ha puesto para no decir que no le gustaba. Mi cabeza es un lío en este momento.

Si tan solo Ulrich estuviese aquí, podría preguntarle. Seguro que está de fiesta y no me ha dicho nada.

Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he visto a Jeremy y Aelita en toda la tarde. Espero que hayan hecho las paces.

Me he dado la vuelta para intentar dormir de nuevo, pero creo que no ha dado resultado. Mañana le preguntaré a Allara sobre la comida que tenemos pendiente, estoy deseando ir a comer con ella...

_**Día siguiente**_

**NARRADOR (TYRON)**

Los agentes que mandé en busca de Ana estaban entrando en la agencia. Faltaba poco para oír sus noticias. Espero que Ana no haya conseguido llegar hasta Allara.

La puerta de mi despacho se ha abierto y otro de mis agentes, me ha informado sobre la llegada de los agentes que mandé en su busca.

"Señor, los agentes nueve y diez han vuelto."

"Diles que entren." Acto seguido, mi agente ha entre cerrado la puerta y después los otros dos han entrado y me han saludado. El tiempo en el que Ana había escapado he estado en blanco. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que su huida nos perjudicase gravemente. No puede volver a pasarme algo así.

"Señor, la agente treinta y uno nos daño gravemente. Su granada explotó y el agente diez ha perdido un brazo. No tardaremos mucho en recuperarnos, pero nos gustaría ir a la enfermería. Ana ya no será un problema para usted."

"Bien hecho agentes, tienen permiso."

"Agente diez."

"¿Si señor?" Era culpa mía que mi agente estuviese tan herido, lo mínimo que podía hacer es intentar ayudarlo en su recuperación.

"Que algún otro agente te acompañe al hospital. Yo pagaré todo los gastos, intenta recuperarte pronto." No tenía intención de perder otro agente. Los necesito para la batalla final.

"Gracias señor." El agente diez me ha dado las gracias y se ha ido corriendo. Una cosa menos de que preocuparme. En cuanto Allara este aquí y XANA ataque, mi última fase del plan se pondrá en marcha. Me desharé de todo lo relacionado con Frans de una vez. Jose, ya estoy cerca de cumplir mi promesa.

**NARRADOR (YUMI)**

Los rayos de sol que entraban por mi ventana, me daban directamente en la cara. Las sábanas me estaban dando mucho calor, más de lo normal. He abierto los ojos lentamente, el despertador estaba a media hora de sonar. He sentido algo tocar mi espalda y por un momento, me he asustado.

Me he dado la vuelta para encontrarme con Ulrich, que dormía tranquilamente. No podía creer que había dormido con Ulrich, menos estando él casi desnudo. Solo el pensarlo me hacía sonrojarme.

Tenía que buscar la manera de salir del cuarto antes de que nos viesen.

Después de mucho pensar, solo se me ocurría salir por la ventana. Pero si llamo a la puerta, mis padres podrían pensar que no hemos estado en casa en toda la noche.

Me he vestido apresuradamente, no podía hacerlo si Ulrich despertaba.

Me he vuelto a sentar en la cama, solo quedaba un cuarto de hora.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Mi vista se ha centrado en mi móvil.

Hiroki, si consigo salir de aquí, te juro que te voy a estrangular.

Hiroki... ¡Hiroki! Si consigo que se despierte antes que mamá o papá y me abra podríamos salir de esta.

He marcado el número de mi hermano a toda prisa. Con suerte, lo tendrá en vibración. La música no sonaba, ¿había acertado?

"¿Yumi? Todavía es pronto y..."

"Como no me abras la puerta en menos de un minuto, le contaré a mamá que paso con su jarrón favorito."

"Ya voy." Lo había conseguido, solo tenía que despertar a Ulrich.

He oído pasos y he tapado a Ulrich con la manta por si acaso eran mis padres. Gracias a dios, Hiroki ha sido quién ha abierto la puerta.

"Hiroki, te voy a matar." Hiroki se ha desparecido antes de que pudiese llegar hasta él, supongo que ha sentido mi enfado a distancia.

He cerrado la puerta, esta vez por dentro.

Ya había recogido mi futon, solo quedaba despertar a Ulrich. Me he quedado mirándole otro poco. No siempre tendré la oportunidad.

**NARRADOR (ULRICH)**

Sentía que alguien me observaba, mis ojos han tardado un poco en abrirse. Tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera oía los ronquidos de Odd.

Al despertarme completamente, me he acordado que no estaba en Kadic. Estaba en la casa de Yumi, mejor dicho, en el cuarto de Yumi.

A mi lado Yumi me miraba atentamente, cuando se ha dado cuenta de que estaba despierto se ha levantado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Yumi, ¿qué hora es?" Estaba muy cansado, no podía casi ni levantarme.

Entonces, el despertador ha sonado. La verdad es, que me ha asustado un poco.

"La hora de despertarse Ulrich, corre a tu habitación." Yumi estaba inquieta, supongo que era lo normal. Estar con un chico o una chica en tu cuarto debe de poner nervioso a cualquiera. Tanto que no se acordaba de un pequeño detalle.

"La puerta esta cerrada, ¿no te acuerdas?"

"Está abierta." Yumi ha corrido hasta la puerta y la ha abierto.

"¿Cómo has...?"

"Date prisa, luego te lo explico." He salido del cuarto de Yumi a toda prisa para entrar en el mío, donde Hiroki se estaba vistiendo.

"¡Eh! ¿No te han enseñado a llamar?" No le he hecho caso y cerrado la puerta. Espero que sus padres no se hayan dado cuenta de nada.

"Salvado." Hiroki me miraba divertido. Sin hacerle mucho caso, me he empezado a vestir con la ropa que traje ayer.

"¿Que tal vuestra noche de enamorados?" El recuerdo del beso me ha hecho sonrojar y Hiroki lo ha tomado como una respuesta. Sonreía triunfante.

"Te dije que me lo agradecerías."

Sobre eso, no podía decirle que no. Sin duda, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

No me he despertado de muy buen humor, Allara no había leído la carta y no podía preguntarle nada. Por desgracia, parece que no sabremos nada de nuestra sospechosa mujer, al menos por ahora.

Después de ducharnos, hemos decidido bajar a desayunar. Ninguna de las dos ha dicho nada por el camino, hasta que nos hemos juntado con Odd y Jeremy en el comedor.

"Hola chicas." Jeremy nos ha saludado sonriendo. Al menos, él estaba de buen humor. Odd como siempre, no paraba de comer ni para saludar.

No miraba a Allara en ningún momento, incluso estando sentados uno al lado del otro. Después de lo que me dijo Allara que había pasado entre ellos, no me extraña que Allara no diga nada. Sin embargo, no es típico de Odd ser tan tímido como Ulrich. Ese último pensamiento me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo.

"¿Y Ulrich?" Odd ni siquiera se ha enterado de la pregunta.

"Con Yumi, parece que ayer se quedó en su casa."

"¿En casa de Yumi?"

"Odd le ha llamado esta mañana. Tendrías que haber oído la bronca que le ha echado por no estar." Odd que había estado callado, ha mirado a Jeremy y le ha contestado.

"No le he echado la bronca, es solo que se queda con Yumi justo cuando necesito hablar con él."

No he podido evitar reírme, me imagino sobre que quería hablarle. Odd es un libro abierto, menos para Allara. Al mirar a Allara me he fijado en otra cosa. No había comido nada. ¿Tendrá que ver con la carta?

"¿No tienes hambre?" No estaba preguntando nada malo, de esa forma puede que me cuente algo.

"No has comido nada. ¿Estás bien?" Odd la miraba preocupado, otro punto a favor para mí. Si la cara de Odd preocupado no le hacía decir nada, sería preocupante.

"No es nada, solo me encuentro un poco mal." Estaba mintiendo, porque bien, se notaba que no estaba.

"Ahora hay gimnasia, deberías ir a descansar a la enfermería." Jeremy tenía toda la razón, tendría que preocuparme un poco más. Ella estuvo a mi lado cuando me sentía mal.

"Si descansas, seguro que podrás asistir a las demás clases. Pero si quieres tomate el día libre, te cubrimos." Le he guiñado un ojo y ella ha sonreído.

Odd no decía nada, seguro que estaba mucho más preocupado que nosotros.

"Yo te acompaño a la enfermería." Pensaba que no lo diría nunca. Incluso Jeremy sonreía ante esa muestra de intranquilidad. Lo mejor sería no dejarla sola.

"¿No te importa?"

"No, pero será mejor que vayamos ya o Jim me va a hacer correr el doble."

Odd y Allara se han despedido de nosotros y el silencio ha durado unos minutos.

"¿Te ha dicho algo?"

"Cada vez que leía una especie de prólogo de la carta comenzaba a llorar. No ha leído la carta entera aun. Puede que tarde en decirme algo." Jeremy se ha quedado pensativo. Supongo que ha notado mis nervios y me ha intentado tranquilizar sujetando mi mano.

"Has hecho lo que has podido, estoy muy orgulloso."

"Gracias Jeremy."

**NARRADOR (TYRON)**

(Flash back)

Las puertas de la agencia se habrían para recibir a los nuevos agentes. Jose y Ana formaban parte de nuestra agencia oficialmente desde ese día. Ana que aun no me conocía desconfiaba de mí. No me dejó ver su rostro y se ocultó detrás de su esposo. Jose por el contrario, entró corriendo a saludarme.

Mientras mis demás agentes se llevaban a Ana y las maletas a su respectivo cuarto, Jose se quedó conversando conmigo.

"Gracias por venir Jose." No dimos la mano sonriendo.

"Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí."

"¿Que tal esta la pequeña?"

"Bien, llora mucho, pero bien." Jose se reía mientras ella dormía en sus brazos.

"¿No se lo vas a decir a Ana?"

"No puedo hacerle eso, mientras tu nos necesites todo estará bien. No quiero verla sufrir Tyron." Entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

"Haré todo lo posible para que XANA pague. Te lo prometo, lo destruiré yo mismo." Jose asintió mirando a la niña.

"Hazlo por ellas y hazlo por Allara. Yo te ayudaré siempre, aunque sea lo último que haga." Eso me tranquilizaba, saber que alguien me apoyaba y confiaba en mí. Un momento, le había puesto nombre.

"¿Allara? Es un nombre algo extraño. Pero me gusta."

"Significa, encuentra la paz." Un nombre bastante apropiado.

(Fin del Flash Back)

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Allara caminaba poco más atrás que yo. No tenía ni idea de que podía decir. Puede que si digo algo tonto se enfade, pero si no digo nada también. Que complicado...

Estábamos a punto de llegar y no había dicho nada, vamos Odd piensa.

"Odd..." Al final, ha sido ella la primera en hablar.

"Dime..." Mi voz sonaba distinta, más clara. Estaba nervioso solo por hablar con ella. La he mirado de reojo, ella caminaba mirando al suelo. No parecía muy alegre.

"Estoy bien. No me encuentro mal, era mentira."

"¿Mentira?" Me he fijado en sus manos, agarraba los bolsillos de su pantalón con fuerza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ayer cuando la deje estaba bien.

Igual lo ha hecho para estar a solas conmigo, eso debe de ser. Trague saliva y me intente relajar.

"¿Puedes decirles a todos que estoy bien? Hoy me gustaría quedarme en mi cuarto, puede que sea injusto pedir esto pero... ¡miénteles por favor!" Eso no me lo esperaba, Allara no quería ir a clases. No era eso lo que me sorprendía, quería que les mintiese a todos. Decirles que estaba en la enfermería y que estaba bien. ¿Por qué? No creo que merezcan tan poca confianza.

"No puedo." Bajé la cabeza esperando a que se enfadase, probablemente lo haría. Me esperaba que todo acabase ahí. De alguna forma, mis historias siempre acaban así.

"Vale." ¿Vale? ¿No estaba enfadada?

"Siento habértelo pedido, he sido egoísta. Si no hay mas remedio iré a la enfermería." Algo pasaba, no sabía que, pero era algo malo.

Allara ya había vuelto a andar y se dirigía a la puerta de la enfermería.

Me he armado de valor, no podía dejarlo así. He agarrado su muñeca con fuerza, sin dejarla avanzar. Me ha mirado desconcertada y ha parado en seco.

"¿Qué ha pasado? No se si puedo ayudarte, pero me gustaría saberlo."

He esperado su respuesta convencido de que me lo diría. Estaba equivocado.

"Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo." Se ha soltado de mi agarre y ha seguido adelante. ¿Allara?...

He corrido hasta donde ella y la he hecho detenerse empujándola contra la pared. Ella me miraba sobresaltada.

"¿Qué te pasa? Te he dicho que no puedo decírtelo." Su mirada me daba dolía, tenía miedo de mí.

"Creía que confiabas en mí..." He soltado el agarre y le he dado su espacio. No me reconocía a mi mismo. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Creo que estaba decepcionado conmigo mismo.

Ella me miraba con ojos brillantes, como si fuese a llorar de nuevo.

"Mi madre..." Lo dijo casi en un susurro. El haberlo escuchado ha sido un milagro.

"¿Tu madre?"

"¡Mi madre está muerta Odd!" Eso me dejó sin palabras, ella no paraba de llorar y además lo hacía con rabia. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba.

Su madre estaba... con razón no quería ir a clases.

Me acerque a ella y la abracé nuevamente. La rodeé completamente con mis brazos y le acaricié la cabeza.

"Lo siento."

"No es culpa tuya Odd." La voz de Allara se oía entrecortada, no paraba de llorar, pero al menos ya no temblaba.

"Lo siento, por haberte dicho todo eso." Me sentía culpable. Al fin y al cabo, había sido yo el que la había hecho recordarlo y llorar.

Ella, simplemente se ha acurrucado entre mis brazos, ha tardado bastante en dejar de llorar. Pero no me ha importado, porque ha confiado en mí.

Eso es lo único importante.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Le he secado las lágrimas con mi mano y me ha sonreído.

"Un beso."

"Vale, un beso..." ¿Qué? ¿Lo dice en serio? Quiere un beso, quiere que le de un beso. ¿Yo?

Me he sonrojado a más no poder.

"¿U-un beso?" Mi cara debía de estar rojísima. Ella ha cambiado la cara de seria ha divertida y se ha echado a reír. ¿Ahora de qué se ríe?

"Era una broma Odd." No me lo podía creer, me había engañado pero bien. Me he reído con ella. Me alegra que se sienta mejor.

"El que hace las bromas aquí soy yo. ¿Piensas quitarme el trabajo?"

"Claro que sí." No parábamos de reírnos, supongo que esto es lo que más me gusta de Allara. Que puedo reírme todo lo que quiero con ella y de cualquier cosa.

"Allara." Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que invitarla, vamos yo.

"¿Si?"

"¿Saldrías esta noche a comer conmigo? Se que no es el mejor momento, pero tenemos una comida pendiente y he pensado..." No sabía que más decir, todo dependía de ella.

Me he parado a pensar lo que acababa de decir. Lo había estropeado, pidiéndole una cita. ¿Estoy loco?

He cerrado los ojos con fuerza, esperando un no rotundo.

"¿Donde me vas a llevar?"

"¿Eh?"

"Te advierto que como mucho."

"¿Eso es un sí?" He vuelto a abrir los ojos con rapidez. ¿Estaba soñando? Me había dicho que sí.

"Solo si te vas ya a gimnasia, te quedan cinco minutos." No me había fijado en la hora, tenía prisa. Si no llegaba, Jim me iba a matar de verdad.

"Me voy ya, ten cuidado."

"No me voy a perder yendo hasta la enfermería." Tenía toda la razón, parecía su padre.

"Allara."

"¿Sí?"

"A las ocho en la entrada del colegio." Ya estaba corriendo hacia el gimnasio, cuando la he visto entrar en la enfermería. Me sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo.

¡Bien!

**NARRADOR (JEREMY)**

Gimnasia no es mi asignatura preferida, el gimnasio hoy estaba bastante vacío. Parece que Ekiñe estaba enferma y Odd tampoco había vuelto de acompañar a Allara. Ulrich tampoco había aparecido.

"Vamos Jeremy, seguro que puedes hacerlo." He llegado el último después de una carrera a todo el patio.

La clase de Jim siempre se me hacía muy pesada, pero desde que le ayude con aquel jabalí Xanificado me respeta más. Hoy nos tocaba hacer escalada y Aelita ha sido la afortunada en subir primero.

Puede que hoy la clase se me pase rápido, siempre y cuando a Jim no le dé por hacernos un examen de los suyos.

"Bien, chicos. Como todos sabéis, hoy las alumnas nuevas están enfermas. Os habéis salvado, pero pasado mañana haremos el examen. Venid preparados. Puede que no lo sepáis todos, pero yo trabaje en la seguridad del gobierno y se que hace falta mas que la cabeza para proteger a alguien."

"¿Y que paso Jim?" Odd acababa de llegar a la clase. Venía tan sonriente que se le notaba lo feliz que estaba a kilómetros.

"Prefiero no hablar del tema."

Por lo demás, la clase ha pasado bastante rápido. Odd se ha llevado una bronca de Jim por llegar tarde, no obstante, le ha explicado la situación de Allara y lo ha pasado por alto.

"¿Que tal está Allara?" Odd nos ha mirado sonriente. Si que estaba feliz.

"Está bien, solo ha sido sueño."

"¿Te ha pasado algo?" Aelita no ha tardado en preguntarle. Me sentiría mal si no dijese, que yo también estaba interesado.

"Pues Allara ha aceptado salir a comer conmigo. Os dije que era distinta, es tan..."

"¿Tan normal? Odd, ya te dijo que sí el primer día." A Odd claramente, le ha molestado mi comentario.

"Pero lo dijo en broma. Esta vez se lo he pedido bien y ha aceptado. Además no es normal, no se explicarlo, pero no es normal." Nunca pensé que oiría a Odd hablar así de una chica. Le había dado fuerte con Allara. Al menos, no tendremos que aguantar como liga con cualquiera.

"Seguro que tu también sientes algo parecido con Aelita."

"Sí, pero tampoco se explicarlo."

"¿Veis?" Aelita intentaba escapar de su sonrojo mirando hacía otro lado.

"No se por qué lo comparas todo con nuestra relación Odd."

"Ya te lo dije Aelita, me encanta picarte."

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

La doctora de Kadic me había atendido igual que en la agencia. Por un segundo, me he sentido como en casa. Me ha mandado tumbarme en una camilla para descansar, ha sido muy amable conmigo.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más despacio, tenía sueño y quería dormir. Entonces, he recordado lo que me ha pasado antes con Odd.

He cometido el mayor error de mi vida. Le he contado sobre mi vida privada, la muerte de mi madre, si Tyron se entera será el fin. Pero he sentido que podía confiar en él, todo este tiempo ha sido la única persona en la que me he podido apoyarme para que la misión no me agobiase. Y pensar que al principio solo fue un incordio. Ahora que les conozco, supongo que es hora de atacar. Puede que nunca me perdonen por traicionarles, pero tengo que hacerlo por mi padre.

No es como si Tyron les fuese a hacer daño, solo les liará un poco. Unas mentiras para que dejen de molestar. No es nada malo, ¿verdad?

No tendría que haber aceptado la invitación de Odd. No puedo distraerme, tengo que terminar lo que empecé.

Papá...

Mis ojos se han cerrado poco a poco y me he dormido.

...

"¡Allara! ¡Allara!" Alguien me llamaba. En el momento que he abierto los ojos, me he encontrado con la cara de Ekiñe.

"Pensaba que no ibas a despertar, sigues igual de vaga que de costumbre." ¿Seguía en la enfermería? ¿Qué hacía Ekiñe aquí?

"Me he dormido."

"Sí, durante un buen rato. La enfermera se ha ido a por unas medicinas. Me ha dicho que te vigile."

"¿Que haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en clase." Ekiñe ha suspirado.

"Ha sido culpa del desayuno, algo que he comido me ha sentado mal. Cambiando de tema, tengo noticias de Tyron."

"¿De Tyron?" Me olía a que algo malo pasaba. No estaba equivocada.

"Me ha dicho que vendrán a buscarte esta noche a las diez. Parece que has fallado, la próxima vez tienes que hacerlo sin dar problemas." ¿Qué? Yo no había fallado, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a hacer algo. No pueden llevarme a la agencia todavía.

"¿Por qué Tyron no me ha dicho nada?" Ekiñe me ha sonreído y se ha acercado a mí.

"Porque está muy decepcionado. No puede creerse aun, que su agente favorita, en quién tanto confiaba, se haya enamorado de su enemigo.

No puede creerse, que te hayas enamorado del asesino de tu padre."

"¿Qué le has dicho?" ¿Había sido ella?, lo estaba planeando para quedarse con la misión. Desde el principio intentó que Odd y yo... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Me ha estado manipulando. La conozco desde siempre, sabía que esto podría pasar. Pero nunca creí que pudiese traicionarme de esta manera.

"Solo le he dicho la verdad. Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien como te puede gustar alguien tan idiota y simple como él. Lo importante es que te irás hoy mismo. Tyron te dirá que hacer cuando vuelvas a la agencia.

¿Tan importante es para ti el gatito que ni siquiera has podido seguir con el plan? ¿Cuánto llevas sin hacer nada? ¿Una semana, dos? Ya es hora de que terminemos esto." Tenía razón, pero me había traicionado. Decirle a Tyron que a mi me gustaba Odd...

Aunque ese fuese el caso, ella no tiene derecho a hacer nada. Yo me he ganado la confianza de todos para terminar esto de una vez. Me he calmado todo lo que he podido, no podía dejar que me viese alterada.

"Ekiñe, prepárate. Recuerda que si se dan cuenta de quién eres, perderemos todos. Te dejo esto a ti, pero si crees que con esto has ganado, estás muy equivocada." Ekiñe se ha alejado de mí, enojada por mi reacción y se ha marchado de la enfermería. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta he podido oírla susurrar.

"Buen viaje."

...

La puerta se había cerrado.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? Esto es una pesadilla, tiene que serlo. Me he pellizcado, solo consiguiendo que la mejilla me doliese.

Ahora tendré que marcharme sin que se den cuenta. Pero tengo que ir a la cita y...

He vuelto a empezar a llorar, últimamente me pasaba el día llorando. Soy boba, nunca he llorado por estas tonterías. Se me ha acumulado todo, la muerte de papá, la muerte de Anthea, luego la de mi madre y ahora esto...

Me he secado las lágrimas.

Solo voy a despedirme, de unos asesinos. No se por qué no me entraba aun en la cabeza que estas personas a las que he conocido, hace unas semanas eran mis peores enemigos. Pensé en matarlos a todos por acabar con la vida de mi padre y ahora, me daba pena marcharme de aquí. Ridículo...

Ya no entiendo nada, solo quiero que esto termine. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Desearía no haberlos conocido nunca.

**NARRADOR (AELITA)**

Jeremy, Odd y yo estábamos sentados en unos sofás de la sala de recreo. Tampoco teníamos mucho que hacer, así que hablábamos de lo poco que había atacado XANA últimamente. Es como si estuviese de vacaciones.

"Sentimos llegar tarde." Yumi y Ulrich acababan de aparecer en la sala.

"Menos mal, ya pensábamos que nos habíais abandonado." Odd como siempre decía alguna tontería. Creo que es una de las cosas que le gustan a Allara, porque siempre dice que es muy divertido.

"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?" mi pregunta ha hecho que los dos se miren avergonzados. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

"¿No lo ves Aelita? Estaban construyendo su nido de amor."

"Odd te voy a pegar." Ulrich se ha acabado sentando al lado de Odd y Yumi a mi lado.

"¿Qué tal os ha ido con la carta?"

"¿Qué carta?" No le habíamos contado nada a Odd todavía. He mirado a Yumi y se ha dado cuenta, vaya metedura de pata.

"Nada, una tontería Odd." Creo que ha notado que estaba mintiendo.

"¿Todos lo sabéis menos yo?" Se ha enojado bastante y ha cruzado los brazos. Parecía un niño pequeño.

"Odd, ¿prometes no decir nada?" Jeremy ha sido el más valiente esta vez. Decirle algo a Odd que sospechábamos de Allara no le iba a gustar nada.

"Sí. Chicos me estáis asustando." Y con razón, puede que una mujer haya muerto. Lo peor es que aun no sabemos nada.

Hemos esperado a que todos saliesen de la sala para ir a clase de historia. Algunos nos miraban extrañados por quedarnos sentados y otros ni siquiera se han dado cuenta. Mientras tanto, Odd nos miraba a todos impaciente. He dado comienzo a la conversación yo misma.

"Ayer, cuando Jeremy y yo estábamos en La Ermita..."

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

La doctora me ha dejado salir un poco antes de terminar las clases de la tarde. Eran las siete de la tarde, tenía una hora para prepararme e ir a la cita con Odd. Por otra parte, debía de hacer la maleta. Si los agentes venían a buscarme a las diez, tenía dos horas para estar con Odd. Espero que sea suficiente.

Al llegar a mi habitación he recogido todo lo que había sacado de la maleta. No había traído mucha ropa, pero recogerla me ha costado unos veinte minutos. Lo único que me quedaba era el neceser y el lazo de Odd.

Me lo voy a poner hoy, seguro que le sorprenderá.

Me he acabado vistiendo con una falda de cuadros. Era negra y morada, llevaba colgando una cadena a un lado. Encima una camiseta negra de tirantes y unas parisinas. Por último, el lacito con el cascabel en el cabello.

Me parece que estaba lista. Me he puesto tantas cosas que he tenido que volver a hacer la maleta. Supongo que todas las chicas son iguales en la primera cita.

He mirado el reloj, ya eran las siete y media. Había terminado todo, así que me he sentado en la cama.

Me he fijado en que la almohada estaba mal puesta y al moverla me he encontrado con la carta de ayer. Supongo, que era el momento de leerla.

Decía algo así:

_Querida Allara:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que yo ya no estoy vivo. Puede que haya pasado un tiempo, desde que tu madre haya decidido darte esta carta. Por favor no la culpes, ha tenido que pasarlo muy mal todo este tiempo. Esta carta, contiene la explicación de tu pasado y el mío. Lee con atención._

_Tu madre y yo, decidimos tener un hijo el mes de Agosto de 1997. Al enterarnos de que sería niña, tu madre se puso muy contenta y compró un montón de vestidos y cosas para bebes. Éramos muy felices._

_Pocos meses después, tu madre fue hospitalizada para tener a nuestra hija. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y pronto llegó el día en que nació._

_Pero ese día, hubo unos problemas en el parto y tuvieron que meterla en una incubadora. _

_Poco después conocí a Tyron. Era un hombre que acababa de perder a su mujer y se había quedado solo con su hija._

_El tiempo pasó y nos hicimos íntimos amigos. El tiempo que pasaba con él me hacía olvidar todo lo malo. Pensé que todo podría seguir así, pero me equivoqué._

_Unas descargas eléctricas produjeron que veinticuatro niños del hospital muriesen ese día. Las misma descargas que mataron a la mujer de Tyron._

_Ese día, Tyron me habló sobre XANA. Un virus informático capaz de destruir el mundo. _

_Por lo que me contó, su creador fue su mejor amigo. Cada vez que Tyron intentaba acercarse a alguien, XANA lo destruía. Por eso, Tyron odiaba a su amigo Frans Hopper._

_Decidió crear la agencia, junto a su mujer para destruir a XANA para siempre, pero antes de cumplir ese sueño XANA mató a su mujer._

_Cuándo tu madre se recuperó decidí que yo también lucharía contra XANA. Para vengarme de él y ayudar a mí amigo en su lucha. _

_Yo engañé a tu madre, diciéndole que estaríamos a salvo. Cuándo en realidad el peligro era evidente. Tu madre creyó en mí hasta el último momento, se que lo hizo. Yo la quería mucho y por eso la mentí._

_Allara, esto es la parte más importante, presta atención. El día en el que XANA mató a veinticuatro niños en el hospital, perdí a mi hija._

El tiempo se había detenido para mí. Me encontraba sola en mi cuarto. Por cada palabra que leía, todo se me hacía más raro e incomprensible. Lo poco que entendía me provocaba tener más dudas, pero no podían ser contestadas porque él no estaba aquí. ¿Por qué hablaba de mí en tercera persona? ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? Lo que más me desconcertaba era lo último que había leído. Su hija murió ese día. Entonces, ¿quién soy yo?

Aún quedaban unos párrafos más, si quería aclarar mis dudas debía seguir leyendo. Lo último que escribió, decía algo así:

_Aquellas descargas producidas por XANA mataron a mi hija. Pasó un tiempo y yo seguí ocultándoselo a tu madre. No podía dejar que ella sufriese, aunque sabía perfectamente que en poco tiempo tendría que confesarlo._

_El tiempo pasó y Tyron y su hija podrían irse tranquilos a casa. Sin embargo, Tyron volvía todos los días a hacerme compañía y uno de ellos me propuso algo._

_Si el protegía a alguien, XANA intentaría quitárselo a toda costa. Él necesitaba trabajar día y noche para encontrar una forma para acabar con ese maldito virus. Así que decidió perder lo que más le importaba en ese momento para poder protegerlo._

_Me confió lo más importante que tenía, a ti._

_Allara, tu eres la hija de Tyron._

_Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, tu madre y yo siempre te hemos querido. Te queremos y siempre lo haremos, por eso merecías saber la verdad. Espero que puedas perdonarme._

_Jose_

La hija de Tyron... ¿Yo? Yo era la hija de Tyron...

No sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. Todo este tiempo los que creía que eran mis padres no lo eran. Yo era la hija de Tyron...

Era difícil de creer y entender, pero explicaba muchas cosas. Como el poco parecido que tengo a mis padres.

Sé que Jose y Ana me querían y yo les quiero, nada va a cambiar eso. Ellos siempre serán mis padres, para siempre. Los quiero muchísimo, ellos fueron quienes me criaron.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no podía quedarme aquí. Mi padre me necesita a su lado y yo lo único que he hecho es traicionarlo. Soy una mala hija.

He arrugado el sobre de tanto apretarlo y lo he tirado a la basura. Me he guardado lo que escribió Jose en el bolsillo por precaución. No puedo dejar que nadie sepa la verdad.

Tengo algo que hacer y no puede esperar mucho más. Tengo que destruir a XANA de una vez por todas. Si es el sueño de mi verdadero padre, yo lo voy a cumplir para él. Me vengaré de todo aquel que quiera hacerle daño.

Es una promesa, Jose, papá...

**NARRADOR (YUMI)**

La conversación había sido realmente larga. Aelita y Jeremy han vuelto a explicar todo al detalle y Ulrich y yo ya estábamos cansados de oír lo mismo. Una vez más, han dicho en lo que quedamos al final y Aelita ha explicado que no ha podido descubrir nada.

"Solo puedo deciros que solo leyendo esa parte, se puso a llorar."

Todos pensábamos que decir, cuando Odd se ha levantado.

"¿Por qué no se lo habéis preguntado? Estoy seguro de que os lo habría dicho." Odd parecía convencido, creía bastante en ella.

"¿Pero esa mujer puede estar muerta? ¿No se mata a alguien porque sí? Puede que estuviese escapando de algo o...

No lo se, pero creo que Allara nos ha estado ocultando algo." Después de que Jeremy dijese todo eso he pensado en todos los momentos desde que la conocí. No encontraba nada sospechoso en ella, aparte de esto.

Pero eso, solo ha hecho que Odd se enfade más.

"No me estáis escuchando, os digo que Allara confía en vosotros. Tiene que haber una razón por la cual esa mujer..." Odd se ha quedado en silencio. Todos le hemos mirado extrañado por su actitud.

"¿Pasa algo Odd?" Ulrich le ha preguntado aun más desconcertado que yo.

"Su madre."

"¿Su madre?" Todos hemos preguntado a la vez. ¿Qué tenía que ver su madre con esto?

"Ella me ha dicho, que su madre ha muerto." Todos nos hemos quedado en silencio. Nadie ha dicho nada en un buen rato.

"¿Creéis que esa mujer era su madre?" No he podido aguantar la presión.

Todos me han mirado, pero no han dicho nada. Parece que sí lo creían posible.

"Chicos yo me tengo que ir. He quedado con ella. No voy a ayudaros en vuestra estúpida investigación, creo en ella. No voy a preguntarle nada de esto esta noche. Quiero que no se acuerde de su madre por ahora y se lo pase bien. Mañana hablamos." Después de decir eso, Odd ha salido de la sala. Parecía realmente preocupado por ella.

"¿Vamos a ver La Ermita? Puede que quede alguna pista." Ulrich ha sido quién lo ha propuesto, ya era tarde. Nadie nos iba a ver a esas horas. Todos hemos estado de acuerdo y en silencio nos hemos dirigido a La Ermita.

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Había llegado la hora, estaba bien vestido y preparado. Un poco más nervioso que de costumbre, pero con ganas de que Allara apareciese delante de mí de un momento a otro.

La academia estaba vacía, era extraño. Las ocho de la noche y nadie en el patio. Lo que si había visto era a muchos estudiantes entrar y salir. La mayoría en pareja.

Para que el tiempo se pasara antes, he decidido pensar en otra cosa, aunque lo único que me ha venido a la cabeza ha sido la conversación de antes.

Es muy posible que la persona que les entrego la carta a Jeremy y Aelita no fuese su madre. Es muy posible que haya una explicación normal. Por ahora, voy a disfrutar de esta noche.

"¡Odd!" Me he volteado para ver a Allara.

Estaba diferente de lo usual, era la primera vez que la veía llevando una falda. Pero eso no era todo, llevaba el lazo que le compre. El sonido del cascabel ha hecho que me de cuenta de su presencia.

No he podido evitar quedarme embobado con esa imagen.

Al llegar hasta mí se ha parado en seco. Luego se ha mirado de arriba a bajo y seguido me ha mirado a mí.

"¿Me veo extraña? Al final, la ropa de siempre era lo mejor." Ha ido a darse la vuelta, pero la he tomado de la mano.

"No, está bien así." Mi mirada se ha centrado en su ropa una vez más.

"Te ves muy bien." Eso último ha hecho que se ruborice. Yo la he soltado y he comenzado a andar rumbo a la ciudad.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" No tenía mucho dinero, así que no podía pagar una comida de lujo. Pero no creo que ha ella le importe.

"¿Qué te apetece?"

"Um... una hamburguesa." Eso me ha dejado confuso. Puede que no quiera que gaste mucho dinero.

"¿Sólo? Pensaba que comías mucho."

"Es solo que yo, no quiero que..." Estaba en lo cierto, se estaba preocupando por mí.

"¿Qué gaste mucho dinero?"

"Se podría decir que sí." He intentado picarla un poco, de esa forma quizá diga lo que le apetece en realidad.

"Pues a mí me apetece una pizza, con todos los ingredientes posibles y pasta, también una hamburguesa con patatas y para terminar una tarta de chocolate." He sonreído para mi mismo.

"Pero si tu no quieres, lo comeré yo solo."

"Si quiero..." Parecía un bebé, lo pedía por favor y agarrándome de la chaqueta. Pero a mis ojos era algo adorable y muy lindo. Una nueva faceta que no conocía.

Hemos entrado en una tienda de comida rápida y luego hemos encargado una pizza del tamaño más grande en la pizzería de al lado. Nuestra cena estaría lista en minutos, solo necesitaba un sitio para comer.

No pienso sentarme en una mesa como unos aburridos, tenía una idea en mente.

"¿Puedes esperarme aquí? Voy a... al baño. Ahora mismo vuelvo. No tardo nada, si te dan la pizza espera aquí." Me he ido corriendo, si conseguía llegara tiempo iba a ser perfecto.

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Odd me había dejado sola un momento. Eso no ha sido propio de un caballero, una excusa tan tonta como ir al baño. Podría haber intentado mentir mejor.

El tiempo con Odd ha hecho que disfrute mucho estos días, lo voy a extrañar. Ya he decidido que voy a estar con mi padre, pase lo que pase esta será la última vez que vaya a disfrutar un momento con él. Es mi último recuerdo...

"Señorita la pizza está lista." Odd todavía no había llegado, le he explicado a la camarera lo que pasaba y justo ha entrado por la puerta.

Me he hecho un poco la enfada, intentando que se diese cuenta de su error. Él me ha pedido perdón un montón de veces. Era gracioso verle tan angustiado y luego, me ha guiado hasta un parque. El paseo ha sido largo y pesado, porque llevábamos la comida en bolsas. Pero a merecido la pena.

Era un paisaje precioso. Odd me había llevado hasta un parque. En el centro había una gran fuente, dentro descansaban algunos patos. El alrededor estaba lleno de hierba y no había ni una farola. Por lo cual, se veían las estrellas perfectamente.

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

"Hemos llegado." Ella ha mirado todo el paisaje maravillada. Diría que había acertado trayéndola aquí.

"Es precioso." He sonreído ante esa afirmación. Nunca lo había intentado con ninguna chica, pero siempre había sido mi sueño traer a alguien a un lugar como este algún día. Aunque por supuesto, nunca se lo diría a nadie. Creerían que es demasiado cursi.

"¿Comemos?" La he indicado por donde bajar hasta el césped y entre unos arbustos se ha podido ver lo que había preparado. Un mantel con unos cubiertos, vasos y bebidas. Me había costado bastante reunirlo todo, pero tenía su recompensa. Allara ha caminado lentamente hasta el mantel, sin decir ni una palabra. Después me ha mirado a lo lejos.

"¿Te has ido a preparar esto?" Me miraba preocupada, pero a la vez feliz. Esta era mi recompensa, una cara animada de Allara.

Me he acercado y me he sentado en el mantel.

"Estos días has estado llorando mucho, he pensado que esto te animaría."

No me he atrevido a mirarla a la cara. Sentía mucho calor en mis mejillas, seguro que estaba sonrojado. Decir estas cosas no era propio de mí, tampoco lo era hacerlo por una chica. Supongo que alguien me ha hecho cambiar.

Allara se ha sentado al otro lado. Seguía en silencio, tampoco me atrevía a mirarla así que no sabía muy bien que hacer.

"He dicho una tontería. Que tonto soy, es solo que no me gusta verte llorar y..." Me he arriesgado a mirarla, tenía la mirada fija en las estrellas. Ni se había enterado. Parezco patético en este momento.

Supongo, que esta bien que me quede un poco embobado.

**NARRADOR (ULRICH)**

En La Ermita no había nada. Habíamos perdido el tiempo, no habían dejado ningún rastro y todo estaba igual que siempre.

Todos estábamos bastante preocupados, puede que hayan matado a esa mujer fuera de la casa. Lo extraño es que tampoco se distinguían pisadas, ni nada fuera de lo normal...

No teníamos nada.

Yumi ha terminado yendo a casa, sus padres estarían preocupados porque ya era algo tarde. Yo por precaución, no me acercaré en un tiempo por allí.

Aelita y Jeremy hablaban de cosas incomprensibles para mí, algún día le preguntaré a Jeremy si puede explicarme como entenderle en estas situaciones. Solo he podido comprender, que tenía que ver con saber quién era esa mujer realmente.

Como último recurso, nos hemos dirigido al cuarto de Aelita, si Allara estaba con Odd es probable que no volviesen pronto. El plan de Aelita era leer la carta de Allara a escondidas, aunque ninguno estaba muy de acuerdo con hacerlo, ni siquiera Aelita.

Tras pasar de puntillas por todo el edificio, intentando que Jim no nos oiga, nos hemos colado en el piso de las chicas. Aelita ha asegurado que la carta de Allara debería estar debajo de la almohada, pero al llegar nos hemos llevado una sorpresa.

El cuarto por la parte de Allara estaba completamente vacío. Ni rastro de su ropa, estuche, o algo relacionado con ella. Aelita se había quedado callada.

"Igual se ha tenido que cambiar de cuarto." Eso no ha hecho que Aelita reaccione, parece que la ha afectado mucho no ver las cosas de Allara. Jeremy, en cambio, la había cogido de la mano, intentando tranquilizarla.

"Vaya, a vosotros quería veros." Sissi se ha acercado a nosotros. ¿De dónde había salido?

"No tenemos tiempo para hablar contigo." Le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices, pero ha sujetado la puerta.

"Si es sobre vuestra nueva amiga puede que os interese." ¿Algo sobre Allara? Siempre está metiéndose donde no la llaman.

"¿Qué sabes Sissi?" Aelita se había lanzado a preguntar, dejándonos a Jeremy y a mí bastante sorprendidos.

"Pues que tu amiga se marcha del colegio, su padre ha llamado esta mañana a mi padre. Parece que han tenido problemas familiares y no puede pagar la estancia aquí. Pobrecilla, ¿verdad? Ahora que tenía amigos." Después de decir eso, Sissi ha entrado en su habitación.

¿Allara se iba? No quiero ni imaginarme como se va a quedar Odd al saberlo.

Ahora que lo pienso, si lo que le ha dicho a Odd era cierto y su madre ha fallecido, es muy posible que sea la razón por la que se tenga que irse. Se me ha formado un nudo en el estomago.

"¿Creéis que Allara se marcha sin decirnos nada?"

"No me ha comentado nada de esto..."

"Puede que su madre si haya muerto." Jeremy empezaba a preocuparse por Allara. El ver que sus cosas no estaban nos ha abierto los ojos. ¿Qué hemos estado a punto de hacer? No es propio de nosotros.

"No he estado con ella y me necesitaba. Estos días, solo hemos pensado en lo que había pasado en La Ermita y no la he atendido. Ella me dijo que estaba feliz de que fuese su amiga, soy horrible." Aelita tenía toda la razón del mundo.

"Allara no se acercó a nosotros por voluntad propia a contarnos nada, fuimos nosotros los que quisimos que nos contase todo. Desde el principio, desconfiamos de ella como si tuviese toda la culpa. No le preguntamos nada y seguimos hablando a sus espaldas." Odd tenía toda la razón.

Puede que al final, solo seamos unos egoístas. Cuando ella lo estaba pasando mal, nosotros estábamos pensando que nos engañaba. No hemos tenido la consideración de preguntarle si estaba bien, nos hemos enfocado en una muerte que no sabemos si realmente es real.

Todo este tiempo, ella solo ha confiado en una persona, en Odd. Era el único que se lo merecía.

En eso, todos estábamos de acuerdo...

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

La cena había sido perfecta.

Allara ha escuchado todo lo que le he contado sobre mi infancia mientras comíamos. Aventuras junto con mis hermanas, vacaciones con mis padres, como conocí a mis amigos...

He omitido ciertas cosas en eso último, pero no ha notado nada raro en mi historia. Solo se ha reído de los chistes con los que acompañaba mis relatos.

El tiempo ha pasado bastante rápido, ya eran las nueve y media. No me preocupaba mucho la hora, pero se de alguien que no paraba de pensar en ello.

"¿Te pasa algo? No dejas de mirar el reloj."

"No es nada." Eso me ha hecho preocuparme aun más. Si alguien te dice eso, es que algo pasa.

"¿Quieres que volvamos?"

"Sí." Eso ha sido lo último que he escuchado en buen rato. He recogido el mantel y ella ha ido a tirar unas cuantas cosas a una basura cercana.

Ya de vuelta empezaba a hacer algo de frío, con la poca ropa que llevaba Allara era posible que pescase un resfriado. Me quitado la sudadera y se la he ofrecido. Ella la ha aceptado amablemente y hemos parado un momento para que pudiese ponérsela a gusto.

No hemos tardado mucho más tiempo en llegar a la entrada del colegio. En ese momento, Allara se ha detenido. Ella no ha parado de fijarse en la hora en todo el camino de vuelta, algo la tenía preocupada y estaba decidido a descubrir que era.

"¿No vienes?" Le he preguntado tendiéndole mi mano. Estaba seguro de que la tomaría, no obstante, ha sucedido todo lo contrario.

"Lo siento, no voy a entrar." Eso no me lo esperaba. Acto seguido, se ha quitado mi sudadera y me la ha lanzado. Menos mal, que tengo buenos reflejos. Eso me ha hecho enojar.

"Llevas un rato algo extraña ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?"

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones." Allara había cambiado de personalidad totalmente, parecía otra persona. De todas formas, he insistido.

"¿Te pasa algo con la hora? No creo que a las doce de las noche tu carruaje se valla a convertir en calabaza." Allara ha dejado de responder a mis preguntas. Algo no andaba bien.

"¿Puedes marcharte?"

"No." Ha intentado irse, sin embargo la he sujetado del brazo sin dejarla dar un paso más. No la iba a dejar escapar de mis preguntas.

"Suéltame." Allara no paraba de resistirse a mi agarre.

"No hasta que me digas que pasa. ¿Por qué sigues sin confiar en mí?" Ella se ha desecho del agarre y se ha apartado de mí.

"Porque no puedo. Ya no te aguanto ¿Quieres la verdad? Me voy Odd. Me voy para siempre."

...

¿Se va? ¿A donde? No había escuchado nada de esto... ¿Por eso miraba el reloj? Y se marchaba para siempre, ¿por qué me lo decía ahora?

Esas palabras me habían afectado más de lo que me imaginaba.

"¿Cómo que te vas? No estás hablando en serio. No te puedes ir ahora. ¿Qué pasa con tus amigos? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Nunca me ha importado nada de eso. Me vuelvo con mi familia, vuelvo a mi hogar." ¿Qué pasa con nosotros Allara? ¿Qué ha hecho que cambies de repente? No tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Vas a dejar que lo nuestro termine así?" Esas palabras me han salido sin darme cuenta, pero era lo que realmente sentía. Ella solo se ha reído de mis palabras, pero esta vez, era una risa irónica.

"¿Lo nuestro? ¿Qué nuestro? Tú y yo no tenemos nada. Nunca me has importado." Está mintiendo ¿verdad?

"Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste la cita? ¿Por qué me pediste que te abrazase?" Era mi única esperanza. Si esto no funcionaba, no sabría que hacer.

Se ha quedado en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Ha apretado las manos en dos puños y me ha mirado con resentimiento.

"Solo te he engañado. ¡Nunca has sido especial para mí!" Eso lo ha dicho gritando, la poca esperanza que me quedaba, había quedado destruida por esas palabras.

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

No podía seguir por mucho más tiempo comportándome así. Odd es la persona en quién más confió en este momento y le estaba haciendo daño. Porque está era la única manera de que se fuese. Si Odd me veía con los agentes el plan quedaría al descubierto, tenía que sacrificarlo todo por Tyron.

¡No! ya basta de engañarme a mi misma, solo consigo hacerme más daño.

No quiero separarme de él, entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir.

A pesar de ello, no podía decirle lo que en realidad pienso.

Ekiñe tenía razón, Odd me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Pero es tarde, no puedo decirlo a estas alturas. No debí haberme enamorado de él.

Mis lágrimas amenazan con salir, soy patética.

No debo llorar, si lloro estropearé la misión. Se dará cuenta de que le estoy engañando.

Esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Enamorarme de alguien, reírme y pasarlo bien con él, incluso tener una cita. Pero no puedo expresarlo, porque Odd es un asesino... Me duele decirlo, pero es así. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, si le hubiese conocido en otro lugar y en otro momento, puede que lo nuestro hubiese funcionado. Podría haberle dicho que me gustaba claramente. Aunque eso es algo, que nunca voy a poder confesar...

He podido observar como un coche de la agencia aparcaba un poco más allá del colegio. Si corría es posible que Odd me siguiese. No tenía otra opción. Tenía que acabar con toda nuestra relación.

Odd no se movía, desde que le he dicho que nunca había sido especial para mí su rostro era una mezcla de tristeza, melancolía y enfado.

"Ya no necesitaré esto." Me ha mirado a los ojos. No podía verle de esta forma, he evitado su mirada y por último, he soltado de mi cabello el lazo que me regaló. No pensé que sería tan difícil despedirme de él.

Le he agarrado la mano, por un momento he visto sus ojos. No estaban nada bien, estaban hinchados y rojos. Creo que por primera vez, estaba viendo como Odd trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

Le he dado el lazo y he soltado su mano.

Todos los recuerdos que tenía con Odd han venido a mi mente en ese momento, desde que le conocí en la cafetería, pasando por la confesión de Ulrich, la vez que entró en mi habitación sin avisar, cuando le dije que confiase en mí, las dos veces en el banco del bosque, el momento en el que me pidió la cita y terminando con la cena de hoy. No iba a aguantar mucho más sin derramar ni una lágrima.

"Adiós." Mi voz se ha oído entrecortada. He salido corriendo, no me he atrevido a mirar hacía atrás. Sentía ganas de golpearme a mi misma. ¿Cómo le he podido decir esas cosas?

Al llegar al coche, los agentes ya estaban terminando de meter mis maletas. Había hecho bien en sacarlas y dejarlas fuera del colegio. Si hubiese tenido que ver a los demás, habría sido aun más difícil.

Solo me he sentado en la parte de atrás y he esperado a que arrancasen el coche. Tyron vuelvo a casa.

En ese momento no he podido aguantar más y he comenzado a llorar, para que las lágrimas se llevasen todo el dolor acumulado dentro de mí.

**NARRADOR (ODD)**

Se había ido. Me había quedado con un idiota, sin moverme de la puerta del colegio. Mi cuerpo no me respondía y tenía ganas de llorar. Por primera vez en mi vida, había sido rechazado. ¿Esto es lo que se siente? Es una sensación horrible, duele mucho. Si esto era enamorarme de alguien, no quiero volver a enamorarme de nadie nunca más.

Ahora entiendo el miedo de muchas personas al rechazo. Entiendo el miedo de Ulrich y Yumi a sufrir. Nunca pensé que pudiese doler tanto.

He puesto mi mirada en el lazo que ha quedado en mi mano. De repente, he empezado a ver peor. La vista se me difuminaba. En ese mismo instante, he sentido algo húmedo bajar por mis mejillas. ¿Estaba llorando? Las lágrimas caían en el cascabel que me ha hecho recordar todo lo ocurrido.

No he podido evitar pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. He seguido pegándome hasta hacerme sangrar.

"Della Robbia, ¿qué estás haciendo?" He visto una silueta de una persona avanzar hacía mí.

No he dejado de golpear la pared, cada vez con más fuerza.

"Para ya Della Robbia ¿qué intentas hacer?" Esa persona era Jim, me sujetaba con fuerza y me intentaba separar de la pared. Da igual lo mucho que intentase soltarme, Jim no me dejaba seguir.

"¡Suéltame Jim!"

"Ni hablar, no voy a dejar que sigas golpeándote." Intentar escapar de su agarre ha hecho que me quede sin fuerzas y he acabado rindiéndome.

Jim ha aflojado el agarre y yo no he podido evitar llorar con más fuerza. Lloraba de verdadero dolor.

"No se que te ha pasado chico, pero golpearte no es la solución. Déjate ayudar. Seguro que tus amigos se van a preocupar mucho sin te ven llorando. No es típico de ti." Jim estaba en lo cierto, pero necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma.

"¿Te ha pasado algo con alguna chica? Yo diría que te han rechazado. Yo a tu edad fui rechazado muchas veces. Pero no te creas, era todo un caballero. Todas andaban detrás de mí. Supongo que me parecía un poco a ti." Ese último comentario me ha hecho reír un poco. Jim podía ser muy amable y comprensivo a veces. He conseguido dejar de llorar y he lanzado el lazo al suelo. Este era el final, no pensaba pensar más en ello.

"Bueno Jim, es hora de que el ligón y payaso Odd Della Robbia vuelva con sus amigos. Gracias por ayudarme." Le he sonreído y él me ha devuelto la sonrisa.

"Después de todo soy un profesor muy necesitado, aunque si no quieres dos horas de castigo es mejor que corras a tu habitación."

"Ya voy Jim, como un rayo." He corrido todo lo que he podido. Todo lo relacionado con Allara había acabado, pero no era el final para Odd Della Robbia. Si XANA no había podido contra mí, no lo haría una chica.

**NARRADOR (JIM)**

Mira que tener que ayudar a los alumnos con problemas de amor. Me estoy haciendo un poco viejo. Lo mejor será cerrar ya la puerta de la calle.

Al cerrar la puerta, un cascabel ha sonado y ha acabado al lado de mi pie izquierdo. Vaya, es una monada.

Ahora que lo pienso, este es el lazo que ha tirado Odd, parece algo importante. Lo he cogido del suelo y me lo he guardado. Estoy seguro de que lo necesitará.

**Terminado, que horror. Tres días escribiendo, cambiando y corrigiendo el capítulo. Más largo que de costumbre, para que no os quejéis. ****No es el mejor final, pero aquí terminaría la primera temporada. (Como si esto fuese una serie.) En el siguiente capítulo no saldrá Allara ni nadie relacionado con la agencia. Se enfocará dos semanas después de estos acontecimientos.**

**Siento si hay algún fallo. ¡Esperadlo con ganas! Y hasta pronto.**


End file.
